Come One Come All! Requests NO longer being taken!
by TributewholovesBLUECOKE
Summary: Over the course of nearly 3 months, I had people request things. Now it has come to an end. I hope you enjoy the oneshot the brilliant Bluecokes have inspired and prompted me to create. The queen Viria owns the cover art.
1. Thalia & Luke for Ethempat!

**A/N: ( _IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT I'M NO LONGER UPDATING. NO LONGER UPDATING.)_ ****As requested from Ethempat, my dear friend, I am doing my first ever ThaLuke one shot!** **Also, I'd like you note if you know me and are a family/friend please keep your reviews anonymous, so no one knows who you or I are. Thank you! It means the world! ****Disclaimer: I don't own Thalia or Luke or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if I did own any of it I'd want to own the right's to Luke so he wouldn't have died.**

"It came outta nowhere... It could've gotten one of us killed. I feel responsible Luke... Maybe if I..." The blue of her eyes matched the day sky, the flames reflecting in them. The stars glistened over the canopy of trees, the moon spotlighting over our camp. With the intense black of her short spiky hair, and the ghost white of her skin, the light freckles on her cheek, she could've been one of those stars.

"The hellhound was my fault Thals. I shouldn't have made us take the short cut." I said, brushing off the dust on my arms while Thalia carefully watched over, her coarse hands wringing a ripped piece of flannel. Sitting on at log, a fire blazing in small twigs, we all looked worn down, we'd get kicked out of the worst places. Annabeth was in the worst condition though, she'd gotten slammed by a rouge hellhound early. She was only 7, half my age.

"This whole things my fault," Thalia sighed, dabbing the makeshift towel on a gash on Annie's forehead. The instincts told me to tell her she was wrong but the look on her face keep me for saying anything. Our clothes were torn, our skin cut open, red, or scarred, lips parched and stomach empty. The last few days had been bad, normally we could get food, and settle down someplace, we seemed lost ever since...

"You saved our lives back at Hal's place. Then we found Annabeth. This was meant to happen, okay?" Standing up I rested a hand on her shoulder. "You remember that goat of yours with the Diet Coke dispenser? How it brought you to me in California?" She nodded, wiping a tear from her face.

"Here... Your hands are steadier then mine." She passed me a box of filched bandages. Our hands locked together in transfer, our blues eyes seeing the other.

 _Gods, if you can do anything right don't take me away from them._

"Of course. I'll always be there for you... I promise."

 **A/N: I know... Cliche, but I wanted my own shot on what I think happened. Also... I wanted to keep it shorter, but you can give me a word minimum in your request.**


	2. Percy & Katie for The 6th Spectral King!

**A/N: OH holy Hera! Oh my gods! I can't believe so many people replied to my shout out! Okay... So here it is... Percy and Katie! Very interesting! Creative. :D Let's see how this goes... Also, don't forgot to send in a prompt with your ship! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

After leaving Calypso Island, I had fallen for the gardener named Katie, a kind, peace loving daughter of Demeter who was head of her cabin. We had meet when I asked her about Moonlace, and how to take care of it. She'd asked about my mom and what it was like in the outside world, and it had gone from there. I would take her out in the city in the winter, to show her flower shops and botanicals just to see her bright smile. When it was warm, we'd go underwater, and she'd point out all the different kinds of seaweed. I couldn't really pay attention, and be in trouble if she asked what she'd called one, but I loved her passion for it. And her beautiful brown hair flowing in the water, and her sparkling green eyes.

She was fierce too, she could be protective and defensive in her own way, making sure no one said crap about her cabin.

I'd make her smile when I could by cracking some dumb joke, or by setting off the sprinklers. (Not that I showed off or anything.)

And one day in the strawberry fields under the bright noon sun, I trained with Riptide (since we'd learn I could only kill plants), while she watered and pull the roots of weeds. Giving that careful eye like Rachel did when she painted.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, pulling a strand of her hair aside.

"Cabin four's incredible luck." I said capping the sword and putting it in my pocket with a smile, wiping the sweat off my brow.

She laughed and blushed, her shoulder bouncing. "Come help me with this one will you?" she said bending down onto her knees, I walked over into the field. I knew from past experiences how much trouble I'd get in if I stepped on one of those plants.

Making sure to be precise, we pulled at the same time, causing both of us to topple over onto each other, she was pressed against me, both of us holding the dandelion roots, she let it slip through her hand I set it next to us.

"Umm... UH..." she said. Awkward.

Oh what the Hades!

I sat up and kissed her, right on the lips. She put her hand on my face gently, getting some dirt on me but I didn't care.

"Well." She said pulling back. "Maybe dandelions do make our wishes grant after all."

With the grin on her face, I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

 **A/N So, whatcha all think? Did I do a good job? Let me know in a review!**


	3. Hazel & Annabeth attack on underland!

**A/N: Half way done with request so far! Here it is Annabeth and Hazel (very very interesting and different! I like it!)! Don't forgot to send in your prompt and ship! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

'I never thought she would end up with the daughter of Athena. Especially since I was born in a time where such thing would be a sin, something unheard of! ESPECIALLY since Annabeth had ever fallen in love with another girl I added to myself.' Hazel said to herself, holding two cups in her hand, watching her blond headed girlfriend walk through with this grin on her face in the bookstore.

'But at the same time when Annabeth meet the daughter of Pluto, she couldn't help it either.' I thought back with a smile. 'Where I was strong, I was also venerable to the modern world and always amazed, there was so much I didn't know.'

Annabeth always had a thing for people who respected smarts, and when I was younger I was in awe of everything. Whereas I had always had a thing for strong female leaders who she could look up to, including Reyna at one time. I laughed inside at that memory.

At first people thought Annabeth was just my surrogate older sister, a protector. But it grew more then that, soon it became obvious they were together as more then just friends, and everyone just came to accept it.

"Hazel... Is it just me... Or did I buy this before?" Annabeth asked, holding up a huge leather bound book.

"Twice. You gave Piper the other copy." I assured her. She thought for a moment then nodded, setting it down. She'd flip open the books, read a few paragraphs. I wondered if she could possibly memorized everything she saw.

Adding books to our cart, we would joke and discuss things, spending hours there, then we'd go out to eat, or go to a dance later with our normal group.

"Here, how about..." I whistled innocently, and pulled a book out of my jacket. I'd gotten it yesterday in secret. It was a special copy, a rare edition.

"OH thank you!" she kissed me on the check. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Imagine where I'd be." I laughed.

I remembered our walks through New Rome they held hands, me pointing out things, while Annabeth smiled, talking with her girlfriend as they sipped hot coco.

People were worried I would steal away Annabeth from Camp Half Blood, so there was an agreement made to go between the two, this way Annabeth could be head consoler for cabin 6, and I could see my brother and his boyfriend Will.

"Okay... One more then we will call it a day?" She pleaded.

"If you can." I stuck my tongue out and teased.

Of course she'd go on, and we'd end up with more then we'd set our maximum for, but that wasn't the point, I didn't mind if we lost track of the time.

 **A/N: If you want continuation if it's short, let me know! I'll do another scene for it. Just say Continuation in that chapter's reviews. I actually really adored this one! Hazel is just so cute! Let me know if you agree or whatever you think in a review! Thanks!**


	4. Percy & Artemis for skifast!

**A/N: Don't forget to send in prompts and ships and let me know what you think in a review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe this scene or something.**

Artemis's issue is she didn't know how to fall in love, even when a boy was a man.

There was only two boys she'd called man before... Orion and Perseus Jackson. Both of whom she'd fallen for. The former breaking her heart, allowing her to believe in her vows again. To swear off romance.

Was there ever a girl... Or even a woman... Who could stop herself from being in love? Even a maiden goddess? Athena had children and she was a maiden goddess.

Watching the stars in Percy's dark hair, she feared she was the problem. That it hadn't been the fact they were male, but the fact she carried bad luck, that'd caused so many terrible things to happen. That'd it caused the death of so many faithful huntresses.

 _Curse Aphrodite for making the fate of Olympus she forgot herself for!_

He didn't know she was watching from the shadows, that is was Phoebe, not her, who rode the chariot of the moon that night.

She rather not give him time to smooth his words, to think of something to say. She wanted to know how he actually felt, without giving him time to think of a way to express it.

"If you're coming here to tell me off, let me speak at first." He said, turning around.

Her eyes went a little wide, had she wanted him to notice her?

"Let me stop this. Let me take down Luke and kill Kronos. I will become a god, then you won't have to worry about what will happen." he said, getting closer.

"Even gods can be corrupted Jackson." I warned him, my breathes becoming heavy.

"Why won't you give me time now? Not every guy is going to break your heart! Just because he betrayed you doesn't make us like him." his eyes looked so sad, like an animal who'd been wounded, wanting pity.

"You don't understand..." I pleaded. "I made an oath for a reason, I need to keep it..."

"Don't make me leave, not now." He shook his head.

"Goodbye Perseus." I shivered.

"Artemis." He said. "I will always think of you." And he kissed me, while the thunder shook and the sky lit up in lightning, leaving me where he ran off.

No mortal could kiss me, no men touch me, all he could do was flee while he had the chance.

I wouldn't see him again.

 **A/N I feel like this incredibly OCC for both of them... But hey that's love! Normally chapters aren't so short but the ones I've done so far don't have prompts or minimums.**


	5. Travis and Katie for KoalaLover-ABC-123!

**A/N: Don't forget to send in ships and prompts or just review! Fav! Follow! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the scene or something but I doubt it.**

"CONNER STOLL I'M GONNA KILL YOU." This commonly rang in the ears of my brother, but usually not from me.

If he hadn't pranked Cabin Four me and Katie wouldn't have gotten into a fight, if me and Katie hadn't gotten into a fight, I would be with Miss. Gardener herself, washing dishes in the kitchen after dinner.

What's the worst part Travis? I asked myself.

The lava?

Maybe the gloves you had to wear to use the lava?

No...

The constant scrubbing? The pain?

Maybe having to stand in one place even though your ADHD?

CLOSE, but no.

It was the daggers Katie's eyes were shooting me, and the fact I was stuck in close quarters with the girl I'd been crushing on since my first day at camp.

Anyone who heard this would probably laugh their eyes out at me.

"So... Were you able to get the smell out?" I asked casually as I wiped the Hades out of a plate.

"As if... it's gonna smell like gasoline and tar for a week." Katie gave me a growl for good measure.

"If you spray some lemon and crush leaves the smell goes away. I could give you the bottle if you want." I dunked a bowl in the pool of I Will Burn Your Flesh.

"Thanks... I'm not sure I can allow anything else from the Hermes's cabin in anymore though." she said, sounding dead serious.

"Awww, just cause we like to have a little fun doesn't mean we can't be reliable." I play the remark off easily but it did sting that people were hesitant with us. Especially since they were almost paranoid about it since... Since Luke Castellan.

"Yeah, right I'm sure." She rolled those green eyes of hers.

"If you give us a shot, we aren't that bad." I said, turning away and not looking at her, so she wouldn't see the reputation destroying expression on my face. Everyone seemed to think that because we were mischievous and acted like we didn't care mean we didn't have depth of feeling. Like how they believe Hades kids never smile because of their dad, (not that Nico did much, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable, just like how Athena kids can make mistakes).

"It was a stupid prank... Harley really thought they were presents, he didn't know they'd explode." She said, she'd gone from angry to now scolding.

"It was Conner's idea." Which received me a doubting 'Uh huh.' "Really. I thought the chocolate bunnies on the roof was enough. I had NO idea he was gonna play the EEE card." I should've guessed though...

"EEE?" She asked, with only the faintest tint of curiosity.

"Exploding easter egg." I explained, bitting my tongue not to laugh.

"Clever." She said with sarcasm, it was hard to impress her.

"You know I could make it up to you though." I blurted out. What in the name of Zeus are you thinking Stoll! Are you really using the 'did something bad and get a date out of it card'?

"Nice try, but I don't think my siblings will appreciate the joke. You were gonna ask me out on a date. I'd almost think that was your plan all along." She seemed offended, her washing getting harsher.

"Joke? Seriously? I'm not the kinda guy who'd ask somebody out to make it up to them or stand them up for a quick laugh. Besides, you'd kill me!" I said defensively, getting aggravated by the way she saw me.

"You know I would. But why should I-" She said, but I stopped her.

"I like you Katie Gardener, that's why I prank your cabins, to get your attention." OH WHAT HAVE I DONE.

"You should've told me earlier." She set down her washcloth and took of her gloves.

"So uh..." I looked around awkwardly as if expecting Aphrodite to tell me what to do.

"This is the part where I say, I like you too. And then you kiss me." She said, a bend her head down lowly, and straight in my eyes to emphasis the 'Seriously? You do know this?' effect.

Which, if I think about it, is pretty close to Aphrodite telling me what to do, she was certainly the most beautiful girl I'D ever seen.

I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You gorgeous when your not yelling at me." I said, a half smirk half smile on my face.

"You're a much better when you kiss me then you're pranking me." she said back, grinning.

"So... Let's make a deal. I won't prank your cabin anymore, and you'll go on a date with me?" I asked.

She pretended to think about it then said, "Meet me at the strawberry field at 7."

"I'll be there."

"You'd better be." She teased.

 **A/N: What do you think? Let me know in a review! I think I broke my record today for most chapters written in 24 hours, most kisses written in a day, and the most personal records broken involving writing... WOW.**


	6. Continuation For The 6th Spectral King!

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long on this one! I wasn't doing the greatest. Please send in your prompts and ships! This is a continuation requested by original requester from the second chapter. Also... I think I spelled Katie's last name Gardner before, but that isn't canon correct so I'm fixing it in this one. Maybe it was Percy's dyslexia causing it to be spelled like that before. Disclaimer: I don't own anything or ya know, most stuff.**

Camp Half Blood had never held a dance before. Katie Gardiner, aka myself, had never been asked to a prom.

But that all changed when Chiron announced the camp would be starting an annual event, hosted by the Aphrodite cabin in a gazebo near the strawberry fields. There would be lights, music, and a theme, 'Romantic Night in Manhattan'.

Personally I wasn't the kinda of girl who would go to this without a boyfriend or a pack of friends (is there any other kind?), but Percy had asked me.

Lacy from Cabin 10 had given me a emerald dress, to quote on quote 'Match and pop with my eyes', and a hair clip like a barrette, with green Tourmaline gems imbedded in it, to clip back my mud brown mop in a sorta messy updo.

"You look amazing Katie. The hours we spent were worth it!" Miranda, my younger sister, promised me, clasping the back of a bright white necklace.

"Wait... What time is it?" I stood up, careful not to topple the hair.

"7. What time are you supposed to meet him?" she asked, passing me some black flats.

"10 minutes ago... We we're supposed to be early!" I slipped the ebony loafers, walking out of the cabin's bathroom and out the door.

"You look... Amazing. I love that color on you." He said, straighten his posture, with those eyes saying he saw you as the most beautiful girl in the world, and his attitude of telling you so. He wore a navy dress jacket, a white and blue long sleeve shirt with cuffs sticking on the end, with caci pants the color of jeans.

I blushed, "I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time I was so nervous!"

"No it's okay. We can make it in time." he checked his watch.

"You're style is impeccable Jackson, I've never seen you so dressed up." I said when he laced our arms. He laughed we joined the sprawl of couples.

It had never been so decorated here in the gazebo, white lights stringing the pillars, stereos on each side, and formal dining tables and chairs outside.

We took our seats and directed our attention to the head table, where Drew Tanaka was smiling, and Chiron was taking order.

"As you know... This is the first, of hopefully many, dances we will hold here in the summer. Each of you as a individual can make sure there are ones following this. But enough of that! Let's begin!" he raised a glass of nectar. Lights flickered on from a buffet table that had been hard to notice before, where food came from end to end.

Normally couples would go out to eat, so the nymph made sure there was the basic fancy restaurant foods available for the experience. I know this because I'm friends with nymphs and they're terrible gossipers.

Lobster (which I had and teased Percy about), steak, and salads on plates lined with gems.

In a low harmonious melody, the music began to play.

"Hey Katie, want to uh... Dance with me?" Percy stood up.

"Of course." I smiled, joining him and entangling our fingers, we walked over.

As we walked on in on Walk the Moon's hit.

I guess Percy's sword training must've helped him on his feet, since he didn't step on my toes once. Through slow Frank Sinatra songs and upbeat fast UpTown Funk, he kept up. We could've danced till dawn.

 **A/N: What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	7. Jannabeth friend for KoalaLover-ABC-123!

**A/N: Prompt and a ships appreciated, I need something to write for the weekend! Disclaimer: I-d-o-n-t-o-w-n-a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g.**

Annabeth didn't expect Jason to knock on her door, but when he did she welcomed him in warmheartedly as a break from the headache she was getting from studying.

"Uh hey, Annie. I was wondering if you could help me with something." he said when came inside.

"Sure thing, what is it Jason?" I sat down.

"Hazel and Piper are training right now and I was wondering if you could work on this with me." he brought a piece of paper out from the backpack he had in his hands.

I recognized this as the blueprint for a small shrine, a temple.

"Reyna gave you this?" I picked it with both hands carefully.

"Yeah, except I have no idea what to do with it." he rubbed the rid of his nose, pushing his nerdy glasses up.

"No problem, you came to the right person. Come let's take a look at this." I picked up a calculator, matching sized piece of paper, a 201 Architect book and took this over to a coffee table.

"This is her rough draft, and she didn't want anyone to see it before." he sat down next to me.

"First off, the height and width won't work like that. It looks awkward. You want it as little much of a square as possible. It will look more MAGNIFICENT if it gives the impression of length." I began to sketch to scale, classic marble pillars, gold lining with designs on the top and bottom, that triangle roof with the frieze in the front.

"What about the fountain and statue?" Jason pointed out. "You don't wanna angle it so it's cut off from some view."

"Exactly, so you make it tall and circle." I said.

"And coloring... You want something... silver and black?" he pointed to the draft.

"Your getting the hang of it!" I smiled. I enjoyed the idea I was teaching someone something, I began to move my ruler so I could draw perfectly straight. I'd have Hazel check over it and color in the details later.

"Do you listen to music when you work?" he got up, examining a stack of CDs.

"Occasionally? Most of those are just Percy storing them here. Other's are the one's your girlfriend gave me as gifts." I titled my head at the paper.

 _What looked wrong?_

 _Oh!_ And so starts the pickiness and erasing.

"Didn't take you as a PATD or Save Rock and Roll kind of girl." he laughed.

"Haha, Too Rare To Live Too Young To Die is pretty good, but those are Seaweed Brain's." I said.

"Personally I'm more of a Best Day of Our Lives... or Bastille person." he said.

"Same." I actually turned around and nodded I was impressed, I didn't think we'd have that in common.

"Twilight soundtrack?" he picked a case up and raised his eyebrow.

"Piper's fault." I sighed, grinning.

"Right... I think I've barely gotten out of a few of those circumstances. I've learned the trick is to suggest something else. Usually Avengers does the trick" he chuckled.

I laughed, "Who doesn't like Tony Starks?"

"Right. AH, here we go. Imagine Dragons." he put in a album.

"So how's Piper been doing at Camp Jupiter?" I asked while the song began, leaning back to take a rest for my hand.

"Great! Her and Reyna hang out basically every other day and a lot in between. She's gonna get a part time job for the summer while I work on being Pontifex Maximus and I get to finally show her New Rome. I think she's really starting to love it." he said.

"Of course, you guys will be going there for college right?" I asked.

"Definitely, not sure what for yet. But there's still high school." he said sitting back down next to me.

"Right. And you're doing me a favor giving me practice like this for my major." I thanked him.

"You kidding? I'm not sure what I would've done otherwise. You have plenty of experience already anyways... So I really appreciate this." he said.

"Of course! Now... Questions."

 **A/N: This came out a little more romantic then I intend it to be but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Let me know in a review! Don't forget to follow and favorite! Also I apologize for all the various song and band references.**


	8. 2nd Continuation for Sixth Spectral King

**A/N: Review, follow fav! Send in your requests and prompts and opinions! Don't forget you can put in a word minimum. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to this website I don't need to.**

It must've been her brown hair.

Or maybe her green eyes...

The way she glared at me and scolded…

Getting me to do the dumbest things.

Like prank her cabin on easter (more then once) to get her attention, and symbolically give her chocolate, or anger Percy Jackson.

Conner dared me, okay? I know it's stupid. Hit on the son of Poseidon's girl? BAD idea.

I didn't even get to her cabin door, before big shot caught me holding roses behind my back.

"Listen Stoll…" he, managing not to break any bones, pushed my shoulder up against the outside wood wall, pinning. "You don't mess with my girl. Ever. Next time, I will give you a worse enemy than the Aphrodite cabin."

"I get it… I get it… Sorry. I apologize dude, I did not… I wasn't thinking…" I choked out.

"You better be sorry, now you gonna walk away, and tell everyone that they won't be moving in on Katie Gardiner." Percy said, getting right in my face.

 **A/N: I know... Short. But I felt it so... OOC of Percy. I apologize deeply.**


	9. Nico and Calypso, requested by guest(s)

**A/N: Review, follow fav! Send in your requests and prompts and opinions! Don't forget you can put in a word minimum. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to this website I don't need to.**

One time I accidently shadowtravelled to China, another time Paris. I've landed in the middle of concerts, empty chain shops, and even apartments in the dead of night. But never did I end up in a dark gem lit cave on this the middle of nowhere island called Ogygia. Let me explain…

Occasionally when I don't feel like having to deal with anyone, I use underworld magic to avoid people. This was one of those circumstances. I had just gotten into a fight with Thalia Grace, which involved both of us storming off at the end of the argument, her more literally than me.

I just stepped into the shadows with zero places in mind, which is never a good idea.

Worse things could have happened, I could've ended up in the Underworld, passed out, or never reached anywhere at all, instead, I crashed into a pantry door.

To my displeasure, the place was pitch dark, and I couldn't shadowtravel out of it, and I was going to black out in about sixty seconds.

Jiggling the knob of the door repeatedly and aggressively, till finally, I slid down the frame and landed on the floor, my eyelids (in a metaphorically speaking way) were glued shut.

"Strange… He has to be a son of Hades… How is that possible…" a female voice said in a confused whispered.

Slowly I blinked my eyes open and I saw a girl, maybe a little older than me, with light caramel hair with dark almond eyes.

"You're not here to kill me… Are you?" She stepped back, with wide eyes matching my own.

"What… Wait… Why would you think that?" I almost fell off my bed. Then I noticed my Stygian Iron sword up against the wall. "OH… You're not a witch are you?"

"No, of course not!" She gaped. "Somehow you landed on my island. I don't know why."

I sighed, "You're Calypso… This is Ogygia…" I felt like kicking something right now.

"How do you know me?" she asked, a flicker of terror in her expression.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades obviously. I know Percy Jackson, he was here before. He told me about you." I got up, rubbing my palm on my cheek. She didn't say anything, she just looked away. She was exactly like how he had described her. "But… I thought he told them to let you go… Aren't you supposed to be free?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in the outer world since…" She said, leaving the sentence to complete itself. Time was different here, there was no telling exactly what hour or week this was even.

"If I shadowtravelled… I must be able to get off here then." I got up on shaking feet, and touched the wall, but my hand remained entirely solid, nothing happened.

"Wait. Stay. The raft will come here soon. It always comes at sunrise or sunset." Calypso said, hand scrunch while she palmed the cotton of her dress.

"Doesn't the-" I stopped myself, mentally answering the question, ever the socially awkward person I backed away towards the opening. "Calypso, I'm not one of you heroes. The Fates didn't send me, it was an accident."

"Nico Di Angelo, I've seen many heroes. I don't doubt you're just like the rest of them." She spoke with a calm, come to terms smile, but there was a cold undertone.

I slept outside, lying against the rock, listening to the sound of the waves crash against the shore. I drifted off to the air of peace.

"You sleep a lot." She said, bending right next to me, waking me up.

"Normally I don't travel to phantom island." I shifted around.

"There's food inside, unless you want to eat out here." she stood up, offering a hand.

"If it helps… I think you're prettier than Annabeth." I told her, then walked inside.

And when the fire crackled, as the stars glistened in the sky that night, I put my arms around her. I couldn't have cared less about getting off the island right now, who the Hades was waiting for me anyways? Maybe we'd get off together.


	10. Peo friend for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Review, follow fav! Send in your requests and prompts and opinions! Don't forget you can put in a word minimum. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to this website I don't need to.**

"Leo, you're not gonna drown." I rolled my eyes, wading the shore of Montauk.

"Dude, I know that. I just… I think the last time I was in this much water was at that Camp Fishoplois." Repair boy's foot stepped in tentatively.

"Come on! You got all that scuba gear man!" I pointed out his mask hanging on his neck.

"Right." He nodded, this point deep enough in to be able to doggy paddle over towards me.

"Let me get that." I pulled his mask over his eyes while he put the mouthpiece in, stepping back he gave me a thumbs up. He looked a little ridiculous, encumbered in all that gear, where I was free to wear just my swim trunks.

I popped under, where the world was alive.

You could see bottlenose dolphins, friendly and full of life, rubbing up against, and the cutest harbor seals, making me think of Annabeth's analogy between them and my sad pouty eyes.

The bright seaweed, which was nothing like my brain I'll have you know, floated freely, sprouting from the sand.

Leo, very similar to tourists, began to take pictures from a waterproof camera, grinning like an idiot.

We began to do whirlies and handstands with the animals, taking selfies with the sealife.

At some point Leo tapped his tank, to show he was almost out. And we beached, heading back, laughing and mimicking our experience on the drive back to the rental.


	11. Thalia and Percy for ObeliskX

**A/N: Review, follow fav! Send in your requests and prompts and opinions! Don't forget you can put in a word minimum. This would take place in the middle of Titan's Curse FYI. I got this over PM when the reviews weren't working. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to this website I don't need to.**

Thalia Grace, my cousin on the godly side (thank the gods she's not from my mom's side…).

What can I say about her?

She has a hot head and she's the only other 13 year old who can cream me and she can give a glare like nobodies business.

Then there's the black raven hair I totally dig, the pale freckled skin, the way she scrunches her nose… Sorry, back to glares.

She was giving me one as she said, "No way you can beat me Kelphead." she circle me with her spear, with a playful teasing smile on her face.

"Oh you're sure about that leafy?" I uncapped Riptide and flashed a smirk.

"You're on!" She charged me.

It was a clash of celestial bronze, she try a grab me, my sword would scrap the tip back, and I would attack, it would repeat over and over till one of us was too exhausted to continue on. Unfortunately, I was the one to sucker out. first, losing my footing for a twig and falling right on my butt.

She advanced in, bending down, with this completely gleeful grin, putting the spear up against my chest.

"You win." I gulp, those electric blue eyes are so…. Distracting.

"Sure I did Jackson." And then she leaned in.

"Uhh… I like you Thalia. As in like like you." I shuddered a deep breath.

"Good thing too, I was just about to kiss you." she chuckled.

It was one of those I didn't kiss her and she didn't kissed me kinda thing, we kissed each other.


	12. 3rd Continuation for 6th Spectral King

**A/N I'd love to continue this want, if someone wants! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Truth (under Styx oath) and dare was regularly held at the Aphrodite cabin, and, being the boyfriend of Katie, who was friends with most of the daughters of Aphrodite, I was dragged into most of them. This time, I took Annabeth and Grover with me as barriers.

Sitting in a makeshift circle I watched the daring and embarrassing secret reveals ensue.

But… I didn't expect to get swept up in it.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"I already did dare… How about truth." Annabeth said. She'd had to get her makeup done by the whole cabin as her dare.

"Have you ever had a crush?" one of the younger ones asked.

It went totally silent.

"Annie…?" Grover pushed.

"Uh…" Annabeth began to blush, I'd never seen her like this before. "Uhhh Percy."

"Yes? Wait… me?" I shoot up, my back totally straight, and my eyes widened.

"Ever since we went on that second quest…"

Katie stood up, "I'm just… I'm gonna take a walk." and she stormed out. And Annabeth followed behind, running out.

"Grover, did you know?" I asked.

"Yeah... Sorry Percy. She made me promise I wouldn't tell you." Grover shoot me a sympathetic look.

I sighed, and walked out. I saw them talking together, probably arguing and shouted, I huffed and walked over to intercept.

This... Couldn't go well.


	13. Jasper for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Don't forget to turn in your prompts and ships, I'm up for any challenge! Give me a word minimum too even! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Gods I hate my boss." I said, pulling my dark hair back into a mess of a ponytail.

"Call in sick than. You deserve a day off Pipes." Jason said, in the corner of my eyes I could see him shifting his glasses around while looking in the mirror. "In fact... How about we get out of camp and head to the beach like you've been talking about. Reyna and Frank got it here and I'm sure everyone can handle themselves without us for a day."

"Really?" I spun around to face him.

"Maybe you have Sunlackohnomia." he tossed me the emergency phone.

I laughed. "You want me to have a fake illness?"

"Not exactly... Faking an illness and having a fake illness are two different things." he pointed out.

"You got me there." I dialed the office number. A few well placed coughs and sniffles, a cracking weak voice, and we were off to the ocean.

The drive was filled with Beatles, zesty chips, and enjoying the air. Ignoring the smog, of course and the traffic.

The blue waves crashed. Hot dog venders, beach umbrellas, and volleyball on the golden sand.

I was already wearing my pink bikini and some suntan lotion, along with some dark shades. And sowing off his abs and arms, Jason wore light blue swim trunks, shedding off his glasses at the car.

"You get the slushes and I'll get the surfboards?" He said, we nodded and split.

Just as I was ordering one blueberry swirl and a raspberry ice, I notice a figure, their shadow looming on the beach. Quickly I paid and regrouped with Jason, who was holding the two rental surfboards.

"Mr. Janas... Two o'clock." I muttered low under my breath.

My annoying work supervisor was at the beach.

It wasn't that much of a coincidence, since the store I worked at was in New Rome, and this was the best beach for miles, but of all days... Today?

I began to nervously slurp my raspberry ice. I could get in serious trouble with lying to HR.

"Okay... Let's evaluate the situation. There are at least forty people on this beach, we are hardly recognizable out of that many, and he has his nose stuck in some book and I don't think he's gonna be looking up for awhile. We'll just... Enjoy our drinks and take our boards out."

And I can say, not once did my boss look up from his paperback, and as for the waves... They'd never been better.


	14. Drew and Octavian for Guest

**A/N: I'm presuming the girl Piper owned means Drew. Just pretend for this one that Octavian had been under influence by Gaea to make him do bad and he was forgiven by Roman authority. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Months after the war, months after shaming, Reyna took me to Camp Half Blood. She looked me right in the face and said 'Partially to assure the Greek you are not a threat, partially to allow me to keep an eye on you.' This was my life now.

I don't get how the manage to do it at the other camp. No politics, no schedules, no _organization_! And they let  fauns have jobs! It's… It's a disgrace. Anyways, I walking next to Reyna, standing aside and was introduced occasionally to cabin heads (some I noticed like the Athena Girl, Annabeth, a close friend of the praetors, and Nico Di Angelo, the deceptive ambassador from Pluto who waved at Reyna and moved on) when she stopped at cabin 10, the Venus (no… Aphrodite…) cabin. Opening the door, Piper came out, smiling and giving a warm hug to Reyna and they talked. But I wasn't really paying attention, nor had I been for most of it, and now I was looking at McLean's sister, standing beside her at the door way. She looked like she might've been asain, she also looked like she might be a supermodel. Her hair was long and night black and wavy down her shoulders, her eyes like chocolate on Valentine's Day (not that I would know).

She smelled like perfume, faint and sweet, she wore lip gloss in a dark red, wearing the orange logo shirt with tight denim jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Something about her made me want to know who she was.

She slide past the conversation and down the steps and held out her hand like a lady in Medieval time, elegant and coy. "Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite's."

I took her hand in one of mine, being well knowing of these things from my family. "Octavian, augur."

Her fingers slipped back slowly, slipping past me, never leaving locking eyes, I followed her.

"So…. What does a augur of Rome do nowadays?" She set her hand on a bench as we walked.

"Mainly we look in what we've found from the Sibylline to find out the future, since the Delphic Oracle isn't working right now. It's very important that we find out if anything is going to follow the Giant attacks." I said. I wondered if she was dating anyone.

"So you tell the future?" a slight smile curled her lips.

"More like we see what's on the menu." Since when did I tell jokes? I thought to myself. This was how to flirt, right?

"Talking about eating… I can't see the future but…" she, putting the completion of the sentence to me.

"I do think I'm seeing a glimpse of to come events too. I'm gonna be around awhile, maybe we could go to a restaurant, if there are any around here." Cracking in my voice.

"I'll see you later Octavian."

"Till then Miss. Tanaka."

"Oh please, call me Drew." she flashed a smile, and turn gracefully away.

 **A/N: As always, I'm still taking ships and prompts.**


	15. Part Two for Sixth Spectral King

**A/N: This is part two of the last installment of Percy and Katie. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Annabeth, if I would've know…" I said, sitting next to her on a bench. The anger had sparked down, and Grover was off assuring Katie.

"I know. You wouldn't have talked about it as much, or maybe you'd say you wouldn't have friendznoed me at all. But that isn't the point is it." Her thumb rubbing below her grey eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course it's the point! I feel terrible! All this time and I've been treating you like one of the guys and I should've noticed. I'm dumb. You're right, I'm a Seaweed Brain." I rubbed her back.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. If I wanted you to know I would've told you. And sure I'm ashamed it happened like that… But if it has to happen at all I wanted you to realize. It's not that big of the deal, I'm sure it happens plenty of time." Annabeth said, her head on her hands.

"I just would've thought you'd be more trusting of me… To be able to say something like that." I admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't freak out about it. But I didn't want to be the girl you left your girlfriend for." she said.

"But why..? Why was it so important to hide for so long?" I asked.

"Because you're my friend Seaweed Brain, anymore stupid questions?"

 **A/N: Ships and prompts appreciated!**


	16. Continuation of Tratie for Guest

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The stars sparkled in the night sky like gems over the sprawling strawberry field. I messed with my short green dress anxiously, my fingers bouncing off each other. Had Travis lied? Would he really be a no show? It had already been 5 minutes… I was started to get nervous.

"Katie, turnaround!" a voice coarsely whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

And there he was, wearing a brown button down over his camp shirt and some jeans, with worn out sneakers. Gods, he was hot.

"Come with me." he took my hand, and we began to walk, carefully through the maze of rows.

We stopped, my eyes wide. Two silver plates glistened from moonlight, a wicker picnic basket, two candles in tall holders sat there in the middle, flames flickered.

"I'm sorry I took so long, it took me longer than I thought to gather up all of this." He walked over, and sat down, opening the basket's top. "Sparkling juice?" He pulled out a bottle and poured into glasses. Passing me one, I sipped cautiously.

"Who told you I like apple?" I wondered as I set it down.

"Your younger sister. She was happy to oblige." he smiled, setting his down too. "Did I tell you you yet how amazing you look in green?"

"Flattery suits you Stoll." I blushed and laughed.

"Did I do good? What do you think?" he asked nervously.

"I think… That I didn't know Hermes children could be so romantic."

And we kissed.

 **A/N: Please send in your prompts and ships!**


	17. Gruniper for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: I got this one over PM, I apologize but I didn't know the thing you references so I just used your future cookies and proposals. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Grover liked Mexican food, specifically enchiladas, whereas my guilty pleasure was Chinese food, like egg rolls and lo mein. This was always difficult for date nights. So when he came home with Chinatown takeout, I figured something was up.

"So, is it good?" he said, across from me. Enjoying some soy beef and broccoli. Also, did I mention he was super nervous?

"It's amazing. It was a lovely surprise. What is all this about?" I asked, running my finger through my chlorophyll hair.

"Open this." he bleated, which I found absolutely adorable, passing me a fortune cookie.

I carefully cracked it open, written across in cursive words, it wrote 'Will You Marry Me, my beautiful Juniper?' I saw that he was now down on one knee, with a open black jewelry box with a diamond ring sticking out.

I was tearing up with joy. "Of course I will!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"You have just made me the happiest satyr on earth." he whispered.

 **A/N: This is going pretty well, keep the ships and prompts coming!**


	18. Jasper Mortal AU for Guest

**A/N: I normally don't like AU's... Especially Mortal ones... And sometime I don't like Jaspar... But this actually turned out good, and I've been more leant, but still I appreciate if it follows the guidelines I had in chapter one. Send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I don't know when it started, but I had begun to do most of my 'design idea gathering' at the basketball court outside work. It had nothing to do with the new intern, Jason Grace, a tall blonde who loved to work out, my new intern. I watched him dribble across the court with a few guy friends, flashing that smile.

"It's rude to stare Piper." My close friend Lacy turned my attention as she sat down next to me on the bleachers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had become frowned upon to enjoy some unprofessional sport fun." I stuck my nose back into my laptop, moving some dresses and props around.

"You know, I have those blackmail photos of you…" she looked around innocently.

"You wouldn't." My eyebrows knitted.

"I would. Go ask him out! You look great, I don't know what you are worried about!" Lacy complained.

"Uhhh… HR? I'm his boss!" I held my arms out like 'UH, duh'.

"Oh come on! Sookie and Jackson worked it out!" she said.

"You did not just make a Gilmore Girls reference on me." I got up, and walked down carefully

As he waved goodbye to his friends and wiped the sweat off his face I wondered if this was the best time.

"OH hey! You here to play?" he asked, setting his wash cloth down.

"Oh, no. I just like to get outside for some fresh air. There's a perfect view of the forest from here and it helps me to think." I said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot away." he said, putting the basketball back in the bin. That was strange, usually they just left it out on the court… Not like it was a big deal though. I bet he just did it because his boss was watching.

"Uh, I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner sometime."

He raised his eyebrows, "Is this how you fire employees?" My eyes went wide and he laughed, "I'm just kidding! And yeah. I was just asking my friends how you would take it if I asked you out to this diner for some drinks..."

"Well… Hypothetically it depends. Is this a date?" I flirted.

"Yes. I think so." he nodded.

"Pick me up at lunch tomorrow." I winked, and walked away, feeling quite… Reckless.

At eleven the next day, he pulled up in his jeep, and we walked over to the restaurant.

It was old school styled, with booth seating and stools at a bar stand where you could see them making the food and drink, with doo-wop music playing.

We ordered milkshakes and began to talk.

"So, what made you decide to ask?" he asked.

"Hahaha, Lacy, you know her, has some embarrassing photos of me as a kid she used to threaten me with if I didn't ask you finally." we both laughed.

The conversation came on family, which feel on work and our mutual relations, and the scheming going on in the office. By the time he said: "Did you know she was planning on pranking her boyfriend, but it ended up springing on the head advisor?" I knew I had predicted rightly about him. He wasn't just good looking. He had me laughing and smiling.

"Hey, I have some pizza waiting for me back at my desk, you want some?" I said, paying the check after convincing him to let me.

"Cheese or sausage?" Jason walked with me.

"Pepperoni." I turned towards him and smiled.

 **A/N: I took a little freedom of vagueness with the prompt, but I hope you still enjoy it.**


	19. Octachel for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Annabeth hadn't been thinking straight when she sent me to find the augur to discuss a building she was helping design for New Rome.

The furious thought rolled in like Thalia's thunder.

Why on earth would they make me work with Octavian! That stupid worthless piece of a future teller! Constantly insulting me and everything I did!

I was furious as I stormed into his camp dorm (I had a key that Reyna given me).

But I stopped dead in my track as I heard him sing. He was a shower performer. And a belter.

Holy Hera his voice. Must've been his Apollo lineage.

I began to record this with my camera (the one I use for art ideas) as he started to sing Katy Perry's Fireworks, after finish Lorde's Royals.

OH yes. I would use this against him. For the rest of his hopeless little life.

Dare would dare.

 **A/N: I like Rachel single, but I did put some admiration in the mix. It's short because I can't include song lyrics without breaking a rule.**


	20. Nico scene for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I wasn't supposed to be a babysitter, but Katie had run into some issues, and I ended up being the only backup.

It was like that famous saying…

You'll do fine they said. Babysitting isn't hard they said.

I could deal with dinner, entertainment (Mythomagic anyone?) but bedtime? Who knew a kid could find so many ways to say 'No'.

Personally, I found getting rest one of the easiest things, but Will liked to remind me that some of have insomnia.

Frank and Hazel's kids was an insomanic.

The wailing would not stop.

The last straw was the tail.

A long cheetah tail and these animal ears on this mini Hazel.

A million books laid before me, and I couldn't find a single way to make a baby tired.

I felt like such a idiot.

Finally I gave up and called my little sister, "Hazel?" I whimpered.

"Nico? Is everything okay?" she sounded panicked at the sound of her crying child.

"My niece grew a tail."

"Oh, again?"

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" I gapped, though she couldn't see me.

"Well… There's a lifestick for her, and yesterday when Frank tried to get her to sleep she got a tail. Don't panic, she's just grasping her new powers. Sing her a lullaby and she should go to sleep."

"I have to sing?" Then I remembered I was interrupting something and I just wanted this child to sleep. "Alright. Well, bye."

"And Nico…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Love you."

"Love you too." she ended the phone call.

I began to hold the baby and slowly and softly rock her back and forth.

I didn't know what to sing at first, I wanted it to be special. Then I thought of a song Bianca had sung to me before she went for rebirth. Maybe it didn't fit this child's life, but I would always be there for her, which was the point of the song. It was called Soldatino.

 **A/N: I would've had the actual lyrics in it, but that's against the rules so. *shrugs.* It's a great song so I suggest listening to it afterwords. Warning: Don't imagine Nico actually doing this. On any circumstances. Your heart will not appreciate it. I think I'm getting teary eyed but don't mind me...**


	21. Percy and Katie for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Send in your prompts and ships. BTW I had a comment in here before but it was just because I was confused on the definition of slash, I thought it was something that wasn't K+ but it has a broader definition. I'm going with it just being a same sex couple scene with nothing too inappropriate. Saying this cause... DUH, I'm paranoid. XD Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Percy Jackson I will kill you!" Katie shouted, slamming the buttons of the wii controller.

"And I will get revenge for that disgraceful character!" I shouted. Super Smash Bros, it got intense quick.

"Don't you hate on my fav!" She said, before punching my character over the edge.

"Hey you two, calm down." Jason pleaded.

"Shut up!" we both shouted harmoniously.

"Maybe Leo shouldn't have added this to the big Cabin…" Piper noted nervously.

"I don't know. I think it tones down stress." Jason shrugged.

"I think it brings up temper." She rolled her eyes.

"Could you please Pipe it down." Katie glared.

Piper held her hand up in surrender and her and Jason left.

As the game end screen appeared, and Katie's Jigglypuff was the victor. I turned towards her with a smile.

"You won Garden girl." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know I did." And, needless to add, we kissed.


	22. Luke and Piper for animaljam

**A/N: As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters! Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

Me and the rest of Seven once visited Elysium, in honor of their friends. Percy and Annabeth were just going at first with Nico, on the anniversary of their first time in the Underworld, but the rest of us decided to come along as moral support.

A neighborhood of silver and gold, on island inside marble walls. Every house standing in elegance and glamor, the inhabitants shimmering in and out of transparency.

I'd had been talking with the sister I'd never meet, Silena Beaurgard, who'd been a role model to me. (Her and Charlie are still together happily I'd have you know.)

"Who's that guy over there? The one with the scar across his eye?" I pointed out a blond haired boy leaning on a clay building.

"That's Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." She replied, with a tone of sadness.

"Shouldn't he be talking with Annabeth?" I turned my head towards her.

She shrugged slowly with a slight pursing to her lips.

I walked over to him, heading down the stairs with a curious eye, I reached him.

"You're the one they talk about." I decided to start off with, which was probably really stupid.

He looked at me. For a dead guy, he had amazing blue eyes.

"Your Piper McLean that love goddess girl. Where's the boyfriend?" he said smugly.

"I broke up with him. Three months ago." I blinked flirtatiously. Jason and hadn't matched, we became just friends.

"Maybe…" He started giving me the knitted eyebrow.

"Maybe?" I tilted my head titled.

"Maybe I was wrong in my guess about you. From what I heard about you... Well, you're not who I thought you were." he smirk.

"Maybe you're not who I thought you were." I matched the curl of his lips.


	23. Hermes and Percy for Guest

**A/N: Imagine that Percy's gay and just Annabeth's BFF. I know... It's hard and sad... But try. Not that I have anything against guys like guys or anything, I just ship Percabeth a lot.** **As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I didn't know where I was, all I knew I was passed out somewhere in Tartarus, and that every moment that passed could kill me. Oh sorry, did that sound depressing?

Suddenly, I was swept away. There was this bright light like people saw before they were dead. Was I dying?

Marble pillars shone like an ancient temple, like some part of Olympus.

There was a tall white building like a bank, with a recognizable symbol on it.

I was shaking, back and forth. I had seen things down there, things I didn't want to see again, things I couldn't unsee.

"Percy… Percy!" I heard a voice shout behind me, now I felt someone holding me.

"You're alright. Your safe." it repeated.

Slowly the voice helped me up, and walked me through the bank building, it laid me down on a velvet couch.

I tried to blink and see, finally standing the intense brightness my eyes weren't used to.

"Who… Who are you?" I tried to speak. There was a figure, not much older than me in appearance, with long brown hair.

"Percy it's me, Hermes."

"Where's Annabeth? Where's Bob?" I coughed.

"Percy you're dreaming. You are gonna wake up, but you are gonna make it. Understand?" Hermes said, holding a firm hand on my shoulder.

"The doors of death… We have to find them. I told Nico that I would meet him there."

"You can't give up. You're gonna make it." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You have to make it…"


	24. More PercyKatie for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: As always, got this over PM from him.** **As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Okay but… They are adorable!" Katie said, gushing over her iPhone screen. We were all eating pizza at a restaurant in Manhattan.

"Litten looks like the devil." I complained. I HATED cats. And they made a FIRE AND cat Pokemon?

"Heyyy! It's a fire type! It's awesome!" Leo said, holding a piece of pepperoni.

"You're just saying that because it shares your power Valdez." Nico complained. They went off into a argument.

"I can't believe you like grass types." I said, shaking my head back and forth and smiling.

"Your choosing Popplio. Even if you did like the other you'd choice Popplio." Katie scolded.

"Awww c'mon! It's cute!" I said.

"It looks… Ridiculous." Katie continued to laugh. "Now Rowlet… Is adorable."

"Not as a adorable as you telling me it's adorable." I said.

"You're slick." She rolled her eyes and blushed.

 **A/N: Of course this isn't my opinion, it's my opinion of what there opinion would be.**


	25. Road Trip for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Guys, can you turn it down! I'm trying to talk with Jason here!" Annabeth shouted at Percy and Piper from the back of the camp van.

"And we are trying to tune you guys out!" Leo replied.

"Shut it Valdez." Thalia defended her friends, Annabeth shot a grateful smile, and resumed looking over papers with Jason as Percy, the driver, lowering the volume.

"Guys… Can we not argue!" Wil said.

"Just… Quiet… Please…" Hazel begged, looking like she might get sick.

"We'll be in Arizona soon. Hang in there for another thirty minutes." Frank rubbed his girlfriend's back.

"Can you believe we are going back to that dam snack bar, Kelphead?" Thalia leaned forward.

"Not really Pinecone." Percy said.

"Not again you two. You did this last time." Reyna complained, getting jittery, motioning for Nico to pass her one of the ears buds. He'd, without anyone but Reyna and Will (who were sitting on each side of him) noticing, had been listening to his playlist the whole thing.

Piper, starting to get nervous about her friend said, "Okay. Pipe it down everyone. We don't want Hazel to puke."

Everyone went silent for the whole rest of the way to Hoover Dam.


	26. Charlena for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters! Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

Charles was a worker, I could appreciate that. Everyday I would eat lunch with him, he would tell me what he was building. Every night we eat dinner together and walk under the stars. Every moment together we would hold hands.

He was the kind of man to grow old with, to build you a house to raise your kids in and love you for the rest of your life.

He would talk to me about the future and when you did something cute or nice with him he'd say, "You know I love you right?"

He'd hold me in his hands.

How could I ever leave that? That place in his arms.

And when we meet on that summer day, years into safety, and he asked me to marry him, I said yes, I would've said yes a million times.


	27. Frazel for Guest

**A/N: As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Frank sneezed, for the hundredth time, his face burning up, as he laid down on his bed.

"Oh Frank…" Hazel sat down next to her boyfriend, setting down a bowl of soup. "Please… Try and eat something. For me."

Slowly he sat up, I passed him the minestrone.

I got up and walked towards the door, wanting him to be able to rest.

"If there's anything you need, just ring that bell." I said, looking at the door, I heard a little sneeze. "Ok?" I asked, turned around, since I'd heard no response. Instead of an ill demigod, found a squirrel, a brown furred red striped one.

I held my hand over my mouth, beginning to laugh. "Oh honey." I walked back over to him.

He sneezed again, turning back into human.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary okay?" I said, slinging his arms around my shoulder. We walked out of the Ares cabin, where I found those Stoll twins video taping.

"Conner, Travis, can you please get out of the way?" I said, while they held their camera's up, cracking themselves up about the spontaneous shapeshifting.

With another sneeze, I turned, this time he'd turned into a horse, a big brown stallion.

This was gonna be a long day.


	28. Solango for Guest

**A/N: As always I'm taking prompts and ships, and continues of other prompt and ship chapters! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Nico get up! Rise and shine!" I woke up to the sound of the door knocking and my boyfriend's voice through the wood.

"Will… let me sleep." I turned away in my bed wrapping myself up further in the black sheet.

The knob turned and the light shone through.

"Not today death boy! It's our anniversary! Which mean you." He said, now next to the futon. "Are coming with me to the movies." he pulled the sheets off. 'The movies' was actually the theater set up in the basement of the Big House from a projector.

I shivered. "Give it back, no fair." I flipped towards him now. His long blond hair and blue eyes in my face.

"C'mon… It's Harry Potter!" he gave me those sad puppy eyes.

"Didn't we just watch that last week?" I complained, yawning.

"No that was Frozen." Will sat down on the edge.

"You're such a nerd." I stretched, getting up.

"Excuse me Draco but that isn't your line, you're supposed to say 'My father is going to hear about this.'" Will stuck out his tongue. We liked to have reference battles frequently, lasting throughout entire days, most of the time no one understood what we were talking about.

"I'm just going to slytherOUT of this conversation." I rebuked.

"You're such a GriffenBORE." Will replied.

You can see how this might go on for awhile.

"Anyways. You'd better find your robes. I'm not going to get you new ones if they are lost. _Obviously_." Will said, walking out, ending with his best Snape impersonation.

"You need to get your priorities straight." I said, closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: I like the idea that Will is a total fanboy and Nico just goes along with it. And I was feeling the Harry Potter today.**


	29. PercyHazel, OMBAC's (abbreviated name)

**A/N: I am back and I am back with goodies! Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

When Hazel thought of her curse being washed away by a descendant of the sea god, she didn't imagine it would come like rain falling on panels of glass, slowly and covering. Percy's love for her were like waves, and everyday a scene of golden glistening sand being touched by sun. He treated her so gently.

Saying "I love you Hazel Levesque." brushing his fingers in her curly black hair, with the highlights of red vibrantly shimmer in light.

"I love you." I choked out, never unlocking from his sea green eyes.

How special she must be, she thought, for him to treat her so specially. How special he must be, to find such love for her, the kind heart.

"I'll never leave you." he spoke.

"You'll always have me on your side." She said.

He would protect her, and she would care for him. How special it is, for two so strong.


	30. Percabeth for animaljam

**A/N: I got this one over PM. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Daughter… I have to talk to you." Athena said as she cornered Annabeth in Olympus. Annabeth didn't fear her mother anymore, she didn't yearn for the respect from her mom like she did when she was young. Her mother had abandoned her, left her to die. Tartarus wouldn't have happened if Athena wasn't so prideful with Arachne.

"Son, we should talk." Poseidon said, across the throne room, sitting down on a fountain with Percy.

"I don't approve of your relationship with Poseidon's spawn." Athena began.

"I'm not sure I like you and Annabeth." the sea god twirled his trident's base in the palm of his hand.

"Mother, PERCY is hero just as much as our friend Jason, or your favorite, Odysseus." Annabeth spoke calmly.

"Dad, I know Athena is a-" Percy said.

"Stuck up hypocrite." Posideion tilted his head with a smile.

"But Annabeth… She's different…" Percy said.

"Percy is a fine demigod, sure. He's killed a few drakons, slayed a few demons. But can he love you? Will he take care of you? Something can turn a man, Annabeth." Athena said.

"Percy would do anything for me mom. He would never ever look at anyone else, and he will appreciate me. I think he's proven that. And I love him. No matter what you, or Hera, or anyone else thinks." Annabeth said. Athena sighed and nodded, walking away.

"Annabeth is more than smart or beautiful, she's the most amazing person in the world. She's got a heart stronger than anyone I know. And I'm lucky to have her. So I'm going to love her for the rest of my life if I can be so fortunate." Percy said. Poseidon nodded, and Percy and Annabeth meet at the middle, holding hands. They gave each other looks like 'I'm sorry my parents so self centered.' and than Percy whispered, giving her a smile like As long as we're together, right? Than Percy rested his head on her blond braid, and she whispered back.

" _Always_."

 **A/N: Sorry if the point of view is confusing, this is the best I could think of. Hope you still enjoyed it!**


	31. Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: You said maybe there should be a continuation for the road trip one and I loved it so... Here it is! Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I laced my fingers with Annabeth's, as we looked out on the dam.

Here it was. I'd meet Rachel here, being flown by angels, and nearly killed by a bunch of skeletons. Not to mention an encounter with Annabeth's mother.

Behind them Thalia and Nico were arguing, with Will in the middle, Piper and Jason flying above, and Frank waiting for Hazel to get out of the public restroom.

"When we were here before, all I could think about. All Grover and Thals could talk about. Was how much you'd like it here. How it was your favorite place." I whispered to Annabeth.

"You're right, it's amazing." She shook her head back and forth a little, like how she does when she's marveling. Than she rested her head on my jacket and said, "Thank you Seaweed Brain."

"Of course Wisegirl." I said, resting against the Yankees cap she had on.

"Sometimes… I thought… When we were down there. That I'd never be able to show you this." I sighed, she squeezed a little tighter.

"We have a lifetime now." Annabeth promised.

"What happened to Elysium?" I joked.

I could tell she was smiling.

"Now, are we going to go to the dam snack bar or what?"


	32. Fluff for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Another one I got over PM. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Pillow feathers were flying everywhere as Percy entered the room.

He gapped at the scene before him, how could they!?

"You started a pillow fight without me!" he shouted, launching himself at a couch to grab a sea green pillow, his weapon of choice. The Seven, Calypso, Katie, and not to mention Thalia were all armed already.

"Your here now aren't you!" Thalia said.

The partying chaos resumed, fits of laughter in intervals, music playing through a boom box. The Big House had become a sleepover crime scene. Soda bottles lay on the floor, empty popcorn bowls waiting to be refilled littering the blow up air-matresses.

The wheezing, exhausted, almost sweating moments came (yes that happens to demigods too) and everyone surrendered. Plopping down to their sleep bags.

"Okay, who's choosing the movie next?" Leo asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Me!" Piper laughed, raised her arm, putting in her disc of choice, a sappy romcom.

I snuggled up next to Katie and said, "Remember, it's just a movie."

She gabbed the tissue box in my gut, with a playful smile, her tongue sticking out. "You're the only one who's gonna be crying."

The other laughed.

"You've been burned Kelphead!" Thalia bit her lip.

"Really bro? I'm ashamed." Jason raised his eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh, I've seen you shed a tear too Grace." Leo reminded him. "Me. I'm macho man." he said, attempting to flex the muscle he did not have.

"As if! The Notebook made you sob!" Calypso called him out.

We all started cracking up as the intro rolled.


	33. Valdangelo for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Mind walking with me?" I asked, walking up to the steering command center Repair Boy whipped up.

"Course not babe, I can always take a break for you." Leo set his controller down, and winked walking over to me and putting his skinny arms around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, even if I found the obvious flirting one of his endearing qualities. It was nice he wasn't afraid to put himself out there.

"What is it you wanna talk about?" he asked. And even if he was the humorous type, he wasn't afraid to get serious, he just had his own way with dealing in grief versus mine. We both had different ways of handling it, like other people might show their emotions differently than other people. Ours just happened to be opposite.

"What makes you think I have something I wanna talk about." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your Nico, you always have something to talk about." Leo complained.

"I've been thinking about that line. To storm or fire the world must fall." I told him. A good thing was that he allowed me to open up more, almost contagiously.

"You're thinking I'm fire, and Jason is storm. You are torn between your amazing boyfriend, and your best friend. Well, I can promise, I'm not going to die." Leo caught on. Another line rung in my ears, 'An oath to keep with a final breath.' But that didn't make any sense. If he promised to not die, how could he could he keep that promise if he died?

"What if I loose you. What if you promise me your not gonna die, like Percy promised me my sister would be safe." I argued.

"Nico, that's your issue. You have to worry about everything, you linger on things."

"Maybe so…"

"I know so. Sometimes you just gotta let it slip through and forget about it."

How was I going to, when I couldn't imagine life without you?


	34. Percabeth for Snowy Analia

**A/N: Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Come on! No gladiator costume?" I complained, giving those seal puppy eyes.

"Percy, it's not even Halloween! Maybe in October." Annabeth took my hands.

"But in October they all be gone!" I said,

She rolled her eyes and sighed, we walked out and followed the stream of Saturday shoppers.

"Look at that!" Annabeth pointed to a huge book that had just come out.

"Annabeth, that's science fiction." I told her, a look of stricken realization hit her and we walked along.

"Wait, stop! Hot chocolate!" She snaked us through the crowd into a cafe, the one Reyna had gotten her addicted to before Leo blew up New Rome the last time we were here. Ordering one for both of us, with whip cream, cherry in a venti cup.

Paying for the drinks and sipping through plastic straws we ducked out.

We'd been walking for hours in the city, and finally the sun was going down.

Finding our way to a park and bench, we sat down. She pulled out a book, while I watched the kids on the jungle gym.

I'd gotten so lost in lost that it took me awhile to zone out and hear Annabeth say, "Percy what are you…"

Than she followed my gaze and smiled.

"Someday, those will be our kids." She whispered, and kissed me on the lips.


	35. Another PercyKatie, 6th Spectral King's

**A/N: I actually really like this one... I got it from a prompt over PM. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships, I'm running low! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I never meant to dig into Percy's privacy. It was a breezy warm summer night, with the stars glistening.

I was waiting for him to come, and it had been a few minutes. I decided to look around, I found a book, leather, tall, not very thick, sticking out from under his pillow. When I picked it up to put it further back in, it flipped open. Reading only the first line I knew it was his handwriting.

All of us demigods were supposed to write in a book, and have one complete by the end of the summer. You could write about anything. Mine was filled with poems, gardening tips, personal diaryishness stuff. His seemed to be about his quest, mostly about Tartarus. I was more skimming through and flipping through the pages rather than thoroughly reading.

He wrote about his friends, how he missed them, how he had nightmares about what had happened to him.

The writing looked and sounded better over time. But even things as recent as last week spoke about how he struggled with things.

Sometime, I would have to confront him, somehow. And when I heard his footsteps coming into his cabin, I slid it back under his pillow.

"Katie?" I heard Percy say.

"Yes?" I stood up as he entered the room.

I saw he was holding a golden fake flower. It glistened in the light.

"I was going to give you a bouquet, but it'd be cheesy. Besides, you already have so many flowers." He handed it to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered.

"Have I ever told you… How much I love you?"

"I love you more Katie." He wrapped his arms around my waist, we leaned in, and our lips touched in a perfect kiss. How did I deserve him?


	36. Perachel Luketh, KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Well done KoalaLover, nicely played. So this is an AU where Luke doesn't die, OBVI and the gods like healed him or something? And Percy really actually did like Rachel, which made her not become a Oracle. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships, I'm running low! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

What do you think when you think breaking ice between four people, these two couples? I don't know about you but logically I wouldn't jump in the frigid ice pool of double dates right away. There were 3 demigods, a mortal, and one very tense day.

"Should I have my brush dangling from my belt or would that be too obvious?" Rachel asked her now official boyfriend Percy.

"Come on Rach it can't be too bad. I'm sure everything gonna come out just fine. It's not like we're gonna kill each other or something." He instantly regretted his choice of words.

Meanwhile in the Athena cabin…

"How could he be such a Seaweed Brain! A double date? I knew he was oblivious but not THAT much." Annabeth tugged at her blond hair while putting it in a ponytail.

"Annie, careful, you don't wanna snap the tie again." Luke said, he was still sitting patiently on her bottom bunk as she paced, sure his energy was going to be more required at later times.

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you panicking?" she sighed plopped down next to him, slowly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am. But Percy is just trying to mend things, to show we all don't wanna ya know… harm each other. I can appreciate that. Lesser people wouldn't have had that much bravery." Castellan smoothly pointed out.

"Ugh, you're so logical. How can I deny that." she teased.

"Are you ready?" Luke stood, taking both of her hands.

"Let's just hope no one ends up storming off." Annabeth got up.

Later in New York…

The boys easy chatter began easily while they flowed through the crowd, they discussed sword tactics, stories, and having girlfriends.

"You know… I think all great relationships begin with one trying to kill each other." Percy laughed, Luke joining in with a constant either grateful, casual, or devilishly handsome smile. "Annabeth tried to kill you with a hammer… I accidently swiped my sword through Rachel…"

Behind them the discussion was more on stupid boy moments, art, and apologizes. Neither conversation would've made sense to the mob of 'normal humans' rushing along beside them.

"Here! This is the place!" Rachel speed walked up ahead pointing her index finger to a vegan cafe, Percy taking her hand and going along side her.

Annabeth and Luke caught up quickly on how it was going, trailing behind.

Popping in, an old bell ringing that was dangling from the door, they found a table. Luke and his girlfriend on the furthest booth, with Rachel and Percy on the closet booth. Quickly they scanned the menus and sorted out orders.

A man in his 30's, with a black beanie, with shirt, khakis, and hair to match, and dark eyes, in this classic waiter apron came up to them. "What may I serve you today?"

"One coffee, one blueberry and one mango smoothie, three apple coffee cakes, and a hot chocolate for me." Annabeth ordered.

With a nod, he turned around and headed into the small kitchen.

"So, where do we start?" Rachel asked.

"Favorite movies." Percy said. "I'll go first. Hmmm... No not Finding Nemo or Little Mermaid. Actually I'd have to go with Spiderwick."

"Titanic actually. I know, surprising. It's mainstream and sappy romance, but it's also about love and art." Rachel said.

"Hobbit. Desolation of Smaug to be exact." Annabeth leaned back.

"Thor, the first one." Luke laughed.

"Really dude? Superhero stuff?" Percy joined in laughing. Luke shrugged.

"It's funny." Luke defended himself. "Oh look, our drinks our here." he sneakily changed the topic. The same waiter came back, with a tray of plastic cups, everyone took theirs.

"Thank you." Rachel passed him the cash and they headed out the door.

"Where now gang?" Percy sipped his blue beverage while getting into the car.

"Longs Island Museum." Annabeth got in back

"I second that." Rachel came in, next to Annabeth.

"Okay, but then we are seeing a movie." Luke complained, getting into shotgun.

Weight of Living began to play through the stereo, Rachel and Percy singing along, snapping their fingers, Luke mouthing the lyrics at Annabeth, who was rolling her eyes.

The girls enjoyed the paintings and old day artifacts at the Longs Island , Annabeth discussing the Ploch-Williamson Barn, while the boy enjoyed the Samuel H. West Blacksmith Shop.

They actually ended up stay there a long time, until 4:30 o'clock, a half an hour before it closed.

They drove off, to the Regal Cinema Deer Park. Eventually they agreed on a action movie with a well known director, celebrity cast, that was playing on a IMAX. Popcorn, slushies, candy bars, all that good stuff, as their tide over till dinner. They were doing exactly what normal people would've done.

The girl sat together in the middle, which Annabeth thought was safest, and their respective boyfriend on each side of them, holding their hands.

"Aren't you demigods worried about something as popular as a movie theater being a hunting place for monsters?" Rachel whispered.

"Movie theaters are actually pretty safe, since there aren't any cellphones, which makes us being without any not as detectable." Annabeth replied softly, with a shrug.

"Make sense." Rachel agreed.

"Sussshhhh the movie is starting." Percy made the, quiet motion, and put his arm around Rachel's shoulder, who leaned against him, Luke and Annabeth doing the same. Darned chair were uncomfortable but not impossible to work with. A little like them if you think about it, not easy, but still worth it.


	37. Percabeth for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: 1700's... Interesting... I did a little research and this is what I could come up with. I actually kinda like how it turned out. As always, I'm taking prompts and ships. Continuations of old one shots I did too! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm getting bored saying that...**

Percy Jackson was a fur hunter from New Amsterdam, with a small poor family of him and his mother, holding the weight of making money for food for both of them. Annabeth Chase was a wealthy British girl with a father who designed buildings.

On a hot day, Perseus was carrying wooden planks, trying to help the reconstruction after the fires. Annie had her nose in her book, laying on a step, like an English Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"Excuse me." He said lugging it over his head, causing her to sit up and scoot aside, she examined his blue eyes as he walked up the stairs, how he was the hardest worker and sweatiest one of all of the workers her father hired.

She curled her lips. She'd never meet anyone quite like him.

All day, as she rested against a tree, she couldn't help but glance at him every so often. She liked the way his hair parted, how he stayed out of the crowds way and like to be alone.

It was like magnetism, she thought. How he attracted her.

How silly... She chided herself and went back to her book.

He wouldn't even notice her, she looked like all the other privileged blond haired girls. If I were him, that's what I'd think. He'd want her for money, not for 'love'.

It only took a second for her to be proven wrong for the first time.

"Excuse me, may I sit next to you?" She looked up.

Oh holy Hera those sea blue eyes...

 **A/N: Maybe Annabeth a little OOC... Oh well. It's AU.**


	38. ThaliaApollo for OBAoC

**A/N: Got this one over PM. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships, even continuations of my old one shots! This is an AU where Thalia's been dating Apollo during Titan's Curse. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Under the moonlight in the sky, in the thick forest of pine, Thalia waited.

It got to a point where she gave up checking her watch and huffed, walking for her bow.

But a voice stopped her. "Did you really think I wouldn't show up?"

Whiplashing behind her, she found the golden hair and the blue eyes that was familiarity, and the smile and crush that wasn't.

"I can't go anything further Apollo." she said, her voice quivering.

"Oh Thalia, without you the quest will die off. I know this much." Apollo said, moments before she buried her head in his shoulder. "Thals this isn't you. What happened?"

"Bianca died… I could've saved her. I know I could've. There had to have been something I could do." She spoke as a few small tears starting to trickle down her throat.

"Someone was going to die. It couldn't have been you. How would I feel? How would Annabeth feel?" He set the tips of his fingers on her short hair.

Thalia knew what she would have to do, and she could do this. Forget Apollo and join the huntress. The god would eventually leave her anyway, and he knew her choice already, though he didn't speak it. It was the way she saw the form of Luke in him that caught her, like seeing Luke happy.

"You have to go, before Zeus finds you." She turned away, wiping tears.

"Thalia, wait! Don't go!"

But she was already walking away. Maybe this was how Luke felt, inclined to make his own decision despite the small tug he found from somebody else. Did he really see her like that? It didn't matter anymore. No boy did.


	39. Katie and Percy for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Another one over PM. Don't forget to send in your prompts and ships, even requesting my old one shots get continuations! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Looking out at the empty courtyard, empty chairs in rows, graduation seemed like such a sad thing.

A diploma in hand, sipping on a blue can of coke (a treat from the Stolls).

It would be New Rome now, and then who knows what.

"Hey Graduate, what you doing out here all along?" Without looking behind me I knew it was Katie, her small arms wrapping around me. I smiled. "How about we head home for some blue cookies, your mom and little sister are waiting." She took my hand, we walked back to the car.

I was missing camp. It almost felt like I was being kicked out. Like 'You've done your time and been a pawn. Now shoo!"

Back in the Jackson apartment, Annabeth was taking care of the party details in Katie's leave.

Everyone was there, Chiron looking like Mr. Bruner, Travis and Conner, Clarisse and Chris, the Seven, Reyna, Solango was making an appearance, even Grover and Juniper, who Percy didn't even know were in New York.

As the door knock, Sally opened it with a big smile on her face, blue decorations and quest references littered across her living room.

When Percy walked inside, his eyes were wide as everyone screamed, "Surprise!" Matching the banner that said "Surprise, Our Seaweed Brain!"

There was a mob line of hugs, thank you and bunch of emotional blubbering.

"Did you make this?" Percy got to asking Katie.

"We all did, you'll always be our Seaweed Brain, Percy." She kissed him, causing clapping and cheering.


	40. Solango family for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: I hope this is what he was going for... I got it over PM of course btw. This is longer than my second book in the fanfic series first chapter is... 0-o Feel free to send in your ships and prompts, even request old ones get continued! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Lord Hades are you sure this is a good idea?" Persephone asked.

"He's my son. I didn't even know he was gay, Persephone. Do you want to know how I found out? Poseidon told me. MY BROTHER knew before I did. Now all the gods probably think Apollo cares more for my son than I do." I said, adjusting the tie. Why did we invent tuxedos so itchy?

"Do you think it's wise to take him to an ITALIAN restaurant, husband?" she rested her placid cold fingers on the blade of my shoulder.

"His mother was Italian. SHE liked Italian food. HE is Italian. HE likes Italian food. Must you ask such questions?"

Meanwhile in Hades Cabin...

"Just one more question. Why does he want to meet me?" Will leaned over, his blond curls getting in my eyes.

I sigh again before saying, "All he said is that he, by himself, is taking us out to dinner." I put my sopping hair back in a pony tails, disgruntled and unsatisfied.

"Stop it, you look fine." Will buttoned up the black long sleeve button down I wore over a matching tank top. With matching black jeans.

"Oh sure Mr. Entirely Perfect As I'm About To Meet Boyfriend's Parents." I subconsciously straightened his yellow tie, that matched his white button down and navy khakis.

"Love you too." Will pulled back a strand of rouge hair.

One awkward and entirely conversationless limo ride later (driven by Jules Albert), and we pulled into.

I bit my lip.

Olive Garden.

Are you KIDDING me?

Beside me, Will cringe sympathetically as Hades got out the door.

My significant other himself had made the mistake of inviting me to Olive Garden for our first date (and this was 9 months ago.) If it hadn't been after a concert and for the good company (who explained it wasn't for the formal, it was for the food) I would've probably ended up leaving after an argument stating Olive Garden was as much of a fancy Italian restaurant as Death of a Bachelor was emo.

Instead of choosing the use of analogy option as above, my teeth just continued to grind in stress of frustration as looked away in disbelief.

Sitting down at the table silently, my boyfriend couldn't stand it anymore. "I hate to sound... Um... Ungrateful... But what made you decide to take us out to eat?" Hand it to Will to be the one who talks first.

"Gods do not spend enough time with their children Solace. That is the truth. I may not be able to interfere..."

"Can I just say something sir?" Will interrupted, this scary dead serious look on his face. "I have been threatened to be stabbed in the arm, thrown to wolves, chased by sharks... And the weirdest one by far... have my head examined by my shrink half sister, while she makes me go through 30 of the worst concerts in the world video while naming every musician who started in California, their last name first, backwards. The last one she said herself, and I'm sure she is absolutely serious, Hades. But still, none of these would be more scarring than the idea I was stupid enough to forget how much I care about Nico. And I know he's your son. And I know you love him. But I'm the one who took care of him when he came to camp, scared by werewolves, FADING. I will do everything I can do to make sure he's not hurt. I'm here for him when you are not."

"Will..." My voice was quiet, I wasn't sure if I was amazed, embarrassed, scared, or honored.

"And if you're here to really be there for him I'm glad, okay?" It was Will who said this. "But if you aren't, I will be."

And then Hades said "You speak well Will Solace. For a son of Apollo. I was not sure of who you are, and what you intend with my son."

"Dad!" I complained.

"You showed bravery, and so you obliviously are not feigning your loyalty. Otherwise you wouldn't have spoken up for yourself, you might not even have shown. I have nothing wrong with you and my son."

Will stared in surprise.

"As for you Nico. Remember what I said. Not many of my children feel happy. I see now that you are. You've managed to show them, and me. I will pay for the dinner, you two enjoy. And Nico, you aren't alone." My father slipped a package, it looked old and dusty, like it's been forgotten, wrapped in white and skull design. He walked away, and slow and careful I opened it up.

"What is it Nico?" Will asked.

"It's... My Mythomagic."

I maybe smiled just a little bit, the old cards up against the skin of my palm.

 **A/N: I had a bad experience with Olive Garden so I'm sorry. XD**


	41. Percabeth for animaljam 2

**A/N: I got this one over PM from the original prompt giver. I really love it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"So I bet your mom was giving you a hard time about me wasn't she?" I said as we got into the backseat of a cab.

"Ah, not too bad. I was able to stop it before she got into too much of a roll." Annabeth said, sitting next to me.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

I gave him the address and turned my attention back to my girlfriend.

"How about your dad? What did he say?" She asked while clipping in her seat belt.

"Not much. He doesn't like Athena but I think deep down inside he likes you. Who wouldn't?" I scooted closer to her.

"How slick of you Jackson." She smiled and set her head on my shoulders, and we spent the ride holding hands, resting next to each other.

"Well… At least we can count on our parents being good with it." I grinned as we walked up into the small New York apartment, where we joined the close family only party going on.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain." She whispered, and kissed me on the check.

"Happy anniversary Wise Girl."

 **A/N: Ha, a twist! It was August 18th that the last one and this one took place on!**


	42. LukePiper for animaljam 2

**A/N: Another one over PM from animaljam. As always, send in your prompts and ships, or ask for a continuation of previous ones! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm sure you've figured that out by now though...**

"I don't know how long this can go on Luke." I wiped a small tear trickling down my cheek. He was the dangerous boy to her dangerous girl. Falling into this with such a grasp on each other.

"It's up to you Piper. If you need to move on… Find someone who can love you now. I won't hold it against you." he said, walking back and forth.

"It's just… I would do anything to really know you… To be able to hold you hand…"

"To actually kiss…" He spoke with a sigh and nod.

"I've become so attached. And I just want you to…" I shook.

"It can't get this… unhealthy. We both expect something from this. And I care about you so I want you to find someone who can make you happy. I can't be the one dragging you down… Because… Honestly… Because I love you.. Love you more then I've loved anyone for a long time."

"I love you too Luke. How selfish and caring you really are. And the way you're so intriguing… But... I..."

"Don't say anything."

"I… I... can't…"


	43. KatiePercy for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Yet another one of these gems, asked for over PM. As always, send in your prompts and ship, or ask for continuations of old ones! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My hand felt for the blue box in the back pocket and the door opened.

"Ready?" she looked sparkling in a glittery green dress, standing in the door frame of her cabin.

I smiled and laced my arm in hers.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I walked with her to the strawberry field.

Finally it came into view, sparkling like stars, the light wrapping up the pillars. A marble white gazebo. A short long table with candles and sparkling grape juice (alcohol was banned in camp).

"Did you do this?" her green eyes were wide, walking up to it and touching the carvings.

"Well Leo built it, but I did the decorations and design." I nervously tap my fingers on my jacket.

"It looks amazing. What is this all about?" Katie said, mouth hanging open.

I get down on one knee, and flip open the top, to show a ring, all with a deep breath. "Katie Gardner. I have never loved anyone like I love you, I will never love anyone like you. You can heal me when I'm not just bent, but broken. And I know you will always be there. I want you to know I will always be there for you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


	44. Surprise for OBAOFC

**A/N: They gave me a few choices (over PM) and this is the one I choice! I hope people like it! Send in your prompts and ships, or continuations of old ones! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sally Jackson loved Montauk more than anything.

Her uncle had taken there as a child, after her parents died in an airplane crash.

The sand in her toes, a leather book, her only treasure, in her hand.

Anytime she could, she would come here.

The pencil, twisting it her fingers.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Looking up she found a man, black long hair and sea green eyes, tan skin and hawaiian shirt, and these cream khaki shorts. He didn't look like any man she'd ever seen.

She was curious what he was doing here, and why he was talking to her, but he didn't seem to be threatening. She moved over to the side a little and set her book down.

"I was wondering what you were reading." he leaned back on his hand.

"Writing actually. I want to publish a book." she said, curiously.

"You're an author then. Good. I've been wondering what to read." She subtly raised a eyebrow. "Most people I come across aren't willing to take the time to suggest a good paperback."

"I'm sure I could suggest a few." I curled my lips.

"Maybe we could meet sometime, and you could tell me about your book, over dinner?" he grinned.

"We will see." I got up, with a smile, leaving him to wonder, I turned around and walked away.

"Will I see you here again?" he asked.

"What's your name?" I looked behind to see him.

"Poseidon."


	45. Reynabeth for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Um... OH MY GODS I** **LOVE** **them! I ship it so much! Got this over PM I hope I did them justice... Still taking request (ships and prompts) and continuations of old ones! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hello daughter of Athena." I slunk into the couch, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend.

"Hello daughter of Bellona." Annabeth rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I brought hot chocolate." she passed me a plastic cup.

"You, are a godsend, Chase." I put my feet up on a table.

"A schist load of work again?" she asked.

"Yup." Then I noticed the bags under her eyes. "You too?"

She sighed then stood up, "How about I order some takeout and we rent a movie?"

"Didn't I just say that I had work to do?" I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head back and forth with a smirk-smile.

"Neither of us will ever stop working, Reyna. One of us has to pull the cord once and awhile." Annabeth laughed.

"OK. But you do remember it's my turn to pick." I grabbed the Apple TV remote.

"Chinese, right? Lo mein?" she began to write on a slip of paper.

"Don't forget, egg rolls." I smiled, watching her.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Annie smirked, grabbing for a bag strap.

"Uh huh. And I'm paying." I got up, and swiped my wallet.

"Out smarted me again." She grinned.

"I don't think anyone could outsmart you, maybe a tie…"

She rolled her eyes, and punched me playfully, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Come on Arellano."


	46. Wedding for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Hello my Blue Cokes (that's your official fan name btw)! Time for some need self promo (sorry, I will only do it in every chapter I publish today, and never again, don't hate me), I have this awesome thing called Little Bit of Me Left, and another called Who Are You and Other Amnesiacs's Questions, which is part of a series, so yeah, I think you should check them out. As always, send in your prompts and ships, or EVEN ask for continuations of other one shots I've made that you like. Another PM requested Percy/Katie gem. Also, it was Frank's birthday yesterday, whoop whoop! Also... I'm sick. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no big surprise.**

One night when Percy walked into his cabin, he found his fiance, Katie, passed out on the couch. It was 9 o'clock, or maybe even 10. Quietly he set his stuff down and walked over, sitting at the edge.

"Katie…?" he softly said.

She shifted, stretching, then sat up. She smiled sheepishly, "Hi…"

"What happened?" he curled his arms around her, like she would.

"Piper was done asking question, I mean taking suggestions. And I came back here to destress a little," She yawned. Weeks of wedding planning were making her beyond tired. "I didn't even noticed I'd fallen asleep."

"That's okay. How long have you been here?" Percy wondered.

"Since three, maybe four. The meeting ran a little early since she wanted to wait for the cake samples. What time is it?" her eyes were still watery from waking up.

"Your sisters have to be worried sick. Here, I'm going to take you back."

"Okay." She said as she yawned, then fell back asleep, slowly and gently he lifted her bridal style and softly carried her back into her bed in the Demeter cabin.

 _2 weeks later:_

The chimes rang, and the bride walked down the aisle in a laced long sleeve white gown, and this wheat color golden lining and tiara. The colors of her amber hair and leaf eyes went soft, her figure glowing. Today she was a goddess, a goddess of beauty and divine joy.

The bridesmaids in pink, the groomsmen in blue, and Percy himself wearing a tuxedo, black with a navy blue bowtie, (thanks to the help of Paul and a now happily sobbing Sally).

It was your perfect wedding, no one would ruin it for the widely known 'good girl' of camp. She was sweet, and had helped most everyone at camp at one time (and most of camps was there, with some Roman friends).

There was 50 people, sitting in the rows set outside, in the fields next to the strawberry crop. Flowers laid on the floor, and light strung, brightening the event.

Now all there was left was one thing.

She reached the end, with the biggest of her smiles.


	47. Another Surprise for OBAOFC

**A/N: Hello my Blue Cokes (that's your official fan name btw)! Time for some need self promo (sorry, I will only do it in every chapter I publish today, and never again, don't hate me), I have this awesome thing called Little Bit of Me Left, and another called Who Are You and Other Amnesiacs's Questions, which is part of a series, so yeah, I think you should check them out. As always, send in your prompts and ships, or EVEN ask for continuations of other one shots I've made that you like. Also, it was Frank's birthday yesterday, whoop whoop! Also... I'm sick. This is another one of the ones where I got to choice from a list and they don't know which one I choice. I love it! Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no big surprise.**

"Dear brother when are you going to stop friendzoning that poor girl." Travis spoke like a British boarding school student. An annoying British boarding school student. Which happens sometimes, occasionally one of us loses their fake, but believable American accent. "You're treating her like… Well... a best friend."

"But she is my best friend." I raised an eyebrow.

"Not my point. She's more than that." he shook his head determinedly. I rolled my eyes. "If you don't ask her out I'll tell Chiron you took the pictures of him with curlers in his hair." he hung his head high.

"You wouldn't!" I glared at him.

"Oh please." he said like 'Don't you know me?' and dangled the strap of our camera.

"Fine." I bit my lips and cursed him in Greek.

"Just trying to repay you for the dish washing incident!" He shouted back.

The interior walls of Hecate Cabin were lined with Hogwarts stuff and cabinets, it was dark with Black Walnut wood and stuffy hot from the cauldrons that were bubbling.

"Hey Conner!" Lou Ellen waved from her desk, where she was drawing out some alchemy. Little did people know that Hecate kids were actually really smart, especially with science.

She had this bright pink, long wavy hair (that was naturally ebony), with unsettling green eyes, and pale freckled skin, with a crooked smile.

"Heyyyy!" I, as casually as I could, made my way over to her, sitting in the chair next to her.

"So, what's up?" she swirled the seat over towards me.

"Um. There's this beach party at Montauk, and Percy's inviting all the couples to come. And I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me." I surged my nervous energy into tapping my fingers on my jeans.

"Oh. Yeah. As like friends? So we can set off some prank or something with Travis and Katie?" she didn't meet my eyes.

"Well actually, I was wondering if you could go, like as my date. Like date date." My sandel's sole bouncing off the floor.

"I'd love to, sounds nice." I could hear her goofy smile.

I look up, definitely giving an even goofier smile.

 **A/N: First off, I gave Lou Ellen an appearance, second, I made Travis and Conner British and third, I made a reference to the Hecate cabin being witches wizards from Harry Potter headcanon, and fourth, I connected this to my Tratie chapters.**


	48. PercyZoe for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Hello my Blue Cokes (that's your official fan name btw)! Time for some need self promo (sorry, I will only do it in every chapter I publish today, and never again, don't hate me), I have this awesome thing called Little Bit of Me Left, and another called Who Are You and Other Amnesiacs's Questions, which is part of a series, so yeah, I think you should check them out. As always, send in your prompts and ships, or EVEN ask for continuations of other one shots I've made that you like. Also, it was Frank's birthday yesterday, whoop whoop! Also... I'm sick.** **WARNING: Character death.** **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no big surprise.**

"You… You shouldn't have… Ladon wouldn't have hurt me…" Zoe's worn down body shook.

But when Percy seen the dragon lunge for her, he had to step in front.

And later, holding the sky, had been too much.

He'd interfered with the prophecy, and he'd die because of it.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry." Percy reached out to her face, freckled and fair, tears streaming down her cheek.

"First Bianca… Now you…" She shook.

"Listen to me. You've gotta help Thalia, she's going to be going through a lot, she needs to win, we need to win. I was never gonna make it… I knew that. But you are. You're going to be known, okay? Don't let Hercules win. Tell my mother, tell my friends, that there wasn't anything they couldn't have done, and that I love them. And Zoey, I was mad you were a huntress, cause I liked you so much. I guess I can say that now that I'm already dead." Percy laughed drily.

Her lower lip quivered, "I… I know… And Percy. You're a true man. You really are."

 _"Tell the stars I say hello."_

 **A/N: Okay, it's short, but packed with emotion (hopefully). Honestly, I feel it's sorta cliche, so I apologize. Also, Artemis please please don't hurt me.**


	49. PercyPhoebe for Guest

**A/N: Hello my Blue Cokes (that's your official fan name btw)! Time for some need self promo (sorry, I will only do it in every chapter I publish today, and never again, don't hate me), I have this awesome thing called Little Bit of Me Left, and another called Who Are You and Other Amnesiacs's Questions, which is part of a series, so yeah, I think you should check them out. As always, send in your prompts and ships, or EVEN ask for continuations of other one shots I've made that you like. Also, it was Frank's birthday yesterday, whoop whoop! Also... I'm sick. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no big surprise.**

"Help, somebody help! Phoebe's hurt!" I could hear Bianca's scream across the way, and I ran.

Must be the so called 'hero' instinct I have, but I followed the sound the Di Angelo girl's shouting till I was inside the Artemis Cabin.

"Stupid Stolls, they put centaur blood on her shirt. As soon as she touch it, this happened." one of the girls pointed to a ginger, who looked like she could be from Ares cabin, who know had welts already all over her skin.

I walked over to Phoebe, the redhaired girl, slung one of her arms around my shoulder and began to walk with her, helping her get outside. "Come, we're gonna get you to the infirmary."

"Hey, boy, wait!" Someone warned me, but out of confusion I continued on.

It was easy tiny little baby steps, till I finally got her there, with this strange burning on my skin, and she fell down into a mattress.

Lee Fletcher came bolting in, "What's wrong?"

"Centaur blood on her shirt. She touched it and…" I collapsed into a chair.

He shook his head back and forth, then shouted to one of his younger siblings, a mini him, "Hey Will, get us some benadryl over here and some water!" he tore open a cabinet and furiously dug through it, till he found a bottle, from inside he tore out green, rigged leaf.

"Here." he handed it to me. My eyesight became a little blurry. I gave him a confused look. "You came in contact." he reminded me.

That's what the huntress had been warning me about… I started feeling itchy and so I took, he made a chomping motion, and I swallowed it.

"Is she… Is she gonna be fine?" I yawned, becoming drowsy.

"She'll be fine, get some sleep." he promised, and I passed out.

"Hey. Mr. Heroic." I felt someone poke at me.

I opened my eyes, and saw it was Phoebe.

"I figured I'd better thank you." She sat up.

"I didn't it was contagious." I laughed.

"I know. But still, I think it was sweet." she flashed a quick smile, and turned around. "For a guy." She teased harshly.

"What's the deal with you huntresses? Why do you hate males so much?" I complained.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mostly it because we have a past or history with them. It seems the better option to give it up altogether."

"It doesn't make sense." I turned away.

"Hey, watch it. Not all guys are so great and grand like you think you are you know." she snapped.

"What's your story then?" I nodded to her.

"I'm not some secretive scared girl, Jackson. I joined a long time ago. I thought I could trust my father, I made a deal with him, and still, he tried to marry me off." she said.

"You know, it doesn't work like that anymore." I told her.

"Yes, I do know. I just haven't meet anyone who I'd wanna be with, so much so that'd I'd leave my hunting sister, and it doesn't matter to me to look." she shrugged.

Huh.

 **A/N: I didn't build on the romance part much. But I don't like huntress/character pairings so... Yeah. Artemis please don't hurt me.**


	50. Solango for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Happy a month anniversary Blue Cokes! The first chapter published was May 8th! WHOOP WHOOP. This was requested from the Percy Katie requester, so I guess there won't be Katie Percy kids yet? (this is towards KoalaLoverABC-123) But of course someone can request that. Cause you can send in prompt, ships, and request for continuations of other ships and prompts! (I purposefully sounded like a sale person). Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nico was no longer the angsty teenager who didn't believe anyone could love him, Will was no longer just the crush that would change Nico's life for the better, they were the love that drove happiness and hope.

In the night lit by stars and lights on strings, I waited, a fittingly yellow box in my hand, on the doorstep of the hospital my boyfriend worked at.

Will drove in his car and parked, expecting to be on a long night-shift taking care of patients, as his boss had told him. Still not noticing the surprise waiting for him.

When he looked up, after opening the door, his eyes were brighter than they'd ever been, and then they feel upon mine.

He walked up to me, slowly, a shock smile on his glowing face.

"Will Solace, I know we are young. Well… Technically I'm OLD… But we have loved each other for a long time. You have been there for me, and I've been there for you. I don't know of anyone in the world who could make me happy like you do. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" I bent down on one knee, and opened the top.

He fumbled for something in his pocket. And then pulled out his own box, it was a night black box.

"I… I was gonna startle you and have a co worker call you over in emergency… Saying I'd fainted or something…" He laughed.

I got up and shook my head back and forth, "I'd never believe you fainted, Solace." I chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around me.

 _"Yes."_


	51. Lounner for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Haha, yes! I ship it I ship it! A million times yes! *clears throat* You know what else is awesome? It's our (this story) one month anniversary, Blue Cokes! Happy Anniversary! Send in your prompts and ships and also... Continuations of other ships and prompts! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The golden sand was glistening, and the aluminum of coke cans shone from the sun, while the waves sparkled blue. It was a gorgeous day, for New York at least. Personally, it was what I saw back at home everyday.

"Hey El, Con! Why don't you swim with us?" Travis called out, waving from the sea.

His brother shrugged and looked at me with a smile.

"Sure!" I smile, put my hair up in a green hair-tie. I stripped off my long Vegas Lights dress/shirt and denim shorts, to show my red bikini top and small matching colored swim trunks.

Once my feet touched the water, I dived in, submerging absolutely soaked and grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, want a Fanta?" Conner stood next to me in the wave, holding a tall glass bottle.

"Why thank you." I took the cap off, and stored in a the pocket of my swim suit bottom.

"Of course." he began to backpedal, floating.

"Do you have a lot of places like this in England?" I asked.

"Not really. How about you? Many beaches in Maine?"

"Oh yes. I love the water." I dived down, and attempted to spiral.

He laughed smiley. "You know, you are so much more light hearted then your siblings.'

"I'm going to take that as a complement?" I knitted an eyebrow, confused.

"Oh it's just, there all serious and stuff. Like the worlds gonna end tomorrow."

"Haha, I know what you mean. That's why I hang out with you." I punched him playfully.

"Aha, now it makes sense." he teased.

"Hey you two love birds! It's dinner time!" Percy shouted from the grill.

"I hadn't even realized we were the only ones still out here…" Connor made his way back to shore.

"Yeah… Me neither..."


	52. Leyna for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: This is an AU that Reyna isn't cursed by Aphrodite's or whatever. Enjoy! OH and by the way... No biggie but... Happy a month anniversary Blue Cokes! Yes, this story was published first on May 8th! Still taking prompts and ships and continuations of prompts and ships! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Reyna was beautiful girlfriend Leo would ever have, if he ever had another girlfriend (He was positive he never would). And wearing a grey parka and purple jacket, with these cute books that matched her hair, she looked past irresistible, she was unbelievable.

Which was why she had been able to convince me to go skating. Ice skating.

Flame boy + no balance + skates + frozen water = Never a good idea.

"It isn't going to hurt you, frostbites aren't caused like that." Reyna teased, taking my hands.

She talked to me like one of her new recruits, when she was being nice and sympathetic. Very caring, slow, with humored patiences.

I would watch her eyes and her smile. She made me feel more grounded, not dumb like some out of my league girls feel.

Let me tell ya, Uncle Leo was a quick learner. Soon I was not falling every five second, and able to move around for about 15 minutes before landing right on my butt.

"Good good, now try turning around. Really fast." she said, I must've looked like I was hit with a frying pan. "I won't let you fall, Chistoso." she smiled.

And okay, I tried, I did really well, I thought I had it. For about 2 seconds.

Then I came crashing down, towards her, quickly she caught me, but then she slipped, and landed, me on top of her.

"Well how… embarazoso. I'm a stupid torpe with these mi nina." I mentally cursed myself.

"Cállate." She softly said, and then, no lie or embellishment (sorry Gandalf, I know it's a great story), she kissed me.

 **A/N: Yes, I made a Hobbit reference. XD**


	53. Frazel for animaljam

**A/N: HAPPY A MONTH ANNIVERSARY BLUE COKES. Yes, this was originally published May 8th! Send in your prompts and ships and continuations of previous ones! This was sent over PM. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It took three people telling her Frank liked her for her to notice that he did in fact have a crush on her.

And with Qual, it had taken her 11 months to notice he was hitting on her.

OBVIOUSLY Hazel wasn't the greatest with guys.

It had been maybe three weeks since she'd known… And she hadn't given it anything deciding thoughts, only nervousness.

If she choice Qual, the hot, outgoing, one she would lose her closest friend.

If she choice Frank the nice cute klutz one, everyone would be ashamed of her.

'It's your choice. There's a third outcome.' If there was anything Hecate taught her, it was that. And right now, she'd reached a crossroads.

Frank was waiting for her in their normal meetup, in his blue hoodie and this huge backpack, shooting her a smile when she looked over.

Then she looked over at Qual, with his 'groupies', a bunch of guys.

She walked over to Qual.

"Hey Haze, what's up?" he grinned.

Boy were his blue eyes distracting.

"Hey Qual, can I talk with you in private for a second?" she took him aside.

"Sure thing."

Hazel noticed him shrugging to his friends.

Her words finally came out with a bit of struggle, "I… I like somebody else."

"Oh…" His eyes gazed to the person in question.

"I mean, it's not personal." She promised.

"Of course." He playfully punched her.

"So, I'll see ya around." She smiled in relief.

"Yeah, see you around Haze."

She walked over to Frank, sitting next to him on the bench, "Hi."

"Hi. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just had to tell him… I wasn't interested." she promised. He nodded. "Hey Frank?"

"Yeah?" he turned towards her.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"


	54. Piper Percy for Obleiskx

**A/N: Heeyyyyyyzzzz! I got a lot of chapters for you today! This is one I got over PM. As always, send in your prompts and ships and request continuations of ones I had before! Also I'd liked to note, this is an AU where Percabeth never happened (wouldn't that suck?). Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was kinda hard to surf, in the middle of Longs Island.

That's what I'd do on an extremely scorching day like today. And I needed something, cool, something chill. Most of all, I need something FUN.

I was incredibly bored, like when math homework is calling to be done and you go mindnumb.

But the first step, was getting outside.

Even in just a blue crop top and shorts, I couldn't stand it. Not being sheltered by (weak but tides you over) air conditioning, I was going to be sweaty in five minutes. Sctrach that: second.

The concrete of the volleyball court was burning on the soles of my sandals as I walked across it. Will and a few of his gifted siblings were playing, but only they could stand the burn of a unmerciful sun.

Two girls from the Hermes cabin were trying to holding it out, selling water, lemonade, and suntan lotion (they must've stolen it from the infirmary), but they were drenched. (This was how we ran out of ice cream and popsicles, the first day of the heat wave.)

I was heading where most people had gone, to the canoe lake. Not to mind the fact I wasn't wearing a swimsuit, I'd just go in my clothes. I was already imagining diving in it…

But then I stopped. Occasionally there are these strange off putting moments, where I think, 'What would have Silena done?' that's when I turned, and headed off for the stables instead, where the pegasus's would be trapped in these hot temperatures.

I wasn't the only one who'd thought about the winged horses. There were already fans blowing, and the windows were open for the kind breeze.

"Hey Piper." Percy waved, I hadn't noticed him blending in with Blackjack. He must've just driven down from his apartment for the day, since he was still wearing a navy shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey Jackson. Of course, their lord returns to save them in their great moment of need." I teased, smiling.

"It's good to see you." he smiled, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

When he pulled back I began to pet Reyna's stallion Guido mane, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Homework, lots of homework. Who would've thought I'd need to study so much in the summer?" He laughed.

"Haha, you're usually on some quest, off saving the world. You're not used to a normal school break." I teased.

"Oh right… And how about you? Chiron told me camp is well." he asked.

"Good, mainly I stay up late at night, reading magazines in secret to give love advice. Lots of makeup training, provided to me by Drew of course. The norm." I shrugged.

He nodded repeatedly, like he was crossing off a list, "And Jason?"

I didn't say anything, "I haven't talked with him much, but we're good. Just friends works out for us. I don't think anyones disappointed."

"Well, I hope you find someone. And that someday, you'll be giving yourself needed love advice." His grin was honest. He looked out the window, up to the clouds. "You know, up there. It'd be a lot cooler. Blackjack was begging me to go.

"Have you flown two person before?" I asked.

"No. But it can't be the most dangerous thing I've ever done." he smirked.

"True, that." I agreed.

"First off, you are going to want some heeled boots." he looked in the dusted cupboard.

"You sound like my siblings." I laughed.

He pulled out a pair of worn down brown ones, "Here, these should fit."

I tried them on, surprisingly they were snug enough to stay on, but gave enough space to be comfortable, "Next time someone asks, I'm going to you for shoe sizes." (We'd lost the measurer in an argument a long while ago.)

"Okay, now you need a helmet." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him. Safety precautions weren't usually supplied at camp. "Just kidding, that's pretty much it. Until you get on."

Careful not to kick Blackjack, I balanced on foot holder (no I don't know the proper turn but I don't think the son of thecreator of horses knows either), and swung my leg over in the other one.

"Good, now I'm going on behind you." Which he did with ease. "Blackjack knows what's he doing, relax." he promised.

Carefully, with an exaggerated trot, we made it out.

"Alright. Now he's going to gallop and gain speed, so just… Make sure to not fall off." he advised.

"Very helpful." I leaned forward, unsure what to expect.

Blackjack raced into a bolt, you could feel him getting higher and higher after each time he hit the ground.

Soon we were off the ground, going further up in the sky. We'd be the crazy kids who flew on the hottest day at Camp Half Blood.

You know how heat can make you drowsy? Almost delirious? Remember that.

An inch at a time, I spread my hands out as far as I could, lifting them up, till they were straight across with each other.

Percy's face ended up being right next to mine, since he didn't want a mouth full of flapping hair.

"Isn't this great?" He had to shout for me to hear him, even though he was right by my ear.

"It's amazing!" I nodded.

"You ready?" He asked putting his arms around my waist.

"No!" I laughed.

Blackjack went into a vertical dive bomb heading straight for the open field of grass.

The wind thrashed us on every adrenaline rushed inch of our bodies, I may or may not have screamed. It was like riding the scariest, most unsafe, and unsupervised roller coaster. And I hadn't pulled my arms back in.

"Hang on, we're about to land!" Percy announced, grabbing me tighter (which felt nice).

Blackjack went straight, a foot above the sand, took a sharp turn, till he lower his speed enough for his hooves to touch the ground, going from a fall stopping gallop till he'd stop. The whole time my heart beat out of my chest wildly in retaliation.

"Wow… That never gets old. I missed riding." Jackson said as he flung himself off, bringing out some sugarcubes to feed his pegasus, smiling like madman.

"I've never ridden before… I used to fly on Tempest, and with Jason of course… But not anything quite like that." I shook my head back and forth, Percy held out his hand, taking the offer I got off.

Finally I noticed we were at Montauk, on the beach.

"I wish we had some picnic food or something." I joked.

Percy held up his index finger, mouthing 'Wait…', obviously he was up to something, he went up to a cabin, seemed to pull out something and jiggle the knob, opened the door, and motioned me over.

"Did you pick the lock?" I knitted my eyebrow at him.

Then he showed me a key, "Nah, I own it. Gift from Dad, he gave me the money. I've saved a few creatures… And the world. Twice. So he figured I deserved it." he shrugged. I could tell he was being maybe a bit sarcastic.

I walked inside. It wasn't much, but from what I could tell it was better than before. There was a couch, small tv, probably a paint job, the door obviously been replaced. You could see the kitchen, two bedrooms, and the living room from the entrance, so it wasn't big, probably a little more than a studio apartment.

"Here." He said, now at the refrigerator, "Coke?" He pulled two bottles of Coca Cola out.

"Of course you supply coke." I laughed as I walked over, noticing the bag of blue candy.

"Let's see. We have some cheese and sumersuage… And AHA ritz. Everything for the perfect day out near the water." he started taking supplies out of the pantry and setting it in a basket. "There's a blanket in that wicker thing over there." he pointed, still looking through inventory.

I pulled it out, folding it up and adding it to pill. I checked it over. "And I think we are good." I declared, smiling.

"Let's go." he smiled mischievously, lacing arms, I stuck my tongue out a little and rolled my eyes.

Twenty makeshift lunchables, two sodas, and at least an hour going by later, and Percy was daring me to go in the water.

"C'mon. It's not cold!" he said from in the waves.

"You're just saying that cause your a son of Poseidon!" I shouted back to him from shore.

He gave me those sea pup eyes those and I walked in. I was sure, being used to California water, that it would be FREEZING, but it wasn't half bad.

"See, I wouldn't lie to you." he took my hand.

"Uh huh." I got nervous at how close he was, and how it made me feel. Of course… He always made me feel that way.

"What's that thing you say… Pretty people don't lie?" He joked.

"Ohhh… Now you're using my words against me are you." I bent down, cupping my hand.

"You know I can't-" Then I splashed him. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" we both couldn't stop laughing, even he got soaked (to make it fair).

"You know, it's unfortunate how cliche this is, but you look beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because you look absolutely amazing." he made his way over to me, standing in the water.

"And I'm not just saying this because you saved me from the heat stroke, but you are the hottest, most heroically loyal, demigod I've ever meet." I was right in front of him.

"I like you McLean." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you do." I smiled, and kissed him right on the lips.

"We really should've done this earlier." he shook his head, still holding me.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" I teased.

"OH maybe… I don't know. You're the Aphrodite's child. What did you think?"

"I think, that this is incredibly romantic for a Seaweed Brain such as yourself." He said 'Uh hm' and nodded to that. "And that you must've had help from Lacy." I accused him, grinning.

"I never would've come up with something even remotely close to as amazing as this." he kissed the top of my forehead.

"You never even noticed I was flirting with you the whole time." I rolled my eyes.

"Your sisters did say something about that…" He admitted, laughing softly.

"How about… we go back to camp… And then you can take me to dinner…" I suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Flying back was just as incredible as the going there, the scenery like a movie, the memories that encumbered it. It made me think of so many things. Riding on Festus, in the good old days of saving queens of heaven, even riding the Argo 2, when Leo decided go insanely fast when we were being chased.

And when it ended, I could tell the day wasn't over yet.

I got off, and Percy did after me.

"You know, I had a good time. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight Pipes." He said, I kissed him the cheek.

"Back at you Perc." I walked and waved goodbye, heading back to my cabin. I had a date to get ready for.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! There was a word limit. I tried, I really did.**


	55. Percabeth for Guest

**A/N: Honestly... I don't know what to make of your request. XD Hahaha. This was what I imagined... And I hope you like it As always, requests still being taken! You know what I take by now. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy didn't snore, grumble, or do anything but DROOL in his sleep. And he certainly never sleep talked.

I was the only one up, with the lights dim at my desk in our bedroom, and suddenly he started to move around, groaning.

I ignored him, must've been a dream or something.

Besides I was paying too much attention on my book, trying to draw out this impossible design Reyna given me.

"Anna… Annabeth…" He said. I knew he was asleep, because his eyes were closed tight, and he was holding the blanket close. Of course he did frequently say my name before he woke up.

I rubbed my hands above my eyes. Praying for no goldy annoyance at five thirty in the morning.

Quickly I took notice of my new celestial dagger across the room. 'No' I chastised myself. 'It's fine.'

I walked over to him, sitting next to my sleeping boyfriend.

"Percy… Percy hon…" I ran my finger through his bed head hair.

He shivered, then he opened his eyes, "Olympus will pay!" and he lunged for me. It was a Katniss and Peeta moment, but I was too quick for him, I ducked then grabbed the hilt of my weapon off the nightstand.

"Percy, it's me!" I pleaded as he stood up. No no no… Not another Luke… SCHIST!

"Tartarus… I was down there, forever." he growled.

"Baby we got out! We're fine now! Don't you remember? We're safe!" I said, lowering my weapon.

"You will pay! It's your fault!" He jumped at me.

I stuck at his side, crumpling him. I pulled the emergency cellphone out, and pushed in speed dial.

It went through, and by 5 rings they'd picked up, "Hello?" the voice was drowsy.

I shaked out a small sob and manage to choke out, "Will, it's me. Something… Somethings wrong with Percy."

 **A/N: No Annabeth isn't OOC, she's reacting the way anyone would. :P**


	56. Percy Kinize for Guest

**A/N: I knew I would enjoy this, and I did! Also, to the guest who requested it, thanks! I will keep writing! As always taking request (which can be continuations of older ones)! And of course, this is another Percabeth doesn't exist AU... Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know I'll always beat you Kinz." I tease, bending down in a defence position.

"In your dreams Seahead." She grinned, then attacked.

It went back forth; parry, attack parry, attack. Our swords slashed, metal grinding each other.

"Well done. Now will you guys let us practice?" Hylla complained from the balcony of the arena, raising an eyebrow.

We backed up from each other. "Lunch. I bet the french fries that I can beat you there." Kinzie stuck her tongue out and raced out the door.

I followed her closed behind after shaking my head back and forth in mock disbelief, smiling.

"I don't where we are going!" I shouted to her, catching up, following behind on the sidewalk..

She didn't respond, but I saw the Blue Moon Burgers up ahead and I laughed, remembering what she'd said about fries.

"Oh look, UPS!" I yelled, causing her to get distracted, tricking her to get ahead, touching the door to the restaurant 5 second before her.

"You cheated! No fair!" She jokingly glared at me.

"Uh huh, and you totally meant to tell me where we're eating." I held the door open for her, she rolled her eyes, and instead she went behind me, holding it open, and I went inside. Still not accustomed to dating an Amazon.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" she sat down, not bothering to open the menu.

"Okay, I did. But I get to choice dinner tonight." I said, before going up and ordering.

"And tonight, I'M paying." she referenced last time, where I'd sneakily paid without her noticing.

"Uh huh…" I nodded slowly.


	57. Valdangelo for Guest

**A/N: Okay... I'm not even sure if this was a request... But I did it in case, and also cause I really really liked the idea. Still taking request, like the same as before. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"WHY CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMEBODY OTHER THAN YOURSELF VALDEZ!" I screamed, clenching my fist. It was all I could do to stop myself from bursting out tonight.

"OH THAT'S SLICK. COMING FROM MR. DRAMA QUEEN NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME." He shouted back, his fingers blazing up.

"SHUT. THE. HADES. UP!" I held a hand against my temple.

"Go to Hades Di Angelo." He spat.

"Maybe I will!" I cursed him mentally.

"Oh yeah? GO AHEAD. Stay there. Hide like the COWARD you are!" Leo yelled.

"Guys! Calm down! You love each other! You'd never-" Jason opened the door.

"SHUT UP GRACE!" we both yelled.

"Hey hey hey. Why are you guys so mad at each other anyways?" Percy entered.

"NICO thinks that I don't understand him." Leo pointed. Pffft. Like you do.

"Could you guys just remember how much you care about not killing each other and focus on making up? I'm trying to concentrate here." Annabeth said, crinkles on her face like she was starting to get a headache.

"Not until he apologizes." Repair boy crossed his arms like some child.

"Piper…" Frank called from his room.

"Coming." Piper groaned, ending up at my door frame a second later.

"Nico, you've been through a lot of schist. Leo, you lost your mom when you were 8." She looked at him and me when saying our names, like a teacher stopping an argument. "You were both scared and hurt at a young age. Nico you were 10 when your sister left you. You both have very different ways of showing it. This doesn't mean that one doesn't understand the other and vice versa."

"Piper is right, brother I love you, and I care for you. ALL of us do. But no one will ever be able to feel what you've gone through. But we can emphasis, you need to learn that." Hazel walking in front of Jason.

"Please… Let me help you." Leo took my hand, I looked at him.

Another thing to lose.

 **A/N: Lots of screaming and caps lock for a change with some hidden humor in the form of Piper and Annabeth. I figured Annabeth would secretly be worried about them... But leave it up to the people who have 'people skills'. And Piper... Piper is just used to being called in for every love issue on the Argo 2.**


	58. Another Solango one for Guest

**A/N: You're asking me... To kill... WILL? What did my poor future brother in law do to you! (Yes, I'm a daughter of Hades, sup? You didn't know?) Anyways... here's what happened... And I'm still taking requests, which ya know... Includes continuations. So yeah. WARNING: Character death. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"No no no… You can't leave me…" My feet could not move faster, racing against the force of fluid time as the launched from the ground. It was small attack in the forest, but a girl had been taken hostage by some Dracanae woman, they'd taken a Hecate child.

The rest stood around, it was a small strong group, but it should've been stronger. Recuse had gone alright, but at a price. Will Solace been stabbed, right in the chest. I could see that now. The wounds were too bad, it would kill him. Quickly.

As he finally fell, I caught him, holding the soft blond locks as I held up his head, the strands slipping through my fingers.

"You… You take care of yourself… Di Angelo… No… Underworld… Magic… Alright? Take… Take care of yourself... " his breath was barely coming out, shaken.

"No… You can't die on me Solace… NO! NO!" I shouted at the sky, tormented, daring anyone to defy me, but there was nothing to fight. It hit me quickly, like a switch turning on. He shut his eyes. The familiar cold tears streamed down my mudded face. "Doctor's orders…"

But he was dead, there was nothing that could save him now. Like they say, there's no turning back from death.

"Nico… We have to go… Will's not coming back…" Someone warned, I didn't know who, they took my hand, I trashed it away.

I saw it was Percy, fear in his eyes. "I won't lose… I won't lose someone again…" And I ran, I ran like I was a ten.

"Show yourself you COWARD! Show yourself! I know you're there! Show yourself Thanatos!" I yell, it echoed through the forest, bird fluttered from perches, and monsters retreated from the way. I don't know how many miles, before I fell on my feet.

I don't know how many minutes I spent, curled up, my arms around my legs.

But finally, I stood.

I wouldn't let this happen, and so, I disobeyed his last desire (Sorry Will). I shadowtraveled.

The whitehalls fell before me, and I marched, somewhat stuck up and cocky, and I barged, straight into the throne room of Mount Olympus.

"You, you dare to enter?" Zeus shouted, (more like thundered actually, but I didn't want to be punny).

"Listen to the boy, husband, he might have something interesting to say." Queen Hera stood.

The second I walked in, confidence dropped, but it right back up when I'd remembered what Zeus had done. I remembered how he'd kill my mother, how he killed hundreds, just to see me and my sister die.

"You will bring back Will Solace." I stood tall. Yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. But think, you wouldn't have been in the straightest mind either.

"You don't just bring people back from the dead boy." he scoffed, turning his head away.

"That isn't true." I shook my head. "Orpheus almost brought his love back. I can bring back mine."

"What will you do, what will you give me in return?" he lowered his head. "Would you give me your powers son of Hades? Everything comes at a price Di Angelo."

"Take them. But don't take him away from me." I bowed down.

And I felt him hold me, I felt the warm embrace of my boyfriend, and the summer breeze of camp.

 **A/N: Alright, I guess I have some talking to do. I know there have been questions to Nico cosplayers asking Will or his powers, so I decided to put my own opinion to that in a way. Also... I wanted to kinda go unexpected. You were thinking he was going to the Underworld, right? Well, no, because Nico's logical. Go to lord of dead, or king of sky for help brining back dead boyfriend? Doesn't that logic make sense? You see, in Greek myths, EVERYONE goes to Zeus when asking for stuff. Also... Solango fans... I am so so sorry... I am also backing away cause you're looking quite dangerous...**


	59. Clarrise and Chris for Greekgodsrox

**A/N: To requester: Hey, yeah, I saw you're review too! Love your name btw! And thank you for sending this one, love it! Still active of course, taking request and such. :) Just gotta say, each of your reviews makes my day! Lol, I didn't mean to rhyme. ALSO... I JUST noticed when about to published these you put Clarrise and CHARILE. Ummm... I thought this was a little strange... And figured you meant Chris. Who is her canon guys so... PM me if you meant something else. Like Silena and Charile, or you actually meant Clarrise and Charile. I apologize if I'm wrong, and for not PMing you, I'd already written this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

No one is nice to a bully. Did you notice that?

Many people fight fire with fire.

That's exactly how it was for Clarisse.

No one except Chris, and Chris was at home with his family. Probably in a big dining hall having a conversation on how he was 'Never going to disappear' again.

"Hey La Rue! You sharpen laimer so often so you don't have to sharpen your wits?" Someone jeered from outside the camp forge, causing his groupies laughter.

I shook my head back and forth, fuming. I felt like taking Maimer out and giving them the reasons for it's namesake. I wasn't gonna put up with the cocky little Red team weasels anymore.

"Hey, don't let them get to you. Trust me I've had plenty of insults this past week, but that doesn't mean I wanna kill my cousins just cause they get on my nerves. It just… Isn't worth it." I knew someone who would always spew stuff like that, I turned around, it was Chris.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be back until next week. What are you doing here Rodriguez?" I crossed my arms.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you." he threw his arms around me.

"Ohhh… Don't go mushy gushy on me Christopher. You're not sucking up to your family anymore." But the thing was, he couldn't see, I was grinning.


	60. Arodite for Guest

**A/N: Hey Goldenhorse! By the way, I totally agree with you Artemis, there are more deserving writers. Yes, I have heard of Reyperbeth, what Percy Jackson fan hasn't? :D Love them! SO yeah, here ya go! Still active and such, taking request like always. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know Ares, you're a softheart. I wish you'd let everyone see it." Aphrodite's placed her porcelain hand on his.

"Only for you." Ares replied, walking her into the balcony seating. She sat down at the glistening candle lit table.

"Do you remember when we were young gods? And the world was new? We certainly didn't have things like." She picked a snail entree off the plate. "Escargot."

"We could've gone without it." he gave a cringing look.

"Oh look! You can see the Eiffel Tower from here!" her mouth hung open in a smile as she awwed over the icon. "You must take me when we are finished."

"But first… A toast." He said, raising a glass.

"A toast." The clink echoed through the night.

Suddenly before her, they were on the tower itself, a blanket across the ground, at the seeing point.

"Ah…. How beautiful. The night sky looks like a John Constable painting." She admired, standing up. "Come, look with me." She took his hand, smiling.

"I see something more beautiful, from right down her." He gazed into his eyes.

 **A/N: Ha, surprise! Ares is a sweet heart romantic when it comes to Aphrodites!**


	61. More Katie Percy for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: And here it is... The Percy Katie chapter you've been waiting for! Got it over PM. Request still being taken, as they normally are. :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You're mom will be happy right? They'll be glad for us." Katie said nervously, before Percy knocked on the wood.

"No." He shook his head back and forth, dead serious. "She'll be ecstatic." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully.

"Katie, Percy! Welcome home, come on in!" It was Paul who answered the door.

"So? What was it you wanted to tell us?" Sally said, sitting on the couch, patting the area next to her.

"Ummmm… Well… Katie and I. We're going to have a kid."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh… I'm going to be a grandmother." Percy's mom (who looked like she might faint) and Katie erupted into conversation.

"Congrats Percy, you're going to be a dad." Paul patted Percy on the back. "You know, if you ever need anything, any advice… I know I wasn't around when you were a kid… But you can always come to me."

"Thanks Paul." Percy smiled.


	62. (2) Jaspar for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: As always, taking request, same as before. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Jason, you didn't forget them did you?" I shouted upstairs, I'd been waiting five minutes or so for him to come down. We had originally planned to start a movie at 6, but it was now 7: 14. "Jason?" I got up, and ran upstairs, just in time to see him put his glasses on.

"You did forget them." I gapped.

"You have no idea how hard these are to find." Jason rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon Superman." I, still laughing a little, held his hand and walked back downstairs, sitting down on the couch next to him.

The intro started rolling, popcorn already being consumed.

"Wait… Wait a sec." I stopped, dead serious. "This isn't Nicholas Sparks. Jason…"

"You wanted romance. I wanted action. Happy in between." Jason pointed out.

"Pride Prejudice and ZOMBIES is not a happy in between." I complained, glaring at him. Nico and my boyfriend had figured out my hatred of the undead in an… Incident… Awhile ago… Involving Nico's limo. "I cannot believe you."

"You are going to try it out." he insisted. "Pleasseee.." I sighed, rolled my eyes and leaned back.

But fifteen minutes in, and one zombie killed. I cringed and muttered, "I hate you…"

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Heh... I uh... Well. It was family movie night, and my mom said we were watching historical fiction/ something. And that's when I knew what we were watching (me and my mom are close, I know her mind well)... it was Pride Prejudice and Zombies. I watched 40 or 50 minutes of it. I'd like to note that while I am the daughter of Hades (see** **chapter 58) I hate the undead. This, and nightmares, was the result. I decided to incorporate it.**


	63. 55's Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Lol figured someone would want this to be continued... Well... Wait no longer! Request appreciated, same as always! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I'll be over in minutes. Annabeth hang in there. From what you've said it probably post traumatic stress. Just hold on." Will hung up.

"It's all your FAULT!" a guttural cry, and Percy, who was not acting like Percy, grabbed for me. I knocked him upside the head, and he crumpled to the floor.

I took a few deep breathes. Put my hilt in one of the belt loops, pick up Percy and laid him on the bed like 'Nothing to see here, my boyfriend was definitely not going insane. Nope', and hoped when he woke up that whatever happened would be over.

What was he talking about? What was all my fault? Tartarus? Did somehow he blame me, did he regret it?

A knock persisted I ignore that train of thought, and I walked over to open the door.

"Where is he?" It was the son of Apollo, wearing just some blue and cloud designed Pjs and no shirt.

"In the bedroom… I knocked him out." I admitted.

He gave me a non judging look, almost an expression of approval, he walked in.

He held an emergency bag of medical supplies, and heaved it up to the bed, pulling out a stethoscope and stuff like that.

Finally, the wait was over, and Solace stood up.

"Well. His heart rate is pretty accelerated. And he's pretty passed out, but I don't think that's just because of you using your dagger like a hammer. I would keep an eye on him, we don't know how he's going to be when he wakes up. I'm going to ask Kayla and some Hecate kids if they know anything, I'm not an expert in this stuff." he explained.

"Alright. Thanks Will." I nodded.

"Of course. Keep me updated." He waved, then left.

Once he was gone I got on my knees next to the bed and sighed. I looked at Percy, asleep with his tousled hair, his chest lifting and falling, the way his mouth hung open a little bit.

After a while I spoke, "You know… You drool in your sleep." I laced my fingers with him.

His eyelids fluttered. He gave me a confused pain look, "Annabeth?"

 **A/N: Heh, I think I'm becoming cruel like Uncle Rick. Will Percy be normal, and not possessed by Kronos now? Is he still fighting against being hosted by the Titan lord?**


	64. Thalia and Piper for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Love the prompt! This is what I imagined, hope you liked it! Same as always, requests greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know, teasing me about this, is a little hypocritical. Since you're the daughter of Zeus who's afraid of heights." I punched her playfully in the arm in the waiting room of the Walk In Clinic's lab.

"Oh you should not have brought that up McLean." Thalia shook her head back and forth, making a sound like 'Tisk tisk tisk'.

I scrunched my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"Piper, McLean." a droning voice seemed to echo across the horrible unsettling white walls.

"I don't understand how you did yours so easily!" I complained, taking my SO's hand and getting up.

"Pipes, I was made out of pins and needles once. I'm not going to have any Trypanophobia." she pointed out, walking with me. "Good thing is, we have the whole afternoon off, so I… Can take you to go see a movie."

"Oh a movie, how modern." I pondered the idea of some alone time.

When we reached the room I was to be bleed in I whispered to her, "How about we just skip this part?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "And your so brave about everything else." she continued teasing, but then gave me a smile.

I might be afraid of pointy things injecting dead sickness into you, and she might be afraid of falling when she could fly, but we were both dangerous girls who stuck together, and that was more than enough.


	65. Solangelo for The Last Narnian

**A/N: Here it is, the 10 prompts with one ship! Love love love it! Send in your requests, same as it's always been! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was around a week until the year anniversary of gay marriage being legalized. And I was pulling a sort of a prank on my boyfriend.

Nico had refused to let me buy him any clothes, but he also refused to get himself anything. TECHNICALLY I didn't buy these, Conner and Travis gave them to me, and had agreed helped pull off the prank by distracting the son of Hades. All they wanted was to see Nico's 'I'm with Sunshine' rainbow tie dye shirt, and him in pink. Which they would now see because I had swapped out his not colored clothes, into clothes of every color.

I was beginning to run, to put myself away from the evidence, when the queen of Rome stopped in front my path. It had to be one of the days Camp Jupiter kids came to visit.

"Ah, Solace! Just the person I wanted to see." Reyna said. I was going to say not now but I didn't want to be rude to the praetor, and I wanted to know why she wanted to see me.

"I know you and Nico have been going out for sometime now… But we need to have a talk." she said, walking in a way that said she expected me to follow.

"Okay…" I managed to finally speak.

First Jason, then Percy, Annabeth and Piper too… Everyone, including my OWN SIBLINGS said the same thing 'Don't screw this up or they'll be consequences'.

"Nico has been through a lot, and he's a good friend of mine, one of the only people I find truly trustworthy. I probably would've died, or not had any chance at succeeding in Athena Parthenon quest, without him. I still have his back now. Which is why I have to warn you. I don't care how long the list is to have revenge for him if you two breakup and it's your fault. I will make you pay." she gave me glare, looking me right in the eyes to make sure I knew. Message received Arellano. "On the other hand, I'm glad he's with you. You seem like a good person William. And I don't think there's anyone better for him." _And there it is_.

"Thanks. He talks a lot about you, you're like a sister to him. So, I'm glad." I promised her.

She nodded, "See ya around. It seems I may be in the middle of something." Then she walked away.

I turned around, my eyes went wide.

"WILLIAM SOLACE!" Nico shouted, running towards me. Looking like… Well… Hades. He stopped in front of me, furious. "Where are my clothes? I know you took them. Conner and Travis were with me, so they couldn't have done it."

"I'm not telling you." I frowned, turning around.

"What did you do with my clothes Solace?" he persisted.

"Your clothes are in your closet." I pointed out.

"My OTHER clothes." he sighed.

"You mean the emo schist? _Sunshine_ you have to try other stuff. As soon as you try the new stuff I gave you I'll give you your old stuff back."

"Not a chance." he stormed off.

I rolled my eyes. If he had just agreed to have BOTH then this wouldn't have happened. Besides, I wasn't the only one who thought he needed new clothes.

But that night I stayed up late, worrying he'd still be mad at me.

And I couldn't stick to my decision of holding it out.

Ironic enough, I couldn't play mad at him anymore the next day either way anyways. Because the morning I woke up I had something incurable. Something even ambrosia and nectar couldn't fix.

The common cold.

I panicked. I couldn't let my siblings know, they'd insist I stay out of the infirmary until days after I felt better. I wouldn't have that. But I couldn't get better without letting someone know.

There was only one person who I could think of.

I choose my comfiest shirt, white slippers, and pants (light blue cotton with little suns on them) and trudged over to cabin thirteen. I knocked on the door a few times till it opened.

"Going to apologize are we?" Nico said, looking down at me. I sneezed and he sighed. "Will Solace are you seriously sick?" he groaned. I nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on in." He opened his door further and I went inside.

His cabin was much more cozy now, with a fireplace, a daybed, bathroom and kitchen (he insist he be able to stack out if he didn't want to go outside). Even a TV (it was the result of my pleading). Especially since it was so dark I found it pleasant to my sick eyes, the dim light making me yawn.

I sat down on his mattress.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some soup from Travis and let your siblings know you're going to be out for the day." Nico said at the door frame. I was about to say something then he said, "Don't worry, I'm not saying you're ill." Then he went out the door.

When he came back he found me half asleep. Wrapped around in all his comforters, hogging all the blankets, laying on his pillow.

He shook his head back and forth, but I could barely tell.

While he heated the soup in the microwave in his kitchen (which I had to teach him because he'd almost set his cabin on fire a few times because of it) he asked me, "How'd you get sick anyways? Aren't Apollo kids like super immune?"

I coughed, "I think it was one of my sicker patients."

Then I noticed something, which was strange because this thing was pitch black dark, it was a spider. A tiny. Little. Horrifying. Spider. You see I had a radar for these things. "Nico…"

"What?"

"Nico…" I said more urgently.

He came out, holding the bowl of hot Panada, and followed my gazing, causing him to actually laugh, remembering my arachnophobia, "OH Solace." He set the huge cup/mug thing down and grabbed a tissue, masterfully managing to corner the arachnid and get it outside, closing the door and coming back in. I just watched, blinking and staring at him. "Alright, now. Eat." He picked the soup up and gave it up me, I set it on my lap, stirring it with a spoon, the steam drifting up. I noticed he'd also put a tall glass of watered down Gatorade on his nightstand too. I guess he had been paying attention during the three day I watched over him.

"Wait a sec… Will… Please don't tell me you're a Bronie." Nico sighed, looking at the little bit of my tee shirt that showed.

I swore Greek under my tongue, realizing I was wearing my Fluttershy shirt then said, "Yes…"

"Oh gods please help me… A son of Hades dating a My Little Pony fan…" he sat down next to me.

"Oh look, a TV. How bout we watch something?" I got the controller, turning it on, trying to divert his attention, which he knew.

"Avengers… We haven't seen it in months." Nico pleaded.

"No, then I would have to call you Loki for weeks. How do we have Hulu and stuff anyways? Shouldn't we not have wifi and stuff? I mean… I can't go on Instagram and all my mortal friends are always so confused about that." I said.

"Ask Leo and Lou Ellen. They made it. And what's Instagram?" Nico tilted his head.

I laughed, softly so not to cough more, "Boyfriend, you are going to have an interesting first year back at school. OH LOOK yes! We have to watch Hercules!"

"Disney? I've never seen anything by them before." my boyfriend shrugged. It was like the time he told me he'd never read Harry Potter or Warriors. Well okay… I can see why then… But this was Disney! He had been a child at one point in time, back in Maine, right!? Or were militarily themed schools too cruel for wholesome kid films? Okay yeah, probably.

"You are going to watch every consequential Disney feature with me until I feel better. And then I'm going to set a schedule until this has been completed." I said, dead seriously.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "Alright?"

He didn't know how many hours of this he was in for. And little did he know how much he would absolutely love it.

 **A/N: So, hey, what do you think? I was sick a few days ago, and am still kinda sick. And I am VERY tired today. So it was easy to put myself in Will's place. Hope I fit in the prompts well.**


	66. Jason and Leo for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Hope you like it! Wow... 3 then just 4 request... Hmmm... You guys do know I'm active right? Also. HOLY SCHIST HOLY HERA WE'VEE REACHED 110 REVIEWS. 2 AWAY FROM 120. :O You guys rock! Here are some blue cookies (::)! Is there something you want me to do in celebration? Let me know! Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. (I wanna learn how to say that in Pig Latin...)**

"Hey Grace. Praetor. Grace!" Leo repeatedly knocked on his boyfriend's door.

Jason opened the door, leaning on it's frame, knitting his eyebrow, "Yes Valdez?"

"It's our shift. Annabeth wanted me to let you know." Leo said, pulling a hammer out and twisting it around in his fingers.

"Alright, let's go." the blond haired boy replied, walking down the hall, leaving the other to knit his eyebrows and frown, following behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Leo rushed to catch up with him. "Why so serious?"

"I've been thinking. About the prophecy." Jason admitted, leaning on the rail.

"That's never good." Leo raised his eyebrow, in more of a curious then judging way.

"If either one of us dies…" Jason said.

"See, that's the thing about Romans, you 'concern yourself with the future' too much." Leo complained, making quotations in the air.

"And you, Leo Valdez, worry too little." Jason teased, he started to walk away.

"Nah, I get everything done that I need to do don't I?" Leo replied.

Jason turned his head, "Wanna go to the crowsnest?"

"Sure." Leo nodded smiling, and Jason's arms wrapped around his waist.


	67. Lukethan for FallenAngelDemigod

**A/N: Heh, this is for my half sister, (on my Pluto side), FallenAngelDemigod, my first demigod sibling! This one isn't as romantic as you might've hoped but... Also... PSA WE'VE REACHED 110 REVIEWS. ALMOST 120. Is there something special you want me to do in celebration? Let me know. Also... Uh guys... I'm still active. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, amazingly.**

The gods did not agree on things. As a group of vastly different beings, they could rarely come to any decision. Which is why, it took until months after Gaea's war ended, to agree to bring Luke Castellan back to life. And, seeing it the natural choice, his former right hand man, and the unknown boyfriend, Ethan Nakamura too.

It was a display for public rep. Showing their kind hearts, and how capable, how unafraid and courageous, they were. Bringing back a war couple. The more people liked them, the more they got worshiped, which gave them more power.

They were gaining back the trust and respect from demigods they lived off of.

Nico Di Angelo was the one tasked, in secret, to do this. To find an exit from the underworld.

"It's up ahead, right there. If we can make it out you'll be alive." Nico said, motioning his hand forward.

Out of his good eye Ethan look at Luke, who gave him an encouraging nod, their hands gripping together. They were already solid at this point, so close to the sun they hadn't seen in two years.

Finally they stepped out of hell, before them, breath taking and blinding, Half Blood Hill fell before them.

"We're here." Luke said.

 **A/N: Is it obvious I love cliffies? Yeah... I guess it is. Because they bring request for continuation, which I *wink wink* love *hint hint nudge nudge*.**


	68. Reyperbeth for SteamPoweredDemigod

**A/N: Got a little PM asking to write how it started, since they didn't know what it was. I was like 'Sweet! I totally wanna do this!' Love love love them! Also, this is a good place to say hi to Goldenhorse and say 'Yeah, Reyperbeth is GREAT! :D' Also yeah, active as always. Disclaimer: I know I know... It's sad. But only one person owns Percy Jackson and stuff.**

"You know what. Boys suck." Piper sat down, a pint of ice cream in her lap, a huge spoon hanging from her mouth.

"Tell me about it." Reyna, the other ex of Jason, jumped over the couch, landing on its cushions.

"You know what. We don't need them." Annabeth said, sitting next to her galfriends.

"No homo Annabeth?" Reyna asked, knitting her eyebrow.

No response.

"Wait… Have we all been holding back feelings for the other?" Pipes read the mood in the air.

"Seems like it." Annabeth had flirted with her equal, the queen praetor, before, and always thought Piper might notice the awkwardness that sometimes happened with them.

"Girls, how about we set a whole new meaning to triple date." Reyna stood up.

"I like that idea." A smile curled on Annabeth lips.

"Who's gonna sit in the middle at the movie though?" Piper laughed, grabbing for her wallet.

Pift, who says girls needed boys for love.

 **A/N: This is short so people will ask for more. Yeah. It's a not subtle clue. XD Just wanted to put that out there.**


	69. Some PercyKatie for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Still active and loving this lots! In fact, it's come to my attention that we've reached nearly 120 reviews! Anything we should do for a special celebration? Let me know in a review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Abigail, Danny! Come on down!" Katie called down. It was early on in the day, 6 o'clock maybe.

The twins ran down the steps, almost falling over themselves.

Their father laughed as the two kids ran by, straight to the pile of presents.

A quote ran by in Percy's head "Double the grins, double the trouble, double the trouble, minus much sleep". Something his mother had told him when she'd seen the ultrasound (she wouldn't have missed that for the world, she was the first).

"Can we open them now, mommy?" Abigail asked.

"Sure, go ahead sweetheart." Katie nodded.

Danny begun to tear at the wrapping.

Percy's parents would of course be coming later, and their would be gifts from their friends.

There'd be an aquatic dinner later with the rest of the Seven plus their own their kids.

Percy would fill the day with surprises, various things popping up seemingly out of the blue.

Anything for his kids. He'd give them the best childhood they could possibly have.


	70. PolluxDrew for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: This was sent over PM since she forgot to put it in her review. :) I really enjoyed writing this because AWKWARDNESS and Nice!Drew. Also, I would like to say (and am saying this in every chapter today), everyone should join this forum, it's like the only active RP forum for Percy Jackson. It's called Camp Halfblood's Twin and it's really really cool, and I'm like on it all the time. A good amount of people on there, and some quests and NON rp chat and stuff. Be sure to check the rules first! Also... I feel obligated to say, request ARE still being taken. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Drew…" Pollux asked, tapping his fingers on his jeans, full of nervous energy.

"Yeah?" the black haired girl turned to face him.

"I was.. I've been... wondering. Would it be too cliche I gave you chocolate? To… Ask you out." The son of Dionysius looked down at the ground.

Both of her eyebrow rose in surprise, her eyes got wider. Then a smile crept across her face. "I don't like chocolate." She laughed.

"You don't like chocolate!?" He gaped in shock, looking at her for a second, then looking away.

"Never been my thing." She shrugged. "But… I have a soft spot… For flowers… I've always been envious of Katie's roses…"

"And… If I asked you out… What would you say?" Pollux wondered embarrassingly.

"I would say… Why'd you take so long? Drew's eyelashes batted. "You did know I was flirting with you, right?"

His eyes meet hers in curiosity, and a grin swept his face.

"See you around Pollux." She waved, then walked away.


	71. Jaspar for animaljam

**A/N: Got this one over PM. :) I would like to say (and am saying this in every chapter today), everyone should join this forum, it's like the only active RP forum for Percy Jackson. It's called Camp Halfblood's Twin and it's really really cool, and I'm like on it all the time. A good amount of people on there, and some quests and NON rp chat and stuff. Be sure to check the rules first! Also... I feel obligated to say, request ARE still being taken. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Piper slouched on the couch of Cabin 1, to wait for Jason to get out of the bathroom, when she thought she heard her phone (Leo and the Hecate cabin made soome demigod safe ones) ding, she picked it off the coffee table to see the text.

It was from Drew, which was strange, but maybe it was cabin business. But the message read weird. "We are still on for tonight? Honey, you can't really breakup with me. I'll tell the WHOLE CAMP about your dear old mother." That's when she realized it was Jason's phone, not her's.

Piper, blinked wildly, not able to set down my phone.

She'd always found it weird, her sister and best friend dating. She'd been crushing on Jason since they meet too. Slowly she'd given up on that though. Could this explain anything? Blackmail?

Jason came out, "Hey Pipes."

"Jason… You know how we mess up our phones?" Piper started.

He laughed, "Yeah, that's happened so often. I should repair boy to make us new cases."

"Well… I thought it was mine." She said, and passed him the phone.

He read the text, then realization hit in his eyes.

"You…. I can't… Have anyone know…" He began.

"I know. But I can help you. Drew wouldn't dare disobey me." She promised.

"You would do that?" Jason said.

"Yeah, of course." Piper nodded, and set a hand on his shoulder.

"The thing is. This whole time. I've wanted to be with you." His eyes fell on hers, and she didn't need her Aphrodite power to see that it was the truth.

 **A/N: This was really cool cause it has a sort of plot and it's different from the normal ones I do, since there isn't actually any romance, but it's still romance so? I really really loved it actually. I had to figured out how to do the whole phone thing with her seeing the text.**


	72. 2 More PercyKatie for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Got this one over PM. :) I would like to say (and am saying this in every chapter today), everyone should join this forum, it's like the only active RP forum for Percy Jackson. It's called Camp Halfblood's Twin and it's really really cool, and I'm like on it all the time. A good amount of people on there, and some quests and NON rp chat and stuff. Be sure to check the rules first! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Daddy daddy can we PLEASE have some cotton candy?" Abigail's puppy dog eyes made Percy smile. In her hand she carefully held a goldfish in a bag, which had been named Nemo (Percy may have influenced that).

"Sure, go ahead sweetheart. Your brother and I will be waiting right here." He promised. And Katie, holding Abby's hand gently, walked across.

The family had decided to go out to a carnival in New Rome, and the kids were absolutely ecstatic.

"Dad… I was thinking about something." Danny said, sitting next to his father on the bench.

"What is it?" Percy put his arms around his son's shoulder.

"Well… It's just. I know being a child of two demigods kinda makes me a demigod… But not really… What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Well… It means you're something called a legacy." Percy said.

"Are there… A lot of legacies?" Danny asked.

"Plenty, many legionnaires are legacies." His father nodded.

"So… I won't be alone then?" Danny's pursed his lip.

This surprised Percy, who turned around and look his son gently in the eye, "Son, you will never be alone." This made Danny nod happily.

"Hey dad? Do you wanna go on that crazy ride again?" Danny asked, Percy laughed.

"Sure." Percy laugh, and tousled Danny's hair.

 **A/N: Percy... As a dad... Now that was difficult. This is my sorta belated father's day gift to dad's around the world.**


	73. Tratie for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: I ship Tratie so much and was glad to write them for a change. Unfortunately as you can see... It didn't end up being long. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

When I got changed for the night, sitting on the bed in our apartment, waiting for Travis to get out of the shower, I heard something. It sounded faintly like… Singing. Loud singing. So, I got up quietly and got closer to the door to hear better.

Sure enough, Travis was shower singing. And he was shower singing Ed Sheeren.

I loved listening to the album X, which meant her boyfriend heard it pretty often. I played it in the car, or when we did housework, basically anytime I could. But never did I think he liked it. Actually he frequently complained about it. I knew it was a ruse though.

And the surprising thing was, he didn't mess up a single line. And trust me I know all the lyrics.

Oh how shocked he must've been when I started singing with him.

 **A/N: Just... Just imagine. Hope the humor made up for the length. :)**


	74. Continuation for percabethbooklion

**A/N: Ha, love these two! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Did we lose track of how many guys hit on us?" Reyna asked Annabeth as they slouched together on the sofa.

"You mean did we AGAIN lose track of how many guys were surprised when we both said we're taken? Yeah, we did." Her girlfriend replied. "I'm starting to think we need shirts."

"What would the shirts say?" Reyna said as Annie rested her head on Reyna's shoulder.

"'Sorry, but I have a girlfriend' and 'I'm the girlfriend'" Annabeth said, then laughed.

"Who'd where which though?" Reyna pointed out, laughing a little also. A few seconds later, "Alright enough about boys. It's time again to decide a grave thing…"

"Oh?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What movie are we watching?" Reyna said with a teasingly serious tone.

"Oh dear…" Annabeth rested her face on the edge of her pale, pressing her nose on her hand.

 **A/N: Another short, humorous one. I might just be begging for continuation... ;)**


	75. Reyperbeth for Guest

**A/N: This reminds me of a youtube video on Percy's birthday by Cornflake Productions. I thought this one would be fun and I really enjoyed it! And yeah, now your pen name makes sense! Congrats on second place! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Reyna sucked at birthdays. Even her own. Every year there'd be some announcement during meetings, and a few either scared or eager to please centurions or even legionnaires would get her some gift. But never did she think that both Piper AND Annabeth would forget her birthday!

"How is that even possible?" Reyna thought. "Is it even possible? Did they even KNOW her birth date?"

Meanwhile everyone was going crazy trying to set up. "Piper, Katie just brought the rest of thr supplies, last minute. What should I do with them?" Annabeth asked, holding a pot.

"Put them wherever you can, expect next to the cake." Piper replied, clipboard in hand. Motioning to the mound of triple chocolate fudge.

Annabeth gestured Jason and Percy, who were also holding plants to follow her.

"Everyone remember the code word?" Leo shouted.

"Yes Leo…" They all groaned.

Reyna always went to her office when she was stressed, or when she was just not wanting to see anyone. Right now, she was both.

This had been the plan.

"O aetós échei prosgeiotheí!" Nico came out of the shadows, just to go back in them again. ' _The eagle has landed_.'

They all dove for something to hide in as the door knob turned.

When Reyna flipped the lightswitch on, she found her desk, well… Everything really…. Had been swapped out for palm trees, and other tropic greenery, making it look like… Crice's Island.

"SURPRISE!" At the same time, all of the seven, plus Nico, Dakota and Gwen and a few other, all came out.

"We wanted to give you a birthday to make up for all of the ones you missed." Piper said, smiling. That's when Reyna noticed everyone was wearing either pirate gear (for the guys) or the Greek dresses the attendants of CC would wear.

"Happy Birthday Reyna." Annabeth said softly as she hugged her significant other.


	76. PercyLeoHazel Friend for Guest

**A/N: So yeah, this prompt kinda made panic. But I really loved it! Very funny! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Jason, Piper, we need your help." Percy said seriously.

"What is it?" Piper asked confused, looking at the dead serious expression on Hazel and Percy's faces.

"We need to get rid of Leo's fear of horses." Hazel explained.

"More specifically… We need to rid his Equinophobia by getting him on a horse." Percy added.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Well… See… Here's the thing. Leo won't actually talk with us…" Hazel admitted.

And that was how it all began.

Later, Hazel and Percy could hear something they took as a cue, as they lurked in the animal boarding and adoption. It was Leo saying, "A horse called Kitten? Seriously?"

"Sorry repair boy." Piper shrugged, taking her leave with Jason.

Leo had been looking to take in a cat because Calypso wanted one, so it had been Piper's brilliant scheme to do this. Say they had a surprise to show him a 'Kitten', and say he had to be blindfolded to do it, since it was a big reveal. But this was really a slick truth, a way to get him into the stables.

"Leo… Just listen to us…" Hazel came into view, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Guys. I'm not riding a horse." Leo looked at the mare next to him, and grimaced, backing away from Kitten.

"Oh come on. I'll be right here. You won't get hurt. I'm a son of Poseidon, the god who literally created horses. They're just like… Four legged Maseratis." Percy promised him.

"Dude, cars can't buck you off and kill you." Leo said, annoyed.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt Valdez." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll ride. But you guys will have my back, right?" Leo asked.

"Of course. I will be on Arion and Percy will be on Blackjack. Everything will be fine." Hazel promised.

To sum it up, the ride went well, but let's just say Leo and his lack of horseriding skill won't be going off onto the sunset on Kitty anytime soon.


	77. Caleo for aniamljam

**A/N: Oh my gods! My first Caleo guys! Celebrate! :D Talking about celebration... If anyone wants to tell me what to do since i reached 120 reviews that'd be nice... Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Leo hated working with actors and actresses who upset him. Calypso was the embodiment of that.

He didn't know why but he couldn't help but to just…. Despite the girl.

So much the director told him if the two didn't get it together, they'd be replaced.

Okay, sure Leo didn't LIKE this person. But the role was too important. He barely had any fans, and his friends had all had big breaks and significant others.

His best friend, Piper, knew basically everything about Calypso because he talked about her so much.

It was Friday night, and he'd been shooting the scenes that didn't involved his character's partner (who happened to be played by Calypso) and he was heading into the apartment he shared with Piper and Jason.

At first he thought he'd forgotten it was dorm mate's date night, because the dining table in the living room had candles and fancy pasta.

Then he noticed his new arch rival was sitting there.

"Um… Excuse me… What are you doing here?" Leo said with frustration, a undertone of anger.

"I invited her." And that's when Piper came out of the shadows.

"You what?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"In the movie, the best friend set's the dude up on a blind date. I thought, why should it work this way? You two pretend, and you're both in theater so I know you can, that you've never meet. Now, here's the thing. You're not your characters. You're just you." She looked at both of their blank faces. Then walked away. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Alright… If we don't know each other… Then let's start from the beginning. Name's Leo Valdez." He held out his hand.

The blond haired girl held out her hand, "Calypso."

"So… Calypso… Tell me about yourself." Leo said, trying to relax and not be nervous out of his mind. Though he was normally out of his mind.

It worked like a romantic comedy for them. They started off hating each other guts, a friend came along and messed with them, and soon people couldn't tell if they were actually acting or not. Feelings go and grow like that. It's strange. Like all things of love.


	78. ConnerAnnabeth for Guest

**A/N: Oh gods I feel bad. I was supposed to published this yesterday, but when I transferred my writings onto I forgot this one. SO here it is! Just imagine that this was posted yesterday with the rest of them. Also, I will say if I'm not active. And I am active. So yeah. Also, to the guest reviewer who asked for this, if you could give me a review so I know you saw it that would be nice and greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Annabeth... PLEASE. You said one second fifteen minutes ago." Conner complained as he looked over the shoulder of his girlfriend.

"I know I know but give me a second. This is important, Stoll!" Annabeth replied.

"Can it wait?" He turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kick you out if you can't wait for another minute Conner." Annabeth glared at him.

"Now it's a minute?" He said, which made Annabeth point her index finger to a chair a few yards away, which he glumly went over to.

A few more edits and she was satisfied, she closed her laptop top.

"What is it you wanted?" Annabeth yawned. It was only 7:30 but she'd been up since 5 this morning.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on. It's time we go find you a movie to fall asleep to." He took her hand.

With another yawn she nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." And she rested her head on top of him.


	79. (2) Caleo for animaljam

**A/N: Hey peeps! I've got some stuff for you today! Keep sending things in! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It wasn't surprising when us Seven went out to the city, and had it end up with a dead monster exploding into Tartarus. Will would chastise everyone for the cuts and scrapes on their arms. Sometimes we weren't even looking for trouble and it still happened.

This time it'd come to close though. I decided. The drakon had come out of nowhere, and we were with mortals, Percy and I had to work together to kill it quickly without anyone getting hurt. But it'd almost gotten it's hands on Calypso. There were claw marks across her arm.

It'd swooped down on her… What if we hadn't been able to stop it?

"It's my fault. I took her off that island. Now she's not immortal. Nice going Valdez." My hammer clanged, ringing in my ears, on the piece I was trying to work on, as I muttered to myself.

"Leo?" A voice said softly, I knew who it was before I turned around.

"Calypso, _nene_!" I tried to put on a smile for her. Her golden shining hair was gently pushed back by her fair fingers as she pursed her lips.

"Do you really think that?" She sat down on a stoll.

"Sometimes, after what happened today, I feel like I put you in danger. I feel like I should've stayed on that island with you instead of us leaving it on Festus." I nervously tapped my fingers over and over again on my legs.

"Leo, there was no choice. I had to get off Ogygia. I couldn't stand to be stuck there no longer. My curse was lifted, and I was freed. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself." She promised, taking both of hands in mine.

"I just can't lose you, okay? I can't have it be my fault." I said.

"Leo, it will not be your fault."


	80. AnnabethCalypso for Guest

**A/N: I love your prompts, just love 'em, Goldenhorse! Keep sending them in guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Piper… Have you seen my missing earrings? You know, the golden hoop ones?" Annabeth asked her friend, popping her head into the private dressing room.

"In the room at the end of the hall. In the closet." Piper said without turning around.

"Thanks, Pipes!" Annabeth ran to the door.

Seconds later Calypso appeared at the door. "Hey Piper, have you seen my lipstick by any chance?"

"Room at the end of the hall, on the desk." Piper said, continuing to brush her hair, a hidden sly smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Calypso said quickly before leaving.

Slowly, but swift, Piper got up, racing quietly behind Calypso as she entered the storage room. Piper closed the door and turned the lock, which knob had been switched so there was a lock on the outside (courtesy of her friend Leo), she'd trapped them inside.

"Piper… Let us out… Now." Annabeth said, deadly calm.

"Piper it's a big fashion show, it's important. We NEED to get out there!" Calypso tried to reason.

"You two are the last going on. And you go on together. You need to show what it's like, how beautiful two woman in love with each other are. Show your PRIDE ladies!" Piper said, giving them a pep talk. "All of your supplies are in there. And there are two different places to change. I'll let you out before you go on, but for the next 45 minutes, you're stuck together." And that's when Piper walked away from the door.

"Alright. So I see our stuff. I guess we just get ready then." Annabeth said, not making eye contact with her rival. She would still be with Percy if it wasn't for that girl. Of all her co workers to pair her up with, they choose the one her now ex boyfriend had cheated on her with?

As Annabeth turned around she saw something as she looked amongst her piles of rainbow clothes, her eyes went wide open in shock, and she backed up.

"What is it?" Calypso asked, giving Annabeth a weird look.

Annabeth gulped, "It's… It's a spider…"

Calypso laughed as she followed Annabeth's gaze, "You're afraid of spiders? Ohhh look at the thing! Let me get you out." She calmly grabbed a piece of paper, shimmed it under the spider and slid the piece of paper under the crack of the door.

"You… You didn't even kill it?" Annabeth said, half confused half amazed. She would've killed it either way, broken off a leg or something.

"Of course not. The thing was innocent. It wasn't gonna kill anybody." Calypso shrugged, and continued on applying blush.

"Huh…" Annabeth said under her breath.

"Hey, do you need help with your hair?" Calypso politely asked. Not judging, like Annabeth would've expected her to sound.

"Uh, sure. I don't know exactly…" Annabeth noticed something, it was brightly color with stripes, she passed it over to Calypso. "Here. Your barrette."

"Thanks!" Calypso pinned it in her hair and the fiddled around with Annabeth's golden strands, admiring them.

They found it slipping into small talk. Family (Calypso's father was a widowed army man, Annabeth's father was a professor), friends, different people they worked with (basically the girls they would and wouldn't date, and many annoying questions they'd gotten from people about being bi).

Time passed by quicker than they thought it would. Annabeth found she could like Calypso, different from the first impression, she wasn't one of those girls who gave blondes a bad name. Calypso's insight on Annabeth being bossy and self centered didn't hold to what she saw anymore.

"Hey, maybe we could go out some time? For coffee?" Annabeth asked.

Calypso smiled as she finished zipping up her outfit. "Sure. I'd love to."

They both matched, their crazy colored strapless long dresses, hairstyles, accessories, all of it went together.

"Alright guys, time to go! You guys ready? Any dead bodies?" Piper called through the door.

"Coming Pipes." Calypso shouted back.

"Let's do this." Annabeth put on a confident smile.

 _That's why Percy liked her…_

 **A/N: In celebration for today, the first year anniversary of gay marriage being legalized, I gave this a twist. They are doing a fashion show in honor of same sex couples! Also, that last line... Totally could be either of them, am I right?**


	81. Perlypso for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Whoah... All of the ones I did today had Calypso in it except for the last one, which is a continuation. Also... Send em in people! Love you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

What if's aren't usually things that can be changed. That's why you question them for the rest of your life.

When I asked the gods to free her, I didn't think they would do it. It had been months, even a year, since I'd requested it.

But I guess sometimes, the best things just take time.

"Percy! Man! You're gonna wanna come see this!" I recognized Grover's voice through the door. I ran out the cabin expecting to see something terrible. Monster, god, Chiron with My Little Pony pjs (hey, it'd happen before)?

Instead, I was stopped dead in my tracks, by a girl with this wavy brown hair, in a long greek dress, with these eyes the colors of almonds.

"Calypso?" I probably was gaping.

"Hello Percy." She said.

"I… I'm so sorry." I felt like that was the right place to start.

She shook her head back and forth and rolled her eyes, "You idiot." Then a smile crossed her face. "You freed me!" And she ran, wrapping her arms around me.

Clapping that erupted from our audience was dulled as I held her in my arms, never wanting to let her go. Never again.

 **A/N: I'm like that girl from Despicable Me... 'IT'S SO FLUFFY!'**


	82. 3rd Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Lolz... I'm so sorry... This can happen when there is no prompt... Keep sending your request in you amazing people! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Baby, have you seen my hairbrush?" Drew asked, entering the living room, after a good night's sleep on the bed and a shower.

Pollux sat up, "I think you left it in the car. Want me to get it?" He manage to speak while yawning.

"Nah, I can get it. I was just wondering. I didn't see it. But I don't need it right now." She promised him.

"What do you wanna do?" He said when he wrapped his arms around her.

"We could see what's on TV?" She suggested, she wasn't used to not having her siblings around.

Nothing was on, of course. This is hotel channels we are talking about.

"Hey, wait… Didn't you bring that movie? Twicrazed or something?" He reminded her, with possibly a little bit of teasing.

"TwiLIGHT." She corrected him, noticing the disc on the counter she put it in.

There was lots of commentary of course, why it was good (from Drew), why Bella was stupid (from Pollux).

They couldn't make it through one of that saga without a debate.

Then, there came that part. Drew pursed her lips as Rosalie Hale, or Nikki Reed, came on the screen.

"I wish I was as pretty as her…" Drew muttered.

Pollux actually paused the movie, looking his girlfriend right in the eye. "No one. NO ONE. Is prettier then you, Tanka."

 **A/N: Don't mind me, Twilight fan here...**


	83. 80's Continuation for Guest

**A/N: Hello my people. Just wanted to say: First off, that's so cool, Goldenhorse! Second, you may always request a sequel! :) Also, get an account soon! I wanna see your Twilight AU so badly now! Keep sending them in you awesome amazing people! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

No matter how many times she performed, Annabeth always thought 'Don't fall on your face, don't fall on your face'. Walking, or ' _strutting_ ', down a stage illuminated by bright white lights, lined with chairs filled with people showing pride.

This was the most fun venue they'd had, with lower prices so everyone could have a chance to see it, and fans with cameras pointing. But one of the reasons it was her favorite so far, is she hadn't ever done something like this! Where everyone would mingle together after the show. She'd never posed with someone in a couple either.

She could appreciate the genius and deep chemistry between the match, her and Calypso.

Smiling brightly with her partner now, it was more comfortable than going out alone, more _moving_.

At the turn in the end, they meet, their faces only a little less than a inch apart. Calypso dipped in Annabeth's arms for a pose, then the blond hair girl pulled the other yup, twirling her, they walked back.

"That went better then rehearsal." Calypso whispered when the next duo went on stage.

Annabeth smiled, "Definitely."

"Imagine how good we'll be after we go out for coffee." Calypso grinned, batting her eyes with flirtation that was so skilled... only Piper could reach that level, then she walked away, leaving Annabeth standing there, thinking as always.


	84. AnnabethConner (2) for Guest

**A/N: Bonjour! Just wanted to say... I think I've been spelling his name wrong this whole time. It's Connor not CONNER. *facepalm* WHOOPS. You amazing peeps, just keep doing your thing and sending 'em in! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I swear I won't fall asleep this time!" Annabeth said, flopping exhaustively on the couch.

"Uh huh. Well this time I'm going to make SURE you don't fall asleep." Connor said while slipping a DVD into the PS4.

"What did you put in?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she fluffed (AKA beat the crap out of) the pillow behind her.

"Insurgent." Connor spoke with a yawn and layed down next to her.

"Oh gods… Not again." Annabeth sighed, eyeing a book on the coffee table.

"This time, you will not judge all the mistakes they made." Connor looked at her accusingly.

"Alright alright. But I am not making the popcorn." She countered.

"Fine." Connor got up. "Be that way." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, then rested her head on the leather seating. When he came back with the popcorn, it was entirely coated with brewer's yeast, basically it was brewer's yeast with a little bit of popcorn rather then the other way around. (Not to forget the lemonade slushies that were a Chase family recipe.)

"Finally. Now, we can enjoy the movie… In silence…" Connor teased, sitting down next to Annabeth.

"Can we please just… Play it?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling.

 **A/N: Aw schist no, I... I must not ship this! They are giving me #reletionshipgoals though. Although I must add, the brewer's yeast thing... Totally true for my family.**


	85. Reyperbeth & JasonPercyNico for Guest

**A/N: Hi again! Just wanna say, you guys are awesome, and keep sending those requests in! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I do not care that Bella is not a role model. Not all girls have to be Katniss and Tris." Piper declared, rolling her eyes, her fingers stiffly pointing out as they rested on her side.

"Guys… Would you not argue like they are real people?" Reyna asked, annoyed with her SOs.

"Harry Potter has more movies and therefore it is longer and that means there's more time to hang out together!" Annabeth pointed out, gesturing with her hands.

"You two have officially lost privilege of choosing tonight's movie." Reyna declared, rolling her her head to stretch her sore neck. "Luckily, I already asked Nico, Jason, and Percy to come over."

"You seriously think they are going to be able to come up with a solution?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"They'll just make it worse." Annabeth added.

"Excuse me, I like to believe I'm diplomatic." Jason said as he entered, his cousins at his side.

"I still think you should do Disney." Percy said as he sat down, apparently continuing a conversation he'd had earlier with Reyna.

"NO!" Reyna shouted in protest.

"I don't understand how no one else wants to watch Harry Potter as much as I do. Hogwarts is basically Camp Half-Blood for Hecate Kids!" Annabeth complained.

"Guys… Guys calm down please it's a movie." Nico said as he sat down.

"Thank you Nico!" Reyna said, before sitting between Annabeth and Piper.

"Alright. How about… The Longest Ride? We could watch all Nicholas Sparks. It will be amazing" Piper suggested. She may have uncharacteristically been using a little charmspeak, and no one protest. "Okay! Longest Ride it is."

"You sure you gonna be alright Neeks?" Jason said, cuddling up with Nico.

"Remember, me and Jason will be right here for you. And so will the tissue box." Percy snuggled up on Nico's other side.

Nico grumbled but didn't protest. He would be tearing up later.

"But really… Can we watch Harry Potter after?" Jason asked.

"No problem with that." Percy shrugged.

Many scene recreating, snack consuming, and intense discussion to ensue.

This might last awhile...

 **A/N: I firmly believe that Piper would use her charmspeak for a third option (since there are only Twihards and Twihaters and the boys would be Twihaters, which means she couldn't outright change their mind), but I also wanted to show how I believe that Harry Potter would end up being watched if it had to be either.**


	86. A Surprise for Guest

**A/N: Heyz people. How is everyone? Good I hope. I'm okay. I mean it's summer so. Yeah. Keep being the best and sending in requests! Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or know of different ways to say this.**

"Why on earth did I come on this stupid expedition anyways?" Nico grumbled. Normally he didn't talk to himself but it wasn't like anyone was around, at least for a few hundred miles. He was in the middle of a fricken jungle. He was wet (it was raining), tired, and had scrapes all over his legs and arms.

Not to mention, he was cold. Shivering in his soaking clothes, he finally sat down, resigned to give up, he passed out.

The surprising things were like hits, and Nico was the boxer.

He didn't expect anyone would be there when he woke up, IF he woke up (hence previous statement).

Especially not some boy only a few years older than Nico with black hair like the night sky… And eyes like seaweed… Nico shook of his admiration.

"Who… Who are you?" He stuttered.

"My name's Percy Jackson. How are you feeling?" The boy said, concerned, scrunching his face.

"Be- Better." Nico said as he stretched out his arms. He found it hard to talk with those mesmerizing eyes.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" Percy said.

"Nico Di Angelo… I was kind of stranded here." Nico admitted.

"No problem. I can get you to the mainland." Percy pointed to a motor boat off in the water in the distances. "But first, you need to eat something."

"I couldn't have been out long…" Nico frowned.

"You were out for a day!" Percy complained.

Nico noticed he was already putting a bowl of food together together. "I don't like Papaya." Nico blurted.

"It's an important part of my cocktail of fruit, Di Angelo." Percy said, causing Nico to raise his eyebrow.

"Fine… I'll try it." Nico complained.

And so, that's how Nico found himself sitting next to Percy Jackson, watching a sunset glow in gold and blue, on an otherwise totally deserted island.

 **A/N: I'm not sure what exactly to think of this one? I love Percio, I really do (#ToraandKoe), but I'm not sure I did it justice? The prompt was difficult for some reason.**


	87. Jeyna for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Welcome my people! It is as always, so feel free to send in requests! Peace! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jason and Reyna often slipped away in free afternoon, to the field off from the temples, where flowers would grow, and the sky would go on.

Jason would hold Reyna tight and they would fly, they would spar for fun, or just talk, for hours. Never getting bored, never running out of things to say.

She would lay her head on him, and watch the clouds go by slowly.

Jason was running his hands through her hair, and he thought of something, "Hey Reyna."

"Yeah Jas." Reyna said without not turning around.

"I think I love you." He said confidently. They had dated, but even before then he knew it was always her.

This time she turned around and then smiled at him, "I love you."

"Should we um… Like kiss?" Jason asked awkwardly.

Reyna chuckled, then nodded decidedly, and they leaned in closer until their lips touched.

"You know. We make the perfect power couple."

 **A/N: It's canon I swear! *sobs hysterically* Ignore that... But yeah, another one that ends with the last line being dialogue either could have said/though.**


	88. Lazel for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Heh, so I had plenty of request... But I always feel like doing each one suggested. So I did this one too! SO yeah. Keep sending the amazing requests in, Blue cokes! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hazel usually visited Leo for lunchtime, to check up on him and make sure he didn't totally forget to interact with so called 'organic lifeforms'. This way she could see him everyday for sure.

"Can I come in?" Hazel knocked, learning what happened after the first time…

"One second." Leo said through the door. "Okay, now you can come in!"

Hazel walked inside and smiled, "I thought you were cleaning your hands, not the machine." She teased, noticing the towel in his grimy hands and the sparkling clean something or other.

"Well, you remember what my mom always said." Leo said with a curled smile, not having to complete the sentence. She walked up and quickly kissed him on the cheek, then walked over to set the lunch bag on the table. "We'd go the whole work day without washing our hands. Just because they'd get dirty again." he said while holding his hands over a running sink.

"That gross." Hazel scolded softly, frowning. "And unhygienic."

"Yeah well, that's mechanics." He shrugged. "There's one thing I love more… One thing that's prettier though… And I'm looking right at her."

 **A/N: I do believe I covered everything... Sweet Hazel... Talk about relatives... Leo being Leo...**


	89. Zoo Trip for Guest

**A/N: Bannacoolwerid (Love your guest name btw) you (and the other's like you) are the reason why my fans are amazing! Thank you, lovlie! Hope you enjoy this! Keep sending them in! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How is there nothing to do?" Annabeth frowned.

"We are Seven demigods… There has to be something to do." Leo agreed.

That's when Calypso suddenly stood up, "Let's go to the zoo!" There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"What?" Jason asked, looking at her in surprise.

"I've only ever seen animals on Ogygia. Now I can finally see more!" Calypso exclaimed.

"She's actually got a good point." Percy shrugged and nodded.

"Let's do it then!" Leo got up, smiling, and walked over to hold his girlfriend's hand.

Somehow, they all manage to fit in the Jackson's car. Don't ask how, they just did.

Getting into the zoo wasn't easy but deciding where to go first turned out to be the hardest challenge.

In the end, Annabeth stuck with Percy to see the sea life, Jason tagging along, while Leo, Piper, and Calypso went with Frank and Hazel to look at some smaller critters.

"Wait a sec…" Percy said, reading something. "Are-are hippos DANGEROUS!?"

"Wait, bro, you didn't know that?" Jason asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth had trouble hiding a laugh.

He glared a little at both of them, and pursed his lip. "I didn't do well in school, okay guys?"

Meanwhile…

"Awwwwww! It's so cute!" Hazel gushed.

"I want one." Calypso grinned.

"I still think giraffes are cooler than red pandas." Frank said to Leo watching the girls gush over some tiny red cat-bears (not even a joke, it's an actual nickname for them).

"Uh huh." Leo smirked playfully.

Easy to say, sometimes even demigods just do everyday mortal stuff.


	90. Percatie for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: I'm back peeps! I can't express how much you guys rock, you all make my day! Continue being awesome and sending in requests! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

There wasn't a single person at camp who didn't love the fourth of July.

Will would drag Nico out, and people like Jason and Piper would go all out, costumes (pilgrims and Indians and historical figures) and gatherings in celebration.

All halfbloods, in general, took the day quite seriously. So they spent most of it partying.

"Alright, we all set?" Percy asked on the way out.

"Yeah! Coming!" Katie said, running up behind him, holding a coke bottle in one hand, her brown hair bounced up and down in a ponytail, their finger entwined.

He smiled, noticing her patriotic dress with it's American flag design (which matched his shirt), "Awesome, let's go."

The sunset and the smell of watermelon slices, and the hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill blew by in the air. You could see the sprawl of people carrying fold out chairs and blankets, all heading to the strawberry fields as the sky was dark and open, with the stars glistening in white light.

Lead through by Katie's guiding hand, they found a space in the field, where you could see everything.

Percy whipped the blanket out, then laid it down carefully and slowly, they sat down on it, side by side.

"Sometimes. Do you wish it could always be the same?" Percy asked Katie as she rested her head on him.

"No. Then we would never have had moments like this." Katie said. The echoing boom and the explosion of bright color, the firework show starting. A late night of beauty.


	91. Continuation of 83 for Guest

**A/N: Awesome, glad your getting an account, Goldenhorse! Also, yeah, me and my friends have gone on an on about book movie adaptations. Also, happy belated birthday! *cue streamers and cake being brought in* All you guys are amazing people! Keep being amazing and review and request! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What can I do for you today ladies?" The cashier barely looked from the cash register.

"A venti caffe mocha and a grande caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream." Calypso said, smiling, eyes locked with Annabeth as they held hands, swinging their arms back and forth. Calypso had come here before, so she knew the price, so she simply passed a ten, and sat down.

"So… Hobbies." Calypso blurted. It was the first thing that came to mind, noticing all the writers on their laptops.

"Architecture." Annabeth replied back, just as fast. "Well… Sorta. It's more of like a dream job… I design stuff here and there and am trying to get a major in it. How about you?"

"I work with plants, surprisingly enough." Calypso asked. Why are you being so _AWKWARD_? She thought to herself. "I have a huge garden at my apartment that I spend most of my time working on."

"That's neat. I respect the people who have patiences for something like that... I definitely have a anti green thumb. So yeah. Greenery is cool though." Annabeth smiled, obviously not sure what to say.

Thank god(s) the barista came up at that moment and set their drinks down, the tension was getting high, "Two hot drinks for you ladies." Then swiftly walked away. This gave enough time for Calypso to come up with something to say. She let a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Remember the jungle themed one awhile ago? For the empowering woman one?" Calypso asked.

"Wait, were you in charge of that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I suggested they do it since I already had the stuff. So I was in charge of the landscaping of it." Calypso leaned forward on the table.

"I actually designed the layout for the preshow wait. With the swings and everything." Annabeth smiled.

"Seriously? I loved that! I wanted to bring the table home. I guess we've been working together for awhile." Calypso laughed. Annabeth nodded.

"You have a nice laugh Calypso. I like it." the blond haired girl grinned.

"How about… We go and find something to eat?" Calypso said, slowly taking Annabeth's hand.

"That, sounds like a good idea."


	92. Continuation of 86 for Guest

**A/N: Of course I'll do a continuation Goldenhorse! *evil Hade's child laugh* Uhhh... Ignore that. *clear throat*. Request are appreciated as always! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hey Nico… Maybe you shouldn't leave." Percy said later that night.

"What do you mean?" Nico knitted his eyebrows, confused, turning to the black haired boy.

"I mean, if you want to go, I'll certainly take you back but... Maybe you should stay a little." Percy looked out into the distance, where the sky and sea looked the same.

"Percy, are you asking me to stay with you awhile longer?" Nico tilted his head, mouth hanging open a little.

"If you want to stay." Percy bit his lip nervously. Awkward tension getting back to a high level. "Maybe for a few days..."

Nico wanted to get back, so he could say he was alright and everything. But would anyone really care? How much harm could it be to just, be here longer? Wasn't this the whole point of the trip? (Not finding a guy, but getting out. Or at least Nico thought that hadn't been the plan.) Nico should follow his heart. Whatever that meant.

"Percy I…"

 **A/N: In this episode of: Cliffhangers by Tribute! What will Nico decide?**


	93. Pipabeth for Guest

**A/N: You guys are amazing and make my day! Keep doing what you're doing! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Dad! I swear I'll be back in like, 15 minutes, gosh!" Piper said at the door.

"Don't go too far sweetheart." her father shouted back.

She ran out the door, coat flapping in the wind, till she stopped in an alley off of some apartment building.

Kid's in her class would talk about the girl who lurked here, a very strange girl. They called her Runaway, of course they called Piper 'Rich Girl' so not all their nicknames were accurate.

"What are you doing here?" A girl, with wild blond hair and intense grey eyes came into sight.

"I was looking for you." Piper stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Why do YOU care?" The girl replied, defensive.

"Are you a princess?" Piper certainly thought so.

"No. I'm a warrior." the blond haired girl straightened out, proud.

"A warrior princess then." Piper nodded.

But the other girl didn't hear her, her eyes were wide and focused on something inches away on the ground. "It's hideous- It's a SPIDER!"

Piper walked over calmly, and slammed a foot on the small thing. "There! Now I'm a warrior princess too!"

That's when the blond haired girl hugged Piper blinking wildly.

"I'm Annabeth."

 **A/N: Is it bad when a author breaks her own feels?**


	94. Caleo for Guest

**A/N: OHHH sunglasses! Sorry I got distracted. Same old awesomeness and whatnot, keep making my heart flutter by requesting! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Where next?" The wind blew Leo's curly brown hair as the land below us got smaller. "How about… Madrid?" He chuckled.

"Off to Madrid then." I laughed, putting my arms around him.

The sky was dark, the stars bright in the sky. He started to hum, leaning on me, he wasn't even holding on, he was just letting Festus take the lead.

I must've fallen asleep like that, because the next thing I saw was the sunset, right across from me. It's impossible to describe how beautiful the colors are, and the clouds so close above you.

"Are we almost there?" I yawned, grinning.

"Almost. See that over there?" He pointed to a city in the distance, with light glowing in different colors and buildings I had never seen (which wasn't saying much).

"It's beautiful." I gazed in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." Leo turned, our faces inches apart, smiling.


	95. Solangelo for Unicornsaredeadly

**A/N: Heh, this is a prompt I've wanted to do for awhile, and now I have a reason to do it! Keep doing what you're doing because you guys are amazing! Requests are awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Nico. Nico." Will repeated at the door, getting louder and louder till Nico could hear him over Spooky Scary Skeletons.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes. What was his boyfriend doing? "Will, can you NOT open the door?" Nico complained, taking a earbud out.

"No. Not really." Will replied. With another unseen eyeroll, Nico got up and opened the door, his eyes wide when he saw that Will was carrying a large cardboard box a VERY large cardboard box.

"Are you… Moving in?" Nico knitted his eyebrows and stepped to the side.

"No silly. I found something on my way back from university." Will set it down.

"Uh… What exactly did you find?" Nico asked, walking up next to Will.

"Kittens. 6 of them." Will said, grinning. "I found them on the street and I just couldn't leave them there! They need food and water bad and there mom is most likely dead." Will gave Nico a very very sad pouty face, then walked over to where he'd set down his back pack.

"I took them to the vet and they gave me some pills for them to take. They are around 2-3 months old. There's 4 girls and 2 boys." Will continued.

"Will… I'm not sure Chiron will allow pets at camp." Nico attempted to get rid of them, but also not be responsible from getting rid of them.

"Well, that's because siblings might have allergies and stuff. You have your OWN cabin though. Besides, have you looked at them?" Will said, walking around with his school supplies.

Nico gritted his teeth, then bent down to look in the box. They were calicos and tuxedos, with fuzzy fur that stuck out on edge. The thing was, the little balls of fluff, were small even for their age. Nico's heart protest, telling him that he couldn't just give them to someone else to take care of.

"Nico PLEASE. It would mean so much to me. We'll just try, see how it works… please?" Will said looking into Nico's eyes.

Nico pursed his lips, "Fine… But I don't know if they'll take to me. No promises Solace."

"Thank you!" Will said, kissing Nico on the cheek.

"Uh huh…" Nico sighed, collapsing into the couch.

 **A/N: Reminds me of my family...**


	96. Jercy for MysteriousMusicFan57

**A/N: Okay, I've wanted to do this ship for awhile, because I total love them. Thank you! You guys are awesome so keep it coming! :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Yo, Jason! Come and join me!" Percy called, his head bobbed to the surface of the lake.

"Percy, you've been in there since this morning." Jason narrowed his eyebrows.

"C'mon! You come in for a while and then I'll get out." Percy promised, paddling.

"Fine!" Jason shrugged, quickly he slipped his shirt off and dove straight in, getting soaked instantly. He shook it off.

"Awesome. Now…" Percy began to swirl his fingers.

Jason's eye's went wide, "Uh uh!" He backed up.

"Water fight!" Percy announced, splashing Jason right in the face with an orb of water.

"You're gonna get it now, waterboy!" Jason laughed, using his powers to lift himself up, a few feet in the air.

"You know I can still get you!" Percy shook his head back and forth chuckling.

"Try and catch me!" Jason circled around, still laughing.

Percy teasingly scrunched his brows in concentration, then attempted to shoot a stream of water, but Jason just ducked, then dove under, he came up behind Percy's silently, pushing some water on unsuspecting Percy.

Percy turned around and laughed, "You win this time sparky."

"And all the times after this, and all the times before." Jason shrugged.

Percy pushed both of them under, the expanded his bubble of air, so they both were just drifting there, underwater, watching each other, grinning.


	97. 92's Continuation

**A/N: Hehe, so, as requested! A contination to answer your questions! Keep this going with your requesting awesomeness! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Percy, I'd… Love to stay." Nico finally got out, nodding after a second to give it some enthusiasm. He'd decided mid sentences what to say. It was the only way he could go through with a decision.

"Wait… Really?" Percy knitted his eyebrows, looking serious, backing away a little.

"Yeah." Nico tried not to bit his lip. While inside he was screaming 'What are you thinking? Where'd that come from!' with inner pleads of retreat.

"That's awesome Nico!" Percy took Nico's hand. "Uh…" Then Percy awkwardly backed up.

"Yeah." Nico noticed his lips curling into a small trying, assuring smile, he walked a little closer to Percy, intertwining their fingers. Nico looked off in the distances as Percy smiled, admiring Nico.

"I could show you the river!" Percy said, breaking the silence, then noticing Nico's panicked expression he added, "It's less than a mile away."

"Actually, that sounds nice. Let's go."


	98. 93's Continuation

**A/N: Wasn't sure if they were supposed to stay being younger but I thought of this and decided it would be safe to keep them young. Your requests make my day, so keep doing it lovelies! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Do you go to school here?" Piper asked, tilting her head.

"Sorta." Annabeth shrugged.

There was a pause for a second. "You know… For a warrior princess… Being afraid of a tiny spider is kinda funny." Piper laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well… I'm sure I can outrun you!" Annabeth declared, her hands at her hips.

"Let's race then!" Piper challenged. "Last one… To the park… Has to buy the other a coke!"

"Hope you got your money, Piper McLean." Annabeth lips twisted into a smirk.

"We'll see about that." the other girl replied. She'd beaten the boys at school before, maybe she'd win. Side by side they lunge off, sprinting.

Annabeth had a heads start right away, her legs were longer and she had more experience, she rushed past the buildings and pedestrians, and she circled across the lamp post that marked the park's land, Piper maybe 14 seconds behind.

"Wow… You're fast." Piper said, smiling. "Let's go get some cokes."


	99. 2nd Pipabeth for Guest

**A/N: I do believe writing these has made me ship them more then I did before. Oh well. These things happen. Keep making me ship things and send in request! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Annabeth, please! This is the most important game of the year! And you wanna back out of our deal!" Piper said, faking a quiver on her lower lip.

"Uh no. That's not true. You know it's my turn." Annabeth said sassily, raising an eyebrow, putting each of her hands on her waist.

"Alright… Well how about… We make an agreement then! One half of the house is Iceland decoration, and one half is France decoration." Piper suggested hopefully.

Annabeth bit her lip, looking around at their small apartment. "How do you plan on using both of our merchandise?"

"Annabeth, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I know how to design. It's my 'thing'." Piper giving a mocking eyeroll.

"I'll be watching you McLean. I'll know if their bias distribution." Annabeth promised.

"Uh huh." Piper said, opening a box of soccer themed party stuff (That's what it was labeled).

"I was thinking…"

 **A/N: I know you said Mortal ISH au... But I wanted to use that 'I'm the daughter of Aphrodite' line. So I took the ISH into account.**


	100. NicoPercyJason for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: I ship them so much! Wanna find out what else I ship? You know how you can do that... Request! Also, there's no such thing as a bad prompt from you KoalaLover-ABC-123! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy felt like Leo, with the nervous energy surging pulsing through his body.

He was still trying to figure out how ended up going out with two people at the SAME TIME. Piper had set up on a blind date Percy, but he had a moment break down when Thalia refused to take no for an answer on a blind date for that same day! He couldn't just cancel the first date, he didn't know who they were, he couldn't hurt them!

He didn't know who his date(s) would be, but he had an inkling.

Percy sat down on the bench, waiting. That's when a stretch limo came up to the front of the restaurant, and Nico slipped out of the black car.

"Hey Di Angelo." Percy waved, smiling, almost laughing.

Nico shook his head back and forth in disbelief, "Oh my gods… Thalia has to be kidding me. You know if you don't wanna do this you don't have to, I won't be offended."

"No no. Stay, this'll be fun. IN FACT… We're not alone." Percy nodded to the figure in the distance, chuckling. Seconds later Jason landed right next to them, after quickly jumping off Tempest.

"Hey Nico, hey Percy. Wait a sec… Why are you both here? What's going on?" the blond haired boy asked, backing up.

"Thalia set me up on a date with Nico but I already had a date set up by Piper with Jason. I'm presuming that's what happened." Percy explained, thinking he deserved a round of applause for either his stupidity or that tongue twister, making himself sound as non idiotic as possible.

"So… Now we all go out with each other?" Jason bit his lip. Percy shrugged, Nico rolled his eyes thinking something along the lines of 'This cannot be happening'.

"C'mon, our reservation is at 8."


	101. More Percaite for 6th Spectral King

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what! We are 20 away from 200 reviews and past 100 chapters, in celebration... I will be posting a new story later today! It will be multi chapter story if people like it. Please check it out cause I'll only continue if people follow and review it! Keep being great and sending in requests, blue cokes! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

'It was any old shopping trip.' Katie imagine she'd tell her kids one day. She had walked into a show of flirting happening. Horribly obvious, out-there-for-the-world-to-see girl looked like Drew, which was ironic, with makeup and long black hair.

Percy was totally nervous, biting his lip, when he found me he gave his girlfriend a look like 'Pleaaassssee save me'.

Katie rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling, she walked over, with extra confidence than normally, she placed her hand across Percy's shoulder, showing this was HER guy. "Are you one of Percy's friends? I'm Katie, his girlfriend."

The girl pouted her lips, and stormed off.

"You need some lessons in fending yourself off, Perseus." Katie scolded teasingly.

"I can fight monsters, giants, and gods, but I cannot be rude to a girl."


	102. Reyna and Percy for OBAOC

**A/N: A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Okay, about this one shot... TBH I kinda totally ship it. It's quite similar to Percabeth. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Here." Percy threw his girlfriend a sword as they stood together in the Roman arena. "Duel me."

Reyna quickly caught the sword and walked over to him, meeting in the middle, "At least try to win this time, baby." She said teasingly.

He looked, scrunching his face, attempting to concentrate as Reyna's black braid blew in the wind.

"From what I remember." Percy came closer, half smirking. "I won last time."

They lunged in sync, doing a very fencing based style of sword play, parrying and counter. A lot of it was in the foot work.

But Reyna was faster then Percy, and Percy hadn't swam beforehand this time, so she was at a obvious advantage, sidestepping the second time, she bent and swiped at his legs, causing him to land on his butt. She sauntered back in front as Percy winced.

"You were saying?" Reyna tilted her head mockingly, then smiling.

"Fine. You win." Percy rolled his eyes, then grinned. "You seriously have to teach me have to do that."

"Ask Nico, hon. He might go easier on you." Reyna said as she helped him up.

Their face inches apart, and they were hyper aware of it.

Reyna leaned forward, tension filled.

"That means less time with you." Percy said slowly, dragging it out, he leaned in, till she was dipped, and placed a kiss on her lips. When it was over and he looked at her as he held her in his arms, his mouth curled again into a smile, he softly, almost just mouthing it, he said, "I win."


	103. Jason and Will for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

You those boring moments that follow when the nurse says 'Doctor -insert hard to pronounce last name here- will be seeing you soon' Jason wasn't having one of those moments. He wanted to be having one of those moments.

He did not want to hear 'Solace will be coming in to check on your arm in a few minutes, Mr. Grace.'

There was many things wrong with that sentence. Exhibit A: Who calls a teenager 'Mr'. Not to mention he didn't, much like his sister Thalia, ever go by his last name. Exhibit B: Solace. Just Solace. How many doctors was there in the ER? What were the chances even that Will Solace, Jason's entirely hidden crush, would be the one to check on him? Too low for it to be just chance.

Of course. Jason thought to himself, mentally nodding. The son of Apollo had said he'd take care of the patient when he'd heard it was him. Will was that kind of guy.

But he would be entirely embarrassed, and probably lectured. He did not want to say he had flown down, diving down, and slipped on ice, causing him land on his butt and also break his right wouldn't lie to a doctor either.

But to be honest he wasn't entirely beyond making a run for it… Demigods broke little rules of authority before. Jason could just save himself the awkwardness. He'd be doing Solace, who _surely_ would be grateful, a big favor too.

That's what he repeatedly assured himself of as he turned the doorknob. Walking out the door, he headed down the hall, not sure where an exit was. He took a few turns that felt right (figuratively), hoping to stumble onto a map.

Unfortunately for Jason, he ended up stumbling into somebody before finding the map.

And as he turned a corner, he almost walked straight into Will Solace.

 _No one should look that good in a lab coat_... Jason thought.

"You know the WHOLE hospital has been searching for you." The doctor put his hands on his hips.

"You're being dramatic. In fact, I bet they told you they thought I went to the bathroom or cafe." Jason said to his defense.

"Alright, true. But I searched both those places and guess what. You weren't there. That's when I knew you were making a break for it." Will declared.

"I'm making a break for it." Jason agreed with a nod, and a slight shrug on his shoulders.

"You know why I told them I'd take care of you? Because finally you'd come. Maybe you broke a bone before getting here. But I haven't seen everyone in forever because of my job and everyone else's jobs. I thought at least you'd visit…" Will said, exasperated.

"Wait... me?" Jason tilted his head.

"Yes, you! I missed everyone at camp… Especially you!" Will replied.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me… That you saw me as just a helper." Jason said confused. "I thought you wanted to me a friend when you had me work with you at the infirmary. But then you left and never contacted."

"I'd been flirting with you like crazy! And I thought you'd text first… And I thought you'd figured out I liked you… And you didn't wanna hang with me anymore because you were straight and I was too weird." Will bit his lip after bursting out.

"I thought the same thing." Jason shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"Wait… So… You're bi then?" WiIl asked, now he was the one confused.

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed. "Just ask Piper! Or her siblings even."

"Alright. Well, you still have to let me take a look at that arm, Jason Grace. All homo-ness behind." WIll said, returning to his stubborn diva pose.

"Okay." Jason said, a proud grin on his face as a idea came into their mind. "But… I'll only do it if you go out with me sometime."  
"Well… I suppose… As your doctor… I have to accept. So. Yeah. I'd love to go out with you." Will smiled.

 **A/N: Never thought I'd ship it. Well done.**


	104. 100s Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Also, I'd be happy to KoalaLover! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Who knew Nico's smile could be so beautiful._ Jason thought. Looking over at Percy he imagine he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"The uh Italian food here is great…" Nico looked down at his plated, twirling his fork. That's when Percy noticed Nico was getting sheepish under so much attention.

"One time Leo told Hazel that chicken nuggets weren't actually chicken to get her to eat some." Percy said, chuckling. "Needless to say Piper intervened in time."

"OH yeah! I remember you telling me that. Wasn't that when Nico attempted to all get us to go to McDonalds?" Jason laughed.

"Will got so mad at everyone for that." Percy recalled their mutual friend's reaction, shaking his head back and forth.

"To my defense, you guys loved it." Nico countered, leaning back on his chair, smiling.

"Well, we liked it. I'm not sure about the rest though… Frank was gonna puke when Annabeth started spurting out health facts." Jason reminded him.

Percy laughed, thinking back to that.

"We've had some good time." Percy leaned forward, taking Jason's hand, holding his hand out to Nico with an encouraging smile.

Percy thought it was going to take some time for Nico to realize the son of Poseidon did really like him. But when Nico ended up taking Percy's hand, and even if quickly looked away, Percy thought maybe Nico could really start believing it.

Jason smiled at his two friends. Telling himself, 'What the Hades, off with the no homo, dude'. He could still be the perfect Roman. What was important was right in front of him, and that was it. As for Nico, he wondered who in the name of his father was messing with him. But he didn't push hope as far away as he had before, he was beginning to see he was 'letting the light in' and that kinda scared him.

 _Don't mess this up dude._

 **A/N: Haha, my trademark. The ending that is vague on who thought it.**


	105. 98's Continuation for Guest

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"All these years later and we are still having coke here." Annabeth laughed, lifting her bottle. Cheering yet ANOTHER victory. Though now they were older, they didn't really care who won and who lost.

"Some perfect things don't need to change." Piper replied, snuggling up next to her girlfriend on the bench of a old diner, _their place_.

"So true. I never want us to change." Annabeth smiled, resting her head on top of Piper's.

A town that they ruled. Rich Girl and Runaway. They knew it by the back of their hand. Always standing up for the other when one got in trouble (by trouble I mean boys trying to flirt). Not that any guy would ever think of messing with either of them.

"Where next McLean?" Annabeth asked with a grin.

"Hmmm…" Piper smiled, and stretched, putting her arms around Annabeth. "How about… The movies?"

"Is anything really out?" Annabeth asked.

"It's summer. There has to be something out." Piper said.

"By something you mean a romcom, right?" Annabeth raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Huh, maybe they are right." Piper mocked. "Maybe we are too close." She stuck her tongue out.

"The frightening thing is, we can only get closer." Annabeth said, with the same amount of fake seriousness. Causing them both to laugh, holding hands, holding each other.


	106. 3rd Pipabeth for Guest

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Haha! I won!" Annabeth said shooting up off the leather. The game was finally over. She'd been nervous the whole time. And she didn't celebrate until she actually knew for sure that her team, the amazing, awesome, best-soccer team-in-the-world team, had won.

Piper slouched in the couch. How had this happened!? She couldn't believe it! They'd made it so far! How could they fail now? Nike must be biased! She simply just grumbled, even if inside she wanted to kick something.

"If I remember correctly, you have to put away all the Iceland decorations, and choice the restaurant we go out to eat to for the next 7 times." Annabeth grinned, putting one of her her hands on her hip. The choosing of restaurant was the normal betting tool, since both of them HATED having to be the one to decide with so many choices.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Piper rolled her eyes, biting her tongue. UGH. This is not how she thought this would go.

"C'mon, let's go. I'll drive" Annabeth said, taking Piper's hand, trying to make her significant other feel better.

"Fine fine." Piper slowly got up. _Hey, at least she's happy... And least you're here with her._


	107. Jeyna for Guest

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jason didn't usually find things he wanted to find. He had a record of finding thing he DIDN'T want to find better than things he did. Danger like monster, Piper, and all other sorts of trouble.

His guilt never got better and he started to be dragged down by it. He wasn't himself. He tried to be. But he just got pulled back in again. He knew what made him HIM. Someone he could be himself with.

Dakota told Jason that she'd gone to the cafe, like she normally did during break.

But for no reason apparent (probably some sale on weapons or something), New Rome was incredibly crowded. It was difficult to make a way through. He ended up accidentally elbowing someone in the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He immediately turned to the them before they could say anything. He realized it was Reyna, glaring at him intensely.

"Watch where you're going Jason." She warn, giving him a look worthy of Nico on a bad day.

"Jeez, relax some." He said, grinning at her, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Reyna tried to move past him, but instinctively he grabbed her arm.

"Allow me to treat you to dinner, as an apology." Jason said, trying to be confident.

"Are you asking me out? You don't need to apologize for bumping into me." The brown eyed girl avoided contact.

"Yes, and I know that." He said.

"What about Piper?" She scoffed.

"We broke up…" Jason bit his lip. _We broke up because I like_ _YOU_ _._

"Maybe. I'll think about. Okay? I actually need to go." She said, then paused for a minute. "My arm?"

Jason let go of her arm, then stepped out of the flow of the crowd, slinking up against a wall as he watched her walk away.

 **A/N: Love them. #Heart. #Jeyna.**


	108. 2nd Percabeth for Guest

**A/N: Heyz people. I'm not going to be around from tomorrow to Monday so I will probably be updating Tuesday (on Annabeth's b-day, the 12th, of this month (July, 2016)). So yeah. Still active though! Send requests! Just on hiatus for a tiny bit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hey, Annabeth, look what I found!" Percy shouted, as he set a huge leather bound scrapbook across his flannel PJ's.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, walking into the room with her every winter night cup of hot coco, snuggling next to him, with the sound of the fire's flames crackling and the snow falling outside the window.

"It's the family photo's my mom put together with Piper, when our first baby was born." He turned it to the first page.

"Oh! I remember! I was going to add more to it!" The daughter of Athena smiled, resting her head on his.

"It's my mother's wedding." Percy smiled, remembering how happy Paul and Sally looked, it shone even through the photo.

"And then there's our engagement." Annabeth pointed to the next one, where Percy had his arms around his new fiance, who was holding her hand out in a class post proposal pose.

"I was so nervous." Percy laughed.

"You were a total dork." Annabeth said, grinning.

The next one was when their son had been born, with Annabeth's blond hair and Percy's blue eyes.

There was the time he hit a home run in football, and the scary realization the progression of birthdays gave. And his little sister newborn baby picture, who had dad's hair and mom's eyes. And their science fair projects and the girl's soccer. So many events that just made them noticed how much the kids had grown up. Annabeth had run away at that age! Percy had defeated a war god!

There was the other 'family', with Piper and Jason's wedding, which actually took place on top of a building. Piper look radiant in white, with her two best friends at her side, all grinning like idiots.

"We should see them sometime soon, it's been awhile." Percy said, watching Annabeth look at the pics.

There was Leo and Calypso's wedding in Hawaii, and Hazel and Frank's in Canada.

"Leo's making who knows what in Texas now…" Annabeth laughs.

"And Hazel and Jason, where are they?" Percy asked.

Annabeth bit her lip, shocked to find out she didn't even know.

"You know, Perc, we should have them all over." Annabeth declared.

"Like a reunion? Like whose… All?" Percy asked.

"Ya know, your parent's, Piper's, Chiron… The old Seven… It's been so long." Annabeth said.

"I'm sure Herme's can deliver that much mail at once." Percy laughed.

"I'll plan it with Piper. It'll be like the old days." Annabeth smiled, nodding.

"Wise girl, we have very different perspectives on what happened in the 'good 'ol days'." Percy teased.


	109. Brason for Greekgodsrox

**A/N: Heh heh, I knew the day would come eventually... *shakes head back and forth* XD. I'm still active, and also... Incredibly sick. Don't mind me about to throw up here.. x\ Maybe some reviews to make my sick day better...? Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy hated accidental eavesdropping.

One time, he accidentally eavesdropped when he walked up to Jason's cabin, when he was about to knock on the door.

To be fair, Jason wasn't being quiet, Percy could easily hear him through the wood.

"I love you." the son of Jupiter said.

 _AHHH… He's talking with Piper._ Percy thought to himself, nodding.

"More than anything in the world." Jason promised. "I don't care we have our bumps in the road." _Reyna…_

"But we will make it through. I'll love you forever. You are the most beautiful. No one else is as special as you, I know you don't believe it." _Well… Sometimes Piper was self conscious but..._

"I'll love you forever, my girlfriend, my... Brick."

Percy stumbled back, then barged through the door. That's when he saw his cousin holding a rust colored cylinder brick in his hand.

"Dude. What the Hades! That's just fricked up man!" Percy complained, aghast.


	110. 107 Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Yeah! More Jeyna! Whoop whoop! Still active! Reviews will make being sick not as bad! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jason wasn't nervous, he was Roman. Romans have nerves of steel.

 _Oh yeah. You got steel nerves dude._ He scoffed at himself. Sitting at the table in the restaurant, waiting for Reyna to show up.

Would she stand him up? Some good old mean revenge? Would Reyna go that far? She wasn't THAT kinda girl… Right?

Just as he was thinking any punishment would be deserved, he saw her walk in, talking to the hostess, wearing a short black dress, and her black hair braided off her shoulders like she always did. She was too pretty, too beautiful, Jason thought. How could she be so _perfect_ at everything?

He stared until she sat across from him.

"Hey Reyna. You look nice tonight." Jason figured he'd started out with a compliment. _Nice is an understatement…_

"Thanks. I like the shirt." She noticed, looking at his long sleeve white button down.

They both awkwardly looked away while Jason thought, 'Dude, do something. You got her to go out with you.'

"Can I get something for you? Drinks? Or maybe our special of the day, the fillet steak with mushroom rub and potato salad?" a waiter (female, tall, wavy blond hair in a ponytail, brown eyes) said, walking up to the table.

"I'll have the special with some raspberry lemonade thank you." Jason said. Really he just wanted to continue looking at Reyna.

"Make that two lemonades, and some pesto noodles." Reyna said. The waiter, whose name was Serena, walked away, holding both menus.

"So, anything happen today?" Jason leaned forward, trying to incite some small talk.

"Dakota ran out of Kool-Aid, Gwen nearly broke her leg… UHHH Hannibal got loose again. That's pretty much it." Reyna shrugged.

"Probatio again?" Jason asked, stifling a laugh.

"Always." Reyna sighed, nodding.

"I still don't get how they keep stealing keys from the centurions…" Jason shook his head.

"Mercury kids." Reyna explained.

"Ah yeah. That'll do it. Maybe they just wanna see your lovely face." Jason teased.

"OH yes. That must be it." Reyna rolled her eyes, grinning, getting closer too.

"You know, I missed this." Jason exclaimed.

"I know you did." Reyna smiled, while under the table their fingers slowly laced together.


	111. 108 Continuation

**A/N: I love it when more then one person request a continuation... #Iam #Active #also #Ilovesreviews. Disclaimer: #Idon'townanything.**

"Did we have to invite Clarrise?" Percy asked, his eyes pouting.

"Percy, she's my friend. Besides, it'd be dangerous to leave Chris and her out." Annabeth pointed out.

"Why do you always have to be right?" The son of Poseidon sighed.

Later that week…

"Percy, come to the door, your mom is here!" Annabeth shouted, Percy came racing down the stairs carefully, trying to fix his tie.

"Here." Annabeth said, straightening it, then she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

The doorbell rang, and Percy turned the knob, Sally, Paul, and Percy's little sister Nicole (normally called Col) walked in.

Col ran up and hugged her older half brother around the legs, her ponytail bouncing, Percy rustled her hair and began to excitedly talk to her.

"How've you been mom?" Annabeth said, grinning ear to ear as Mrs. Jackson wrapped her arms around her daughter-in-law.

"Oh just great sweetheart. You?" Sally smiled brightly.

"Oh you know. The kids are just incredible." Annabeth said, just as said kids came rushing in, jumping up and down, asking their Aunty Col to join them in playing pirates.

"They are just adorable. Of course with two gorgeous parents how couldn't they be?" Sally said as she hugged her son.

"Mom…" Percy complained, his lips turning into a big goofy grin.

Paul and Percy bro hugged as the family went to sit on the couch.

Slowly one by one, everyone arrived, some with gifts (Piper and Jason brought them some photos) even Grover managed to show up.

At some point in time, Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled, "It's all been worth it."

 **A/N: Alright. You guys may or may not know but I am not feeling well today, so it is shorter then you probably wanted it to be. So if you want something more, just ask to show what happened _insert-name_ arrived.**


	112. NicoAnnabeth for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Love love LOVE the prompt. Not much to say, I'm still active of course... OH and it's Annabeth's birthday. That's kinda important. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know, Italians are naturally better flirters." Nico declared. He'd been teaching his girlfriend to be fluent in his birth tongue.

"Oh really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the challenge.

"Si il mio amor." (Yes, my love) Nico said.

"Clever. But, my love, your perfect eyes fail to see… I love you more than the sun and the moon. More than the stars and the sea." Annabeth replied.

"La perfezione vuole essere perfetto come te." (Perfection wants to be perfect like you) Nico countered.

"Why test our love, when our love cannot be scaled. My love for you may be stronger, but our love for each other is immeasurable." Annabeth said, as if quoting something.

Nico nodded, "Ovviamente. Hai ragione. Non sei solo bella ma saggio." (Obviously. You're right. You are not only beautiful but wise.)

Annabeth bit her lip, not able to think of something to say back, "Alright Di Angelo, you win."

"Si." Nico said, kissing her on cheek. "I do."

 **A/N: Hope I did that lovely prompt right! :)**


	113. 106 Continuation for Guest

**A/N: This ship brings me happiness and relationship goals. You know what else brings me happiness? Reviews. :) Also the fact it's Annabeth's b-day. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know… I feel like we always go here." Annabeth said as they ate at a restaurant.

"Yeah. We should probably try other stuff… But it's kinda tradition at this point. This is where we went on our first date." Piper took Annabeth's hand, grinning.

"And where you asked me to be your girlfriend." the blond haired girl smiled.

"I remember that." Piper laughed, she'd been uncharacteristically nervous. Which meant the whole thing was incredibly embarrassing. "If this place ever was up for sale, we'd so buy it so it could continue, right?" Piper said with an amount of (mock) seriousness.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth nodded.

"Good. It would never go out of business though would it?" Piper said, suddenly anxious.

Annabeth chuckled, "Not as long as we are here."

"True that." Piper said, raising her glass, there cups clanged.

"To France's victory!"


	114. 2nd Frazel for Guest

**A/N: Oh yeah, this would so happen. Alright well, I'm active so... Bring on the reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

When Hazel walked up to the table in the (overly expensive) fancy restaurant, Frank shot out of his seat, and when she sat down, he quickly pushed the chair in for her.

 _That's strange…_ Hazel thought.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Frank said, then hurriedly corrected, "Of course you always look gorgeous." He cursed himself mentally when he nearly stumbled on his words.

"Thanks, uh Piper helped me pick something out…" Hazel said, then took a sip of water. _Why was he acting like this?_ She wondered.

"So… How was your day?" Frank said, not making eye contact.

"Good. Reyna had all the centurions meetup." Hazel replied, biting her lips.

"Oh… Nice." Frank said, tapping his fingers on the wood.

 _He's not going to break up with me is he?_

The waiter came, took their order, and Frank continued to be awkward, finally he said, "I had a crush on you the moment we met. I always thought there was no way you'd ever like a guy like me. And now… We've been through so much. I will always love you Hazel. And I was thinking… Maybe… It might be nice... If we could continue this forever. What I'm trying to say is…." he got off the chair, and got on one knee, bringing out a small ring box, and opening the top. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will Frank!" Hazel wrapped her arms around him, grinning ear to ear, her eyes watering.


	115. 3rd Frazel for Guest

**A/N: Two thing: Interesting prompt and I'm still active. Both things that make me happy. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hey, Hazel. I got some mail for you." Frank shouted, Hazel walked downstairs, he passed her the envelope.

Frank watched her face go through many emotions, shock, confusion, shock again, then finally excitement.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The stable manager of Half-Blood Equestrian asked me and Arion to ride in a event. A MAJOR event, Frank! Half Blood Equestrian!" Hazel gapped, grinning wider than she ever had before, which is impressive for someone smiley like her.

"Hazel that's great! That's… That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Frank said, wrapping his arms around her.

"This is huge!" Hazel was so happy she began to laugh, she stood on her tiptoes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Half Blood Equestrian…"

"I told you you could do it." Frank smiled at her.

"You always did." Hazel smiled.


	116. 111's Continuation for KoalaLover-ABC

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I have some unfortunate news... I'm going on vacation (YEAH!) and I will not be able to update till the 26th (this is from July 15th 2016 BTW so people who see this later know). Still send in requests and review though! You guys are awesome! Hey guest reviewer! How do I make so many chapters you ask? Good question! You guys. You give me things to write and give me the dedication and drive. So pat yourself on the back! Hey KoalaLover, for your review of 113, I would love to do that, want me to do it? Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Dinner was just about to start, course, cause that's the most annoying and obnoxious to arrive to a party, and there was a loud knock on the door (there's a doorbell for gods' sakes…)

"Gotta be them." Annabeth shoot a half smirk half smile, they walked up and opened the door, and sure enough, it was the Rodriguezs, Chris and Clarisse.

While Annabeth and Clarrise bro hugged, Percy and Chris did the same.

"So, how's it been kelphead?" Clarisse turned to the son of Poseidon, obviously trying to start a fight.

"Good. It's be kind to animals weeks. So naturally I'm not going to get angry at you today." Percy replied cooly.

"I could throw your kid's letter cubes and come up with a better comeback than that." Clarisse rebuked.

"Yeah, well I'd call this a battle of wits, but you can unarmed." Percy said, and it went silent for a moment.

Then the nervous tension cleared and Clarisse laughed, "Good ta see ya Prissy."

"Good ta see you too Crissy." Percy smiled, and they patted each other on the back, heading to the dining table.


	117. ThaliaReyna for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: Bad news guys, summer comes with vacation... And I will be updating next on the 26th (this is from July 15th 2016 for those looking at it later), still active though. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was uncomfortably awkward and entirely silent when both the lieutenant of Artemis and the praetor of Rome both came as a surprise visit for a holiday.

Because thing was… They hated each other with a passion after an argument over Hylla and Puerto Rico.

Percy, ever being the one to despise tension between his friends, loyally bursted out, "OH my gods! The funniest thing happened today. So Grover came into my room at like, 7 o'clock, covered in dirt and mud. And I was like 'Dude, WTH!'"

"Why that hat?" Reyna said, frowning.

But at the same time Thalia said confused, "Well that's happy?" Then glared at Reyna while everyone just tilted their head.

"Uh… Guys… It's what the Hades." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Do you guys not know abbreviations?" Leo said with some concern.

"Not your guys maybe." Reyna said cooly, upset.

"Yeah. The Huntresses have their own." Thalia nodded. "Sure ours are better then Romans." She challenge.

"Alright, what about STHU." Reyna said.

"Should they hear us." Thalia leaned back, like it was obvious.

"UH NO! Steer Thoroughly Hannibal User." Reyna knitted her eyebrows.

"Guys… it's shut the Hades up." Annabeth said. "How about AKA?" Not one to stop a fight.

"A kilometer area." They said at the same time. Then they just gave each other even a more upset look.

"Also know as." Will said, having heard the conversation. He shook his head back and forth while walking into the group, holding Nico's hand.

Thalia rolled her head around, annoyed.

"How about just LOL?" Nico said hopefully, not realizing it was an argument.

"Living Outstandly Loud." Reyna shouted.

"PLEASE. That's another one of those; When would you ever use that! It's Light Out Longer." Thalia started pulling at the small amount of hair she had.

"Oh c'mon. Yours are just as useful then mine, Grace. What's your FAQ?" Reyna said.

"Fire Arrow Quiver." Thalia said throwing her hands at her side.

"Faster and quicker" Reyna sighed, not liking Thalia's temper.

"Dude. That's not even modern. Reyna how do you not know that?" Leo gapped.

Hours or so passed by, and some of them left. The battle of whose abbreviation was better continued on. Soon it was just Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth.

Thinking of the one legit one she knew, and willing to cheat to end it with the ONE 'real' abbreviation a huntress would know (just to be cautious of it), Reyna shouted out, "ILY!" Then you could see her realization of what she ACTUALLY just did hit her.

And then in the same suddenness that the shouting had come, the world just seemed to stop for a second.

 **A/N: Hope I did the prompt right... I had difficulties with it.**


	118. 4th Pipabeth for Guest

**A/N: Just ta let you know... My next update day is 26th (this is from July 15th 2016, for those seeing it later). Sorry guys. :( Still taking request though, just on hiatus for awhile. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Are you guys sure you can take care of my horse?" Annabeth asked the girl (short choppy brown hair, strange kaleidoscope eyes) working, grooming a mare, next to her, one of the people who took care of boarded horses at Halfblood Equestrian.

"You kidding? That's kinda what we do here." The girl turned her head and gave the blond haired girl a weird look. "Your Annabeth Chase, right? The one with that one gelding... Eagle?"

"Yes. And you are?" Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows, uncomfortable with a stranger knowing her name.

"Piper McLean. The one taking care of your horse. Don't worry, I'm very experienced, even if I'm younger than you." Piper promised, under tone of arrogance.

Annabeth eyebrows went up even more.

"You don't believe me?" Piper matched her expression.

"It's just…" Annabeth was wise enough not to start a fight with this girl, so she didn't know how to put 'you're not exactly encouraging me to believe you've got skills' into the right, non hurtful, words.

"I may not be great with people, but I am good with horses, okay?" Piper challenged, voice a little softer.

"Alright, I trust you." Annabeth said, _the girl did have nerve..._

 **A/N: Cocky and lovable is quite hard but I think she could be relatable?**


	119. 3rd Percabeth for Guest

**A/N: Sorry about France not wining the game, Goldenhorse. :( Also, course I know Harry Potter! Put on Hogwart's robes and wand. Alright so theres a hiatus from July 16th 2016 to July 26th 2016, just wanted to let you know. Review and send in requests though! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cheers can be heard echoing through the stands, even flying yards away in the air.

Here at Hogwarts, every game was important.

Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, with two more games before the House Cups.

It would mean everything to both teams.

"HEY CHASE! I don't need to be a Ravenclaw to know we are going to DESTROY you in this game today!" Percy shouted over the ear aching thrash of wind, grinning.

"Yeah, well you'd need to be a Ravenclaw to understand the level of stupidity that sentence has manage to reach." Annabeth replied, her blond hair whipping around behind her.

"I think you got things mixed up here. Obviously our score is higher. I thought you were smart." He said teasingly, looking mockingly pitying.

"Right… Right." Then she started to get closer, and closer to him, till their brooms were side by side, she reached out to touch him, batting her eyelashes, his eyes went wide and he froze, then suddenly she lunged forward to the side. He frowned, not seeing what she had caught.

"ANNABETH CHASE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!" The commenter announced, and she flashed him a smirk.

"Tricked ya." She said, then flew away.


	120. Reynico for RAFTLOSPQR

**A/N: Always got time for Reynico! :D Just to let you know, for those seeing it in July 2016, (15th to 25th specifically), I'm on hiatus until 26th. That's my next update, so you can still send in requests and review, but it's gonna take me awhile longer to get your request done. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You know… I'm afraid." Reyna said in an only half convincing tone.

"Oh? The great Arellano, afraid?" Nico teased, putting his arms around her.

"Yes. I am terribly afraid." Reyna replied.

"What of exactly? Do tell." Nico turned his head towards her, curious and confused, knitting his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

"I am afraid that people are going to start thinking we're siblings." Reyna joked, laughing.

"OH yes. Black hair." Nico started.

"Gorgeous black hair." Reyna corrected, pulling some of his hair back, he blushed, looking away, but she gently touched a finger to his chin, causing him to look back. "And these amazing, perfect brown eyes." She said, looking into the dark chocolate color of Nico's eyes.

"Well. You are that we look alike. Your eyes are beautiful." Nico admitted.

"Not as pretty as yours." Reyna stated. "You know what I think is better than your eyes though?"

"What?" Nico said.

"Us. You and me. That's the only thing better than your eyes. And you have perfect eyes, Di Angelo."

 **A/N: Loved making them playful. :D**


	121. 118 Continuation for Guest

**A/N: Guys, honestly I'm so happy to be back. I missed you so much! *hugs every single one of you* I feel so liberated and free to be writing again! AND... Writing Pipabeth for the first piece was like slipping into a warm sweater. Perfect way to get back into it. I'm active of course! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"So what's your deal? You one of those girls who lives off of their daddy? Riding because it's what ladies do?" Piper asked the blond haired girl, slightly narrowing her kaleidoscope eyes.

"That's a funny accusation coming from you. McLean is it? Isn't your mom a model? And your dad some famous actor?" Annabeth said cooly.

Piper raised her eyebrows and smiled, "We may have more in common than what meets the eye, Chase."

"Maybe." Annabeth shrugged slowly. "But if I'm rich, it's not because my father's a professor of history."

"Fair enough. But my family might be royally famous, but I'm famously unseen." Piper exclaimed, setting a brush in a wicker basket.

"Let's swap notes on paparazzi hiding." Annabeth sighed, biting her lips.

Piper smirked to herself, then walked out of the stall, locking the door behind her.

"The owner, an older lady, made me a picnic. If you're interested, you could join me." Piper suggested, turning her head around, looking into the other girl's grey eyes.

Annabeth tilted her head curiously and hesitant, then nodded her head, "Sure."


	122. Rachel for Guest

**A/N: Heyyy everyone, I'm back and active! Missed you guys... A lot. So happy to be back. *hugs everyone* Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Using a bright neon green Rachel Dare continued on her most recent, sucking energy vortex of of a masterpiece. She'd had a tendency since she was eight to mumble to herself while painting.

Usually it was poems, or conversation from TV shows that no one ever heard of. Today it was lyrics of strange mainstream songs (blame the car radio). Right now it was Stressed Out. She had no idea how'd that even happened.

She'd gotten so into it, tapping her feet and twirling the paintbrush in her fingers, she hadn't heard someone enter the cave.

The daughter of Athena who'd come in was pretty surprised to find the Oracle jamming out, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

The redhead girl turned around quickly, dropping the paintbrush onto the floor. "Oh hi."

"Hi!" the new comer waved. "I'm Sophie. The new kid."

"Ah. Annie's sister. I'm Rachel Dare… Obviously." Rachel carefully pulled a curly red strand out of her face, and held her paint stained hand out.

"Right. I was just… I love Greek mythology and I was wondering if I could ask you some question." Sophie shook the girl's hand.

"Sure, go ahead." Rachel said, turning back around towards the wall.

"First off. You predicted the future, and saw stuff BEFORE becoming the Oracle?"

"Yeah. I would get glimpses ya know? Like dreams without being asleep. And I could see through the Mist, which is rare. But knowing stuff I hadn't actually seen was really the thing." Rachel said, carefully moving the bristles of her brush across the surface.

"But… How? You weren't the Oracle yet." Sophie tilted her head.

"Well… How else could I know I would be the one?" Rachel countered, after thinking about it for a second.

"Okay. But what about when Hera took control of you?"

That one took a little longer to figure out, "Okay, so you know how Zeus and other gods would send messages and advice via Oracle? It's like it. She's like a spiritual vessel."

"But… The oracles are Apollo's?"

"No. Not all of them." Rachel shook her head. She noticed her stomach growling. "Hey if-"

"Does it get easier? It gets easier right?"

"Yeah sure." Rachel sighed, and set her stuff down, then walked out of the door, the girl followed.

"Why do you think so? Is it like that for all powers?"

"I wouldn't know." They passed the cabins and big house..

"Okay. Do you like get together with Apollo? Are you two together? Is that possible?"

"I can't date." Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned, walking into the dining pavilion.

"Right… Alright. What about-"

"Oh look! Percy! I have to ask him something for um… My painting. Continue later?" Rachel said, quickly making up an excuse when she saw the son of Poseidon.

"Oh, yeah! Bye!" the Athena girl waved and walked away.

"Bye!" Rachel waved as she left, then let out a sigh of relief.


	123. 2nd Reyperbeth for Guest

**A/N: SO happy to come home to a Reyperbeth request! :D Missed this and missed you guys. *hugs everyone*. Obviously I'm not stopping, so keep reviewing and requested! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"We are NOT getting a cat." Reyna exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Annabeth raised her hand quickly.

"WELL Reyna already HAS dogs so Annabeth's is out."

"Excuse me! Her dogs are strictly for her work. I want something, a puppy, to TRAIN." Annabeth complained.

"Owls can be trained!" Reyna pointed out.

"I HATE owls." Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"WHY?" Reyna pursed her lips.

"They ARE messy. We can't just have owls flying around like it's the Hogwart's Great Hall." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. What if I can get Leo to build a little sunroom for it. So it can see outside, AND keep the apartment sanitary." Reyna suggested.

"Fine. But we are getting a bigger bed." Annabeth challenged.

"And I get to organize the bathroom!" Piper added quickly.

"Fine." Reyna said, mentally rolling her eyes.

 **A/N: Lol I decided to change up the expectation of Annabeth wanting a owl. Since apparently she had a dog before (thinking back to Lightning Thief #gettingnostalgic).**


	124. Caleo for Phoenix X 2

**A/N: Caleo is beautiful. Caleo is love and life. XD And so is this story! You guys mean a lot to me! I missed you guys! I'm back and active! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"The sky looks pretty bright tonight." Leo stepped out of the tent.

"You can see all the stars here." Calypso smiled.

"I'm sure you know them like their your best friends. Like with the birds… And the plants… And the water…" Leo teased.

"Oh quiet Valdez. Come sit down with me and watch them shine." Calypso scolded gently, smiling.

"For you sunshine. Anything." Leo said smoothly, bending down next to her, then sitting down, leaning next to her. Moving over closer, snuggling him.

"The stars the sun and the moon?" She turned and looked at him, grinning softly.

"Apollo, and Artemis would see our love and give us anything." He promised.

"The only issue is, Leo… All I want is you." Calypso slowly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not an issue, sunshine." Leo promised, smiling. "All I want is you."


	125. 2nd Percy & Artemis for skifast!

**A/N: I'm pretty sure the guest reviewer (Based off name) has an account so... But yeah. I really missed you guys. Like I've been saying, I'm back and active! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The sun glistened on her pale cheeks, where he would count the small brown freckles on her face. The light touched their skin warmly, the grass pushing against them under their backs. Across from each other they smiled.

"The maiden goddess of the endless moon, and the hunting warrior without an oath, and a heart made on strength and loyalty." Artemis whispered to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Percy looked at her curiously.

"You shouldn't be here, and yet… You are." Artemis eyebrow softly narrowed.

"I know that. But I've decided that everything has to happen for a reason. And that I won't leave your side until you tell me so." Percy said confidently.

"Perseus… Sometime. Someday. I WILL order you away." Artemis reminded him.

"For now let's not think about that." he sighed. "For now. Let's just be two beings, lying in the sun together."


	126. Reyna and Percy for Guest

**A/N: I'm back and active! Missed you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I'm getting a feeling…" Reyna knitted her eyebrows.  
"A feeling?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we come here everyday, after dueling? Si? We're starting a tradition, correct?" Reyna rested her head on one on her hands, leaning forward.

"Right. And then after this we'll go the Roman baths. You'll do whatever work you need to do while I do my job as your legionnaire." Percy nodded.

"Do we have… A routine?" Reyna said, unbelieving.

Her boyfriend pursed his lips and thought about it, "Yeah I guess. I mean we see each other whenever your available, which is the same times every week, so we have like a schedule."

"We're like actual. NORMAL. People!" Reyna said excitedly.

"More like normal demigods. Besides…" Percy said, chuckling at first.

"Besides?" Reyna asked.

"You're too beautiful, strong, and smart to be normal. You're SPECIAL. You're Reyna."


	127. (2) Tratie for KoalaLover-ABC-123

**A/N: LOVE Tratie! Don't mind at all! And you can probably already tell I'm back and active! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"DUDE. You need to ask her out. You've been staring at her for the past three minutes." Connor complained, groaning. Watching his brother stare at a brunette girl picking strawberries, bending down.

"What do I even say to her?" Travis frowned. Very confused and conflicted.

"Just say you wanna go out with her." Connor said simply like it was a dumb question anyone should know the answer to.

Travis rolled his eyes and sighed, then walked over to Katie Gardner. "Uh hey Katie." _AKA girl I've had a crush on since my eyes fell on you, when I heard your laugh when someone told a terrible joke_ _._ He thought to myself.

"Hey Travis." She turned around, standing up, a small smile on her face. _Ohhh gods, what am I doing?_

"I was um… Wondering if you'd like to hang out together." He said, then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What are you suggesting?" Katie knitted her eyebrows. _I've done it._

"I kinda was thinking maybe we could go out on a date." Travis looked down.

"Oh… I-"


	128. Percy and Friends for Guest

**A/N: HEYZ I'm back and I got an idea from a request for a celebration! I'm active, obvi. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I'm bored." Leo complained, crossing his arms.

"Bro, your always bored." Percy groaned, leaning back on the couch.

"You know what we could do…" Piper said mischievously.

"Uh oh." Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"We could create a fanfic." Piper's eye glistened maddly.

"Oh gods McLean. Not a good idea." Nico said, appearing out of the shadows, right away finding Will's lap.

Will grinned as Nico sat down on him, "Ya know. That sounds slightly amusing."

"Pipes been obsessed with doing it. Her siblings started it." Jason explained.

"I'm confused. Fanfic on what?" Frank slightly tilted his head.

"Us. DUH." Piper pulled out her laptop (wired and created demigod-safe by Leo). "Alright. Ships. I'll do a spinner thing to decide." After a few buttons were clicked, a list came up.

"Okay… Before we do that... What's our AU?" Annabeth asked.

"Nice terminology, Chase. I didn't know you knew such things." Piper said impressed, nodding her head.

"WAIT! Maybe we should compete to see who has the better mortal AU one shot!" Percy suggested.

"Yeah. Like publish this conversation and ask people if they want us to write these and choice the best one?" Jason asked.

"We could have demigods from all over vote on the better one shot! We'll choice by majority which couples to write!" Piper said excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Leo shrugged.

 **A/N: I was thinking this might be fun! SO send in which couples should their be involving these characters: Leo, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Calypso, and Piper (Goldenhorse pointed this out to me in a review. AND while Piper is aloud, I'll have to just do her non Reyperbeth votes because I'm just doing couples and not pairs, meaning only two people). ALSO I will see it as a request not vote if you don't say vote. After I right the couples that were majority voted uou can vote on which one turned out best! Now remember, one person can only be in one pair in the competition. The voting for what the pairs will be will end (used to say tomorrow now) till the 30th! Also, you do NOT need to do all the pairings. Meaning you can do a Leo and Jason vote a Percy Annabeth vote but you don't have to vote for something with the others in it. If you request without voting at all I may not do it. JK, I'm joking. Or am I? Better be safe then sorry, right? XD Lol. Sorry for the guest reviewer who did this if it wasn't what they wanted, but it will show them writing it (then show what they wrote (in my style of course)).**


	129. 127's Continuation for Guest

**A/N: Yeah! I'm so happy you asked for a continuation! BTW don't think the seal eyes work on me. Percy's my cousin. I know seal eyes. XD Obviously I'm active and back and the voting is still going on! (Check out chapter 128). Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Sure. Yeah. I'll go out with you, Travis." Katie nodded, "I mean, I have been waiting like forever for you to actually ask me."

"Wait, seriously?" Travis frowned.

"You ARE oblivious . You might wanna go to the Aphrodite cabin before I see you at 7." She teased, hinted, then walked away.

He bit his lip and put it into consideration. Being a son of Hermes though the consideration lasted a moment, and trying not to rethink his decision he walked into cabin 10.

"Um excuse me, Stoll what are you doing here?" said the second in command Drew Tanaka, mid nail painting.

"I need help Tanaka." Travis said.

"With Katie Gardner?" The black haired daughter of Aphrodite's asked.

Travis Stoll wasn't too handsome that Drew 'desired to acquire' him (as people put it), but she'd come to him often enough for 'help' that she didn't hate him.

"Is it that obvious?" He pouted.

"You do need some serious help." She huffed, blowing her hair out of the way.

Hours. That's how long it take to make a nerdy boy understand social cues in romance and get him into proper clothes.

"Alright. You are as good as I'm going to be able to get you for a day. That was your payment, Stoll! Okay?" Drew said, satisfied.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. See ya later." He said, happy to finally walk out of the cabin. In black overalls a white shirt with a fake tie as part of the design... he looked like a nerd. But he looked like a cool, hot nerd.

He knocked on Katie's door, and his eyes went wide for a second, he couldn't mask how stun he was. She looked gorgeous. _Not that she wasn't always gorgeous..._

"So, what are we doing?" She smiled and the world totally brightened.


	130. Hazel and Percy for Guest

**A/N: I'm back, active, and you should check out chapter 128 so you can vote! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hazel hated hurting anyone. Okay, correction, she hated hurting good people that she cared about.

It was early afternoon when, lightly, she knocked on Frank door.

"Hey! Hazel! Good to see you!" Frank opened the door and scooped her into a hug, she smiled. Then he noticed that Percy was behind her. "Oh hey Percy!"

"Sup Frank?" Percy smiled.

"Not much. What are you guys doing here?" Frank said.

Hazel stepped back so she was standing next to Percy, lacing her fingers with his.

"Ummm Frank. So I know we've been dating for awhile. And I love you... Well I love you at a friend at least. I thought you were the one, your so nice and sweet. But I just don't, like you that way. I know this because... Well... I've kinda been talking with Percy... And we both want to be with each other." Hazel admitted, smiling at the one who truly had her heart.

"WHAT? Hazel no! I-I thought..." Frank said.

"There's nothing you could've done." Hazel pursed her lip, eyes watering.

"You guys, are my best friend, we've saved each other lives a million times... And you go behind my back like this?" Frank cried.

"We didn't go behind your back. We just... Wanted to figure it out." Hazel pleaded.

"Frank you know your my best friend and I trust you with everything. We didn't mean to hurt you-" Percy added.

"You knew it was wrong so you didn't tell me." Frank said, he grabbed his bow. "Excuse me, I'm going to the archery range." He said, and pushed through them.

"Frank! Wait! Don't go!" Hazel shouted.


	131. 4th Percabeth for Guest

**A/N: Alright. A few things to cover. Since the voting ended and only one person voted, I'm doing that person votes as if it were request. AND since their (Goldenhorse, my awesome friend) request something I couldn't do because of rules (I can't put song lyrics in chapters...) I apologize. But once they finally get an account, I'd happily PM it to them! Last thing, unfortunate news. I am no longer updating this story. I loved doing this. Really. Well... Goodbye. Enjoy these last few chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything... After all this time.**

"Percy Percy Percy!" Annabeth said, shouting out of her chair, a journal in her lap. She was trying to write for the contest.

"You got an idea?" Percy said, sticking his head into her office.

"How'd you know?" She said, caught off guard. Doing the cute thing where she tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"You only get excited like that when you've got a grand idea." Percy laughed. She was an entirely different person when she'd come up with a solution to something.

"I'm easily readable huh?" Annabeth said, then patted the chair next to her.

 _The boat rocked slowly in the clear water, while the seaweed drifted in the lake like dancer on their tip toes, the world seemed to be peaceful as it all swayed back and forth._

 _But there, in the middle of it all, was something so stable. Holding the other's hands in theirs, the look in their eyes was love. And there was nothing ever so steady._

 _The rowboat was Percy's idea, and the picnic in the middle of the seat's was Annabeth's._

 _They'd find somewhere to dock, while the stars glisten, relax and look at the sky, and eat a late dinner._

 _"I'm not sure I'm gonna wanna get out to eat. Or head back." Percy said, smiling, to finally break the silence._

 _"You're the one who didn't wanna bring the tent, Seaweedbrain." Annabeth said in response, teasing._

 _"My fault… Hey. We've done with less though, right?" Percy said jokingly, a humorous grin swept his face._

 _"I has been awhile… Gods… Actually it's been forever. How many years has it been?" Annabeth asked._

 _"6?" Percy said, pursing his lips, surprised to find he didn't wanna think about that. Right now the only thing that matter about the past is that it happened and it was over. No Luke, no Kronos, no Gaea. Just Annabeth sitting across from him._

 _"You know what. I think your right. We should stay out and watch the stars tonight." Annabeth said._

 _Percy nodded, then stood, carefully and slowly, walked so he was on her side, then sat, so they were touching, his arm crossed over her shoulder._

 _He looked to the stars, his neck craning to the sky, Annabeth doing the same thing. And the glistening light of a certian everlasting madian in his eyes, he thought, so clearly it was surreal, "Bob says hello."_


	132. 2nd Caleo for Guest

**A/N: (Same A/N as previous chapter) Here, as promised! Since one person voted, I'm doing all the ones they voted for. As you'd know if you saw the 131 chapter... I'm not active any longer and will no longer be updating. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Whoah. We are almost done. You're good at this." Leo said. Calypso had gone straight from the meeting to writing, and they hadn't stopped.

"With years upon years of practice with organizational skills, and many hours on writing, I'm pretty well prepared." Calypso smiled.

"Well… It also helps that you're good at everything." Leo grinned.

 _In the throng of downtown, people carried bags at their side with yarn like looking straps, every different type of person was mixed into the crowd on the sidewalks._

 _There were so many shops. So many restaurants. Calypso didn't know such diversity existed._

 _"It's amazing, right?" Leo grinned, they walked along, holding hands._

 _"It's overwhelming." Calypso replied, her mouth hanging open, just a little._

 _"Well, there's clothes… I got you one outfit before, but every girl should be able to go shopping." Leo said._

 _"Sounds like something your friend Piper would say." Calypso smiled._

 _"You'll meet them soon. Piper, Jason, Hazel… They'll love you. BUT For now… Let's stick to figuring out what looks good on you. Not like anything doesn't." Leo said, still smiling widely, walking with her her into a store._

 _After a while Calypso got comfortable with the process, try clothes on, choice the best, buy it, simple. She understood what happened, and it gave her comfort to know she could do something she'd need to know in her new life._

 _"Hey, it's lunchtime." Leo announced at some point in the afternoon, probably after his stomach growled. "How about we get something to eat?"_

 _She nodded, and then found out it wasn't easy. She didn't know all these foods, and all the different places their culture came from, or what she would like._

 _They decided on something different, Chinese, since Leo always made Mexican._

 _The restaurant was nicer, cleaned, very dark lit and the food was spectacular, not like anything Calypso had tasted before. Leo grinned, he liked to watch her slowly become trusting, and ease in more, watching her discover things. It was endearing, how enamored she became by everything._

 _"Is it good?" Leo asked._

 _"Very!" She twirled her fork, the noodles swirled around it. Her conclusion was that Chinese food was a lot on rice and noodles. "Hey Leo… I've been thinking… I don't think I'm immortal anymore." She set the fork down._

 _He sighed, he'd been wondering if she'd bring it up, "I know. I've been watching. Look, I'm sorry Calypso…"_

 _"Sorry? Leo. There is no reason to be sorry. I do not miss home. I knew this might happen. But now I get to live my life. And I have more than I thought I ever would. Leo, I love you. So don't say you're sorry, because I'm not."_

 _"If you're not sorry, I'm not sorry. I love you too Calypso."_


	133. 2nd Jeyna for Guest

**A/N: Here, as promised! Since one person voted, I'm doing all the ones they voted for. As you'd know if you saw the previous chapter... I'm not active any longer and will no longer be updating. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I think people must hate us out there." Reyna scowled.

"Uh, don't you mean love us? I mean if they voted for us then-" Jason pursed his lip.

Reyna rolled her eyes. Then turning back to her paper, she narrowed her eyebrow, discouraged.

"Leo joked that we should kiss to get inspiration." Jason said, laughing nervously. His laugh was so contagious, even when he was on edge, that Reyna chuckled.

Then her eyes lit up.

"I got it!"

 _That's what she loved about him, the way his smile really did light up everything. That it, and everything else about him, was never humbling. How his laughter would echoed and make the mood so much lighter. That's why she loved him._

 _'That's why she loved him.'_

 _She took his hand, causing him to turn his head to her, and looked him in the eyes. The blue eyes like a forever bright sky._

 _She'd just admitted it._

 _That was all she'd need hadn't it?_

 _To be honest to herself, to be honest to him._

 _"What is it?" Jason said, confusion swept his face. Unused to physical contact from his co praetor._

 _And so she pressed his lips to his. She was tense at first, until he put his arms around her at the waist._

 _"So… That's it?" He said, teasingly._

"Passionate, Arellano." Jason nodded, when they'd finished. She frowned fiercely, and looked away from him, that's when, to her surprise, and frustration, he took her hand. She didn't look back though. "Hey… Reyna. Do you still have feelings for me?"

This caused her to look at him, eye to eye. And to this day they can not confirm who kissed the other.


	134. The End

**A/N: OK, so I'm ending and I decided to give you a special treat. And I can do this because Goldenhorse did vote for Reyperbeth ;)... Well... Goodbye guys. :( Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Guys shouldn't this be like, cheating?" Reyna asked.

"Nah. I'm making the rules so." Piper said, she shrugged.

"She decided to give them a bonus one." Annabeth said and laughed.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Reyna said.

 _"Reyna… PLEASE. Don't leave!" Annabeth said, taking the praetor's hand for a second, an intense look in her storm grey eyes._

 _"I have to go back to my camp. You guys belong here. We'll work it out. We ALWAYS work it out." Reyna promised._

 _"STAY. I don't see why Frank can't handle it until summer ends." Piper pleaded, fierce grimace on her face._

 _Reyna shook her head. "You guys are my everything, alright? Don't forget that. Besides, you got each other." She took one of their hands in hers._

 _Piper sighed, pursing her lip, Annabeth looked almost confused, both looked devastated._

 _"Hey. It's not the end of the world, as you'd guys would know… We'll Iris Message everyday." Reyna reminded them._

 _"But it's not the same as actually SEEING you, Ra." Piper rested her head on Reyna's shoulder._

 _"We're going to miss you, Rey." Annabeth bit her tongue as the waterworks started._

 _"And I'm going to miss you guys. Girls before guys forever, okay?" Reyna wrapped them both in a hug._

 _"Always." Piper nodded._

 _"Of course." Annabeth said._

 _Then Reyna let go, and walked away, holding the dufflebag in her left hand, she waved._

 _"Till later then guys. See you."_


End file.
